And people call me lucky, HA!
by LuridLullaby
Summary: "You always get sucked into the worst situations, Rin" Len sighed. "Hey, it's not like I planned for this to happen!" I exclaimed. After all, it wasn't like I planned to get accepted into Crypon Boarding School for boys. ON HIATUS
1. I'm getting transferred, wait, WHAT?

**Me: WOOOOOH! First Vocaloid story, ok, I'm guilty as charged I've been keeping this story in hiding for about two months now, trying to edit it for all it was worth. Though, I must admit…IT TURNED OUT PRETTY IMPRESSIVE! Ok, I'm just being cocky now. But yeah, this is my first Vocaloid fanfic so please…be gentle with me. I'm sorry if there are any misspellings and I'm especially sorry for grammatical errors. Sometimes it's hard for me to see them. So forgive me. Well, please enjoy this story. And just so you know, even though it may be awhile, more characters will show up. Even some of the Vocaloids that no one has heard about (well more officially, that I didn't know they existed until a couple months ago and went 'HOLY SHIT I THOUGH THOSE PEOPLE WERE OCS IN THAT ONE FANFICTION!'). So yes, go ahead and enjoy…enjoy this mediocre fanfiction…enjoy. Oh, and before I forget I DO NOT own Vocaloid or any animes listed within here. If you want to know any of the animes listed, just ask.**

I walked into the principal's office, clutching my stupid brown school bag which I was only able to place a couple pins on. My nails were painted, wait for it, wait for it SHINY ORANGE! Thought I would say black huh, nope, I may be a rebel but I'm definitely not emo. I mean who wants to waste their energy being a ball of sadness all the time? Definitely not me, I'm the type of person who likes to work through their problems instead of giving up. Anyways I'm rambling, you're probably wondering what the heck I did to end up in the principal's office right, well firstly it's the second time today I've been here (and it's only the first day of school, I feel so proud) and I have no idea…it could be any of the 100 unsolved pranks from last year. I opened the door to Principal, well, just Principal, no one knew the true identity of our principal, even their gender, we usually called him/her master, anyway I opened to the door to Master's office, then I saw it, possibly the most horrifying creature I've ever seen…my mother. No, she didn't beat me or hurt me, all in all she was pretty cool but this had to be it. I was getting expelled…or worse locked in a closet with Tei, the school yandere, both were pretty damn horrible.

"Ah Rin Kagamine, please take a seat." Master said smugly…WHAT WAS MY PUNISHMENT! I, being the rebel against all authority, acted all tough and cool and sat down like nothing was wrong. My mother looked over at me; her eyes were full of sadness and understanding.

"Ok Master, what's this little rendezvous here for…and what's my punishment?" I asked in my uncaring voice even though I was running in circles in my head. Master smirked…SMIRKED, FORGET TEI I'M GONNA BE STUCK IN A CLOSET WITH A FREAKIN LION OR SOMETHING!

"Ms. Kagamine, your little friend told us everything, every last prank of the 100," Master said. I tried not to shiver but I failed miserably, now which one of my friends were little…?

"So what's gonna happen, expulsion?" I asked in a weak voice.

"No, we decided on a completely different punishment," Master began "Instead you'll go to an all female boarding school." I stared at Master in shock…that was…better than expulsion but not by much. After all, my precious brother was here and all of my friends too.

"I'm sorry we had to do this honey, but it was our only choice besides expulsion," My mother sighed. I looked at my mom with pained eyes, begging her silently to figure something else out. My mother stood up and I looked up at her sadly.

"C'mon Honey, you have to get packed, your train leaves tomorrow," My mother sniffled, her voice cracking. I stood up, and began to walk out the door, once I glanced back at Master, he/she looked weary. I looked back, smiling slightly though I felt like shit; I mean at least Master wasn't excited about my leaving. We walked out to the car, where I plopped myself inside. My mother got in on the driver's side…WHAT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE! She started the engine and began to drive us back home.

"Honey, why did you feel the need to pull that many pranks?" She asked softly.

"Because they're fun and I never got caught until now," I shrugged, still feeling rather melancholy. She sighed and shook her head.

"Honey, will you promise me there will be no more pranks at this new school?" She looked at me sternly.

"No, I can't make that promise mom, but I won't pull as many, ok?" I smiled softly. She had pondering look on her face before a smile set in; she had to know that was the best offer she'd get.

"Ok honey, but don't get caught," she said.

"Ok," I agreed, then took out my cell phone and began to text Len, my twin. I needed to find out if he sold me out. After all, he was short which amounted to little in my opinion.

_Lenny, guess who's going to boarding school…ME! I'm just gonna ask you straight up, did you sell me out to Master?_ I texted him, which reminded me, why were we leaving without Len? Oh right, we forgot about him again.

_What are you talking about? Why are you going to Boarding School?_ Len replied, obviously not knowing we'd left him behind again.

_Because Master said 'my little friend' sold me out, so since you're little and you're my friend I thought that YOU might be a culprit _

_Shut up, Rin, I'm taller than you! Besides, I didn't sell you out…WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS!_

_That's a relief, and we left without you~_

_WHAT? Come back and get me!_

_Oops, too late we just got home text ya later._ I sent the message and closed my cell, I felt it buzz and ring a couple more times but I just ignored it. I walked into the house, I literally ran upstairs to get packed (and so my mom wouldn't ask me where Len was). First I grabbed my guitar case, it had plenty of band stickers, anime characters, and I even painted it orange and yellow, naturally it already had my orange and white guitar **(A/N More specifically, the one in **_**Don't Mylist Me**_**, I couldn't tell if it was yellow and white or orange and white so I just chose orange. If you haven't heard **_**Don't Mylist Me**_**, go listen to it now)**. Next I grabbed a pale green yellow bag, it was a fairly large one and I could fit nearly all of the clothes I wanted to bring inside so…that solved one problem. Next, a black bag that I was able to pack with lotions, shampoos, and other toiletries. It didn't completely fill the bag so I was able to get the rest of my clothes inside. Next an ugly brown bag, this I stored my everyday comforts like some stuff from my room to make my dorm look totally Rinified! And then my checkered backpack where I would store my cell phone and laptop and other small things like my journals. I picked up my cell phone again and texted Len.

_So, Lenny, you almost home yet? After all, I need to spend good quality sibling time with you before I leave._

_Damn you, thanks a lot Rin I got attacked by the fangirls on my way home, but yeah, I'm here….jerk._ Just as I received the text I heard our front door open, never too soon later he opened my door and stood there looking disheveled and pissed.

"Hey Lenny, how was your walk from school?" I chuckled. He scowled at me, obviously not very happy that we left him for dead.

"Shut up, Rin," he growled and I wrapped my arms around him. "Forgive me, Lenny," I said overdramatically and Len blushed. "Whatever, it's fine," he muttered.

"Great, I'm so glad you're not mad at me anymore even though I realized just as we were leaving that we were leaving without you but I did nothing to stop it!" I exclaimed in joy and Len looked pissed again. Ah Crap. He sighed and shook his head, still looking slightly irritated.

"So, what do you want to do in our last day together until the Holidays, Rin?" he asked. "Let's go to the mall, that way I can see all of my friend's one more time," I said, you see, all of our friends went to the mall after school. Why? I don't know…! Why don't I know this!

"Fine, let's go," Len shrugged and we both made our way downstairs.

"Hey mom, Lenny and I are going to the mall," I yelled and my mom suddenly appeared in a very terrifying way, her hair was falling into her face with dark shadows covering her eyes. She had a creepy yandere smile and she was holding up a…spoon? Well, not to mention she also seemed to materialize out of the floor. Both Len and I grabbed onto each other.

"Do you two need a ride?" she asked.

"Uhhh…sure…if you don't mind," I said hesitantly and my mom sent us a creepy grin.

"Great, just let me take my apron off and we can get going," she said in a way to sweet voice.

"Our mother is weird," I said."Yeah," Len agreed.

Our mom drove us to the mall soon after that and promised to pick us up by dinner. Pretty much right as we walked in I spotted a familiar head of turquoise twintails and one blonde side ponytail.

"MIKU! NERU!" I yelled happily and waved to my friends. They both turned around and had different reactions. Miku's face was shining in a brilliant, happy smile while Neru kept her cool and composed face as she texted on her phone at a blinding speed.

"RIN-CHAN! IS IT TRUE YOU'RE GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL?" Miku asked as she ran over to me with Neru following perfectly behind her, which was odd because Neru wasn't even running…?

"Yeah it's true but…how'd you find out about that?" I asked, a little terrified of how she knew.

"Len-kun told me," Miku said and pointed to the blonde boy next to me. I slowly turned to him and gave him a look that said 'seriously?'

"Oh really Lenny how many people did you tell?" I asked.

"I only told Miku," Len said defensively and I groaned.

"Great, telling Miku means the entire school knows," I whined.

"Hey, my mouth isn't that big!" Miku argued. "Besides, isn't this better than the rumors that would pop up like for example 'I bet Rin got knocked up by Len and she had to move to the countryside or something to avoid the humiliation and shame it would bring to her family'," Miku said.

"I'll never get it, why does everyone think that Len and I have a twincest thing going on?" I exclaimed in aggravation.

"Anime, Rin, anime," Miku said gravely and I nodded in sad understanding, freakin otakus, they were everywhere EVERYWHERE!

"Anyway, let's go find Meiko and Luka, I wanna hang out with everyone as a group one last time," I said.

"Well, knowing Luka she'd probably be at the…OH NO THERE ARE NO TUNA PLACES IN THE MALL!" Miku shrieked, much to the dismay of other passerbys at her loud voice.

"NO!" I screamed and Len just shook his head like I was an idiot.

"Wow, you both really are stupid," Neru said and actually looked up at us from her phone screen. "If you want to find them, then all you have to do is text them to meet us in a certain place."

"Well, Neru, I say! Never in all my days have I heard such things. Me? Stupid? Absurd," I said in an overdramatic voice and I even threw my hands up defensively against my chest. Neru just rolled her eyes and started walking in a random direction.

"Neh, Neru-chan, where are you going?" Miku asked and ran to catch up.

"You should already know, we're going to meet up with Meiko and Luka in that new store around here, what's it called again…Utau Utau Paradise?" Neru explained.

"No way, I should so buy some new clothes there before I leave! Their stuff is so cool!" I exclaimed…I was a sucker for trendy clothes. We all started walking in the direction of the new clothing store, naturally, when we got there it was packed with girls gushing over the clothes there but not actually buying anything because there weren't any sales yet. Once things went on sale, well, just...ugh. Let's just say I was a little glad Miku couldn't force me to go to sales anymore.

"Do you think they're inside?" Len asked.

"Yeah, they said they're waiting inside," Neru said.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" I exclaimed happily and ran inside, not bothering to see check if the others were following me. The store was crowded so I found myself getting pushed into people until I saw a familiar head of pink and a head of brown.

"LUKA! MEIKO!" I yelled and they both turned to me.

"Rin-chan," Luka said with a smile and came over to hug me.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you both," I whined and then hugged Meiko.

"Oh, we'll miss you too, Rin-chan," Luka said.

"Well, while we're here…LET'S SHOP!" I exclaimed and looked at the many clothes all over the shop. I didn't know what I should get. There were so many styles, so many choices! I didn't know what I wanted! So, I just grabbed whatever looked cute and I'd go from there. I turned to my friends who were picking up shirts to try on while Len just stood awkwardly in the background.

"Oh come on Lenny, there's gotta be something that you like in here," I said with a leaning tower of clothes piled in my arms.

"Not really, this is a girl's store," Len sighed.

"…your point?" I said and was met with a very pissed off look from Len.

"Shut up, Rin, I'm not a shota," Len snapped, I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Of course not, Lenny, now, I'm gonna go try these on and I need someone's opinion," I said and looked to the dressing room longingly.

"Why don't you just ask any of the others, I'm sure they have a better sense of fashion than me," Len said.

"B-But you're the man of the group, Lenny, I need your opinion. If you don't like it then no other boys will. Of course, I'll ask for everyone else's opinion too, after all, you are a boy so you can't help but not know good fashion when you see it," I said and added emphasis to 'man' to make up for my comment earlier.

"Ugh, fine," Len groaned, he probably only agreed to get me to shut up.

"Great!" I exclaimed and ran as fast as a person who's carrying a tower of clothes can without dropping anything in the direction of the dressing rooms and along the way said to my friends "I'm gonna go try these on" thus leading to them coming along holding their own piles of clothes. There weren't enough dressing rooms for the 5 of us (Len doesn't count because he wasn't trying anything on) so one person had to sit out until one of us was done trying our clothes on. That one person who was so unfortunate to call 'not it' last was Luka. The first outfit I tried on was a white and purple plaid set. One of the shirt sleeves was white but the other was plaid purple and half the torso was a plaid purple, the collar was high and it had a little lock on it which was connected to a zipper, one side of the zipper was plaid purple and the other was white. The whole back of the shirt was white and had a weird looking bunny on it. Though the shirt was pretty short so it showed a lot of my stomach. It wasn't a tight shirt either; it was very loose so someone could easily look up my shirt. Luckily it had a built in tank top underneath so if someone tried all they'd see is black material. One sleeve was short but the other one was long and the cuff was also plaid purple. The skirt was also pretty short but naturally I'd wear boy shorts with it. It came with black socks that reached mid thigh both legs had pink and white striped socks over the black socks except one was a bit longer than the other and to top it all off some loose, black boots **(1)**. I left the dressing room and both Luka and Len cringed.

"No good?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's bad, I'd just call impractical," Luka said.

"You are not getting that," Len said.

"Well, not only is it impractical Luka, but it looks tacky too," Miku said as she left her dressing room wearing a white dress with puffy sleeves and black fringe at the bottom **(2)**. It looked really good on her, it made her look like a princess.

"Yeah, I guess you're right guys, I'll try on something else and put this in the 'Don't buy' pile," I said and turned to walk into my dressing room when I stopped and remembered something. "Miku, that dress looks really good on you."

"Thanks Rin," Miku smiled and I walked back into my dressing room. The next dress I tried on was white with a pink ribbon wrapped right underneath what should've been my bust but was really just a flat chest and it tied in the back. The sleeves were puffy like the ones on Miku's dress and it came with a pink wrap and a white hat which also had a pink ribbon tied around it **(3)**. Now, pink wasn't usually my thing but this dress looked so cute I couldn't resist. When I walked back out Meiko and Neru were getting critiqued in their dresses.

"Wow Rin that dress looks great on you," Luka commented.

"I don't know, it might be a little formal to wear out," Neru said.

"I think I'll get it," I said and noticed Len hadn't said anything. He was just looking away.

"Hey, Lenny, what do you think?" I asked.

"It looks fine," he said without even looking at me. I raised my eyebrow but decided not to question it. I looked over both Meiko and Neru's outfits; they looked perfect on them as usual. I tried on the rest of the outfits until I finally got to the last one. It was an orange corset like top with frilly sleeves and a ruffled skirt. I walked of the dressing room to see Len was no longer sitting there, I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, guys, where's Len?" I asked, everyone else had already finished trying on clothes except for me so they were all lounging around.

"I don't know, he said he'd be back soon though," Miku said and I sighed.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked and everyone stared in pondering.

"You should get it, Rin, that one looks really good on you," Meiko said and I smiled.

"Alright, I will," I said and stepped back into my dressing room to change back into my clothes and pile the clothes I planned on buying together. After this task was successfully completed all of us bought our clothes and started looking for Len.

"Oh, I hope he's ok, I swear, if his fangirls got him I'll kill all of them," I said, feeling worried.

"I'm sure he's fine, Rin," Luka said and I nodded nervously. Finally, after what seemed like a never ending search, we saw Len leaning against a wall outside the store.

"LENNY! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" I exclaimed and flung myself at him. Len looked a little surprised but he still welcomed my hug.

"Aww…isn't sibling love just adorable?" Miku asked happily. I released Len from our hug and looked up at him sternly.

"Don't just leave like that without telling me where you're going," I said and he sighed.

"I was fine, Rin," Len said.

"Yeah right, if your fangirls saw you, you'd be raped or molested by now," I scoffed.

"…I was fine," Len said.

"Wait; let's get some Taiyaki here one last time before you have to go," Luka suggested and I smiled.

"Sure," I agreed and we all went off to find the Taiyaki stand. Once we got there, Len was the one to take our orders.

"6 please," he said to some ugly teenage boy.

"Wow, you're pretty lucky being surrounded by so many hot girls," the guy said, thinking we couldn't hear because we were a little farther away than Len.

"Yeah, I guess," Len said boredly and handed the guy some money.

"Though the short haired blonde one is the cutest," the guy said and Len glared hatefully at the boy.

"What was that about my sister?" he asked gruffly.

"Uhhhh, n-nothing," the boy replied nervously, with sweat dripping down his neck.

"Len, leave the guy alone, you've done enough," Meiko intervened, much the guy's joy.

"Wh-what filling would you like?" the guy squeaked, way too afraid to flirt with Meiko who was sending him a 'Don't even try it' look.

"One red bean paste, two chocolate, and two custard," Meiko ordered our usual orders. The guy quickly filled out our order.

"T-That'll be 1000 yen," he muttered and Meiko handed the appropriate amount of money, paying for all of us **(4)**.

"Thanks Meiko," I said as she handed Len and I our chocolate Taiyaki's.

"No problem," she said and gave us a smile. Meiko was so cool! Neru got the one filled with red bean paste and both Miku and Meiko had the custard filled ones. Just like always. We all sat at one of the tables and nibbled on our Taiyaki.

"Hey…Rin…" Miku trailed off sadly looking at me. "It's gonna be awhile before any of us see you again, so we decided to get you a going away present."

"…HOW?" I asked, we'd only just found out today that I was transferring!

"Well, while you were changing we put our money together we all got you this charm bracelet with a charm from each of us," Neru said, not looking up from her phone screen as she handed me a white box with a ribbon tied around it. They even got it wrapped! Great, now they'd gotten me all teary eyed.

"Th-Thanks so much," I choked out as I untied the ribbon on the box and opened it to find a beautiful silver charm bracelet. And each charm was obvious from who it came from. There was a cell phone for Neru, a leek for Miku (how did they have a charm like that?), a tuna fish for Luka, and a sake cup for Meiko…you'd be better off not knowing. "Thank you!" I repeated and clasped the bracelet around my wrist.

"This is a promise, that we'll always be best friends," Miku said and I nodded enthusiastically

"Always," I said.

"Great, now you can leave without any regrets," Miku exclaimed.

"Well, almost," I said, glancing at Len. We had yet to say a proper goodbye. Miku looked like she was about to ask about it more when our mom, in a very yandere like fashion appeared behind us. At this point, I was only halfway done with my Taiyaki so the treat was still in my hands. My mother slowly looked down at it.

"Rin~, are you trying to spoil your dinner?" she asked in a voice that almost made me pee myself.

"N-No mom, I'll eat every last bite," I said nervously and even laughed a little bit.

"What about you Len, will you eat all of Mommy's cooking?" she asked.

"O-Of course," he stuttered looking just as scared as I felt.

"Very good, now come on kids, say goodbye to your friends," our mom said happily and began to skip away.

"…your mom is weird," Neru said after a very long silence. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at her comment. Soon, all of us were laughing hard together.

"I know," I finally responded to Neru's question after our laughing had died down. Everyone got deathly serious and I gave all my friends a hug.

"We'll all miss you, Rin," Luka said and I almost started crying.

"I'll miss you guys too," I said. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Rin," Miku said softly.

"One more thing guys, while I'm gone…take good care of Len for me and protect him," I said.

"HEY!" Len yelled in aggravation.

"We will, Rin, leave it to us!" Miku exclaimed and I snorted at her a little bit.

"I'm trusting you with my brother, so don't screw it up," I said warmly but then ended coldly. Miku looked a little scared.

"U-um, I won't fail you," Miku said nervously and I smiled.

"Don't forget to call me every now and again," I said and Len and I began to follow our skipping mother who was skipping in place, waiting for us.

…

The whole table was silent as we ate our meal, it was my favorite and I suspected our mother did that on purpose.

"…So how was school today?" our mom asked awkwardly, clearly talking to Len.

"It was normal," Len said, sounding upset and antisocial. "I mean, you forgot me again, but other than that normal." I didn't say anything and it soon went back to the quiet atmosphere.

"…So! Rin, I bought you the newest light novel for Durarara!" our mom said and my face brightened.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Yeah, I picked it up for you while you were at the mall, and of course I didn't forget about you Len. I picked up the newest chapters for Blue Exorcist and Fairy Tail," our mom said. Len just grunted and looked away.

"Whatever, I don't care," he muttered.

"Hey! I go out of my way to get you your manga and this is your attitude about it! I at least deserve a Thank You!" our mom yelled and Len flinched.

"I'm sorry and…Thank you for the manga," he sighed and played with his food a little bit more.

"Len, if something's upsetting you now would be a good time to tell us what it is," our mom growled.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it so can we just drop the subject?" Len snapped and I instantly knew what was bothering him…I decided I'd talk to him about it later tonight.

"Len, just finish eating already," I sighed and at the last bit of food on my plate because I told my mom I would eat everything. Len glared at me but still ate the remainders of the food on his plate.

"May Len and I be excused?" I asked once I was sure Len was finished.

"Alright," our mother said and Len and I left the table. Once I was sure our mother was out of hearing range I turned to Len accusingly.

"I'm positive I know exactly what's bothering you so spit it out Len. You were being really rude to mom at dinner tonight; you're not the only one upset, Len. Mom is too, and since we're on the subject Miku, Neru, Luka, and Meiko aren't exactly happy either," I said.

"I know that, Rin. I'm not so selfish to think that I'm the only one upset. I just...don't want you to go," Len admitted.

"I don't really want to go either but, it's not like I really have a choice in the matter," I sighed. "Now stop pouting Len, let's make our last day together count."

"...Ok," Len finally said after what felt like eternity.

"YAY!" I exclaimed and dragged him into the living room. We both sat in front of the TV that faced our sofa and turned it on. A familiar, but pretty mediocre anime appeared on the screen. Though it was relatively average it did have a hearty number of fans, as did really any mediocre shonen anime. "Say, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care. As long as it's not too girly," he sighed. Gee, that was helpful. We both eventually settled on Nabari no Ou, the only ninja show I knew that actually kicked ass, but we weren't actually watching it.

"...Can I please paint your nails, Len, I will love you forever if you let me," I pleaded, Len just glared hatefully at me.

"No way in hell, Rin," he said seriously so I, naturally, pouted and gave him my intense puppy face. Yeah, it didn't work at all...stupid jackass known as Len.

"FINE! I won't paint your nails...you're so mean Len," I pouted and just decided to paint them anyway when Len fell asleep before me like he always does.

"Ok, so did you ever finish playing Phoenix Wright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I finished it before you," Len laughed.

"...WHHHHHAAAAAT! B-BUT YOU STARTED PLAYING IT WHEN I WAS ON THE FIFTH CASE!" I exclaimed in shock.

"You're really slow at playing games, Rin, so anyway, what about Phoenix Wright, it doesn't sound like finishing the game was your question," Len said.

"Well...ISN'T EDGEWORTH SO SEXY!" I exclaimed fangirlishly...I had a thing for Edgeworth alright!

"Please, don't discuss this with me," Len groaned.

"But whhhhhhyyyy, just say he's sexy," I whined.

"Not even if you begged me," Len snorted.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN LENNY! FIRST YOU WON'T LET ME PAINT YOUR NAILS AND NOW YOU WON'T ADMIT EDGEWORTH IS SEXY!" I cried.

"I'M A BOY, RIN, I DON'T DO THINGS LIKE PAINT NAILS AND BESIDES I DON'T THINK GUYS ARE SEXY!" Len yelled back.

"Oh yeah, what about Agito from Air Gear, you said he was sexy," I argued.

"I-Rin, ok that's different, I thought he was a girl," Len sighed and I smiled smugly.

"Mmhm, sure Lenny, whatever you say," I said. Len, apparently, had no response to that and just glared at me. "So, if you don't think boys are sexy than what girls do you find attractive?"

"Well, Miku is too prissy, Meiko is too bossy, Luka is too pushy, and Neru is too much of a prude, therefore the only girl left could be-"

"Anime girls, Len, anime girls, wait, who were you about to say?"

"No one, no one at all."

"...Whatever, so which anime girls?"

"Well, there's Celty from Durarara," Len said.

"Celty? But she's got no head!" I exclaimed.

"She doesn't need one, Celty is badass, awesome, and just plain cute," he replied.

"BUT SHE'S GOT NO HEAD!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Fine! Who else?"

"Well, I guess C.C. from Code Geass," he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, she's cute, she likes pizza, she's inquisitive," he replied.

"I see," I responded.

"Well, what about you?" he asked.

"Well, I usually don't think about females like that but I suppose Shiori from Kanon is pretty cute," I replied, pondering.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT GUYS!"

"Oh, well then Shizuo is super hot but so is Izaya, I can't make up my mind! I really like Lelouch from Code Geass and Sebastian, from Black Butler, he is so hot. I definitely like Ikuto from Shugo Chara, and Edward Elric, he is SO cute. Then, of course, there's always-"

"Alright, Rin, I get it," Len sighed.

"Well, you're the one who asked!" I exclaimed defensively.

"I didn't expect you to tell me every single character you thought was attractive!" he replied.

"Oh please, you're just jealous, Lenny," I waved him off.

"OF WHAT! Shizuo has anger management issues, Izaya is the anime equivalent of an internet troll, Lelouch has a god complex, Sebastian is a rapist who touches little boys, Ikuto is a freakin kitty, and Edward is short," Len yelled.

"HEY! You're short too!" I argued.

"Not like him though," Len said.

"You're horrible," I laughed.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Here you are, insulting my favorite anime guys," I sighed. "So, anyway, we'd better go to bed soon because we both have to get up early tomorrow."

"Sure, fine, do you want to stay in my room tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, without all my pictures and posters my room feels pretty empty," I answered. You see, Len and I, even though we both had our respective rooms we always took turns sleeping in each other's room. We had queen sized beds just for this purpose. Call it a twin thing or just stupidity but that's what we did. "I'm gonna go get dressed." I ran up to my room in a hurry and changed into my soft flannel pajamas which were white with little oranges (the fruit) imprinted. And then, I went into my bathroom, my personal clean little bathroom that I'd soon be forced to leave behind. Disappointing, right? I used my spare toothbrush (my other was packed) to brush my teeth quickly before rushing off to Len's room to see he was already safely tucked into bed.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, Len and I would always try to get dressed the fastest so we wouldn't have to turn off the light. Fucking dementors. I quickly switched off the light switch and dove for the bed. I crashed into Len and he made an 'oof' noise.

"Watch it, Rin," he growled. I moved away from him and into the spot next to him.

"Goodnight, Lenny," I said and closed my eyes.

"Night, Rin," I replied and ended up pressing up against his back for warmth. We both fell into a warm, comfortable sleep after that...DAMMIT I FORGOT TO PAINT HIS NAILS.

"Wake up kids, wake up~," our mother sang in a horrifying voice, scary enough to wake both Len and I up, and trust me, I was anything but a light sleeper.

"Oh good, you're up," she smiled. "Breakfast is on the table, you two get dressed. Len, I'm gonna drop you off at school and then Rin at the train station so you'll have to say your goodbyes before we leave. Rin, I've got your bags in the car already so all you have to do is get ready and eat breakfast." Once she finished speaking she pretty much dissolved into the floor and disappeared to God knows where.

"Yeah, still creepy," I said and Len nodded his head in agreement. "Well, I'm gonna go get dressed." I left for my room and decided to take a quick shower before changing into the white and orange dress I'd gotten yesterday. I turned on the water and waited until it was warm enough for me to enter and I stripped. In the shower, I quickly washed my hair and body before getting out and drying off. I'd only really been in there ten minutes' tops. I changed into my dress and clasped the charm bracelet I'd gotten from my friends around my wrist. I looked at it and wondered, why wasn't there a charm from Len? I shook my head and shrugged, he didn't have to get me a going away present. I combed out my wet hair, which was already quickly drying and tied my special hair ribbon in it so it kind of made me look like I had bunny ears. I brushed my teeth quickly and nodded, satisfied with my appearance. I left the bathroom and slipped on some knee high, white socks and decided to wear some orange converse with it. The whole outfit actually worked relatively well. Before leaving my room, I sent it one last fleeting look before running downstairs for breakfast. I saw Len was eating some pancakes, with banana slices on it, not to mention the syrup. My plate was identical to his except instead of bananas there were orange slices.

"Thanks, mom," I said and sat down to quickly down my breakfast because we were already running late. My pancakes were nonexistent in the matter of five minutes when I promptly swallowed the full glass of milk set out in front of the pancakes.

"That was fast, Rin, you sure are excited," my mom said sounding surprised.

"Not really, we're just running late and I'm a bit nervous," I said. Len picked up his brown school bag after finishing his breakfast and gestured for me to follow him outside. I did. We both stood awkwardly in front of the house.

"Well, I guess this is gonna be goodbye for awhile," Len sighed.

"Not really, I mean we've got the car ride to school together," I said.

"That's not what I meant," he said.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

"What I meant was-look, what I'm trying to say is-here," Len handed me a white box with a white ribbon tied around it. It looked a lot like the one that had held the charm bracelet my friends had given me yesterday. I untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a heart shaped piece of rainbow quartz, which was pretty popular, not to mention pricey nowadays, attached to a white ribbon. It was obviously a choker like necklace. I gasped and smiled at Len.

"When did you get this?" I asked, feeling dizzy. Len was blushing for some reason.

"When you were changing yesterday I picked it up. You always talked about wanting to get some rainbow quartz from a boyfriend or something so I got you it," he said. "Tell mom I'm getting a ride with Luka. Bye, Rin, I love you."

"WAIT LENNY!...Goodbye...I love you too," I muttered when he wasn't coming back. It wasn't until Len was out of sight when it occurred to me that I'd always wanted a boyfriend to get this for me...but getting it from Len was even better.

**Me: Well…yeah…that was it. I hope you enjoyed…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Sorry, had a little spasm there...**

**Rin's outfit from, once again, **_**Don't Mylist Me, **_**and once again, GO LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW!**

**Miku's outfit from **_**World is Mine**_**, you probably saw this coming but GO LISTEN TO IT NOW!**

**Rin's outfit from **_**Paper Plane **_**so do yourself a favor and LISTEN TO THE SONG!**

**Ok, Yen, if you didn't already know, is Japanese currency and it's different from US dollar. Now, with Japanese Yen 1000 is about 13 dollars in US currency. This is inaccurate, the amount of money for the Taiyaki is only an estimate because I don't live in Japan and I have no idea how much an individual Taiyaki costs. This is just an estimate, not real.**

**Well, there's only one thing left to say here and that is REVIEW! JUST DO IT! ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS PUSH A STUPID LITTLE BUTTON THAT WILL FILL THE AUTHOR'S HEART WITH SO MUCH JOY! IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG! JUST DO IT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! OR DO I HAVE TO TRACK YOU DOWN AND FORCE YOU TO REVIEW? BECAUSE I HAVE DONE IT BEFORE AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN! But seriously, review.**


	2. All Boy's School, wait, WHAT?

**Me: Chapter 2 of my Vocaloid story has arrived. I'm really enjoying writing this one and I hope you do too. Ok, allow me to explain something, within the next couple of chapter Rin and Len will be reunited and their lovely romance will spark yet again…but not without some other men getting in the way. Hon Hon Hon (= cliché French laugh and obvious Hetalia reference). Trust me, I'll make it good. So you know, this is a comedy type story so I'm trying to keep sad things to a minimum, but there will be a lot of drama and some definite cliff hangers (how else will I get you to continue reading this?) but please do enjoy this chapter. I've already started writing Chapter 3 so I'll try to get that out as fast as possible.**

…

The plane ride was long and boring as is any plane ride. Shall we recap? I ended up sitting next to a 7 year old and her mother you would not believe the things kids say these days! That little brat asked questions like 'Why does that girl have no chest?' and 'Why is that girl dressed so indecently?' I WAS NOT DRESSED INDECENTLY AND I DID HAVE A CHEST! It just wasn't that large yet…BUT JUST YOU WAIT IF I KEEP DRINKING MILK AND EATING MY VEGETABLES LIKE MY MOM TELLS ME THEN MY CHEST WILL BE JUST AS LARGE AS MEIKO'S OR LUKA'S! Anyways I got all of my bags and waited. Someone was scheduled to pick me up, and they did oh how they did.

"Are you sure you're supposed to going to Crypton Boarding School?" he said.

"I've never been more sure about something in my life," I answered. So he took me there without one word, which was good, I needed the peace after that horrifying journey. When we arrived there I not once studied my surroundings, I just grabbed my bags and began to text Len. I was able to carry my boatload of crap with me while my eyes were glued to the phone screen.

_Hey, Lenny, whatcha up to?_

_I'm in class, stupid, you must've forgotten about that important detail. And what took you so long to text me anyway, everyone wants to know what the new school's like._

_I was a little preoccupied on that stupid plane so I wasn't even thinking of texting you! And I don't know about the new school, I haven't really looked around yet but from what I can tell it's very pretty_. _Also, I'm starving; seriously, I wonder where their cafeteria is…_

_Well, just let me know more once you've taken a look around, okay?_

_Sure, I definitely will. You know, by the way you're talking…you almost seem worried about me_

_I am worried about you, I'm worried for the both of us. I mean we've never been separated for more than a week before and you are my twin. I don't want you getting hurt or anything over there. Who knows what the girls are like! Plus, we can't even see each other until the Winter Holidays. Do you have any idea how hard that's gonna be? _

_I've gotta say, Len, I'm touched. Yeah, I really do get it, I'm gonna miss you so much but there's nothing we can really do about it I mean someone sold me out and that's all there is to it. I could've gotten expelled for what I've done so this is sort of a blessing. I'm worried about you too Len, I mean without me to protect you from the ravenous fangirls, who will? I love you, Len._

_Wow, I'm touched too Rin, that's the first time you've called me 'Len' instead of 'Lenny' in a long time. I love you too, don't get into too much trouble, okay?_

_I'll try not to, and you Lenny, don't let the fangirls get you_

_I won't, oh shit teacher co-_ I stared at the screen in shock, already knowing exactly what happened, at this point I was inside the building. No one seemed to be around. There was a woman sitting at a counter in what I presumed to be the office, she was typing on a computer.

"Hey, I'm Rin Kagamine, I just transferred here," I said. She looked up and gasped.

"Y-you shouldn't be here!" she stammered.

"What are you talking about…OH MY GOD!" I screamed. It was then I saw the banner that said **Welcome to Crypton's all boy Boarding School**. "WHAT THE HELL? I NEED TO USE YOUR PHONE!" She handed me the phone. Apparently my screaming attracted some male students; they stared in shock and curiosity. I quickly dialed my old school's number.

"Hello, this is-" the receptionist began but I cut her off immediately.

"NOT NOW, NO TIME FOR FORMALITIES, I NEED TO TALK TO MASTER LIKE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. There was a moment of silence.

"You should know better than to text your brother during class-," Master began.

"NO TIME FOR THAT! DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU SENT ME TO AN ALL BOY'S SCHOOL!" I yelled. Master was silent for a moment.

"WHAT?" Master screamed. "But-how-huh-what-AGH!" I heard Master looking through files, then the noises stopped.

"Kagamine, I may have sent your file to the wrong school," Master squeaked. Alright, no matter how dire the situation at hand was, squeaking was _not _a good noise on Master and Master should avoid ever doing it again.

"WHAT! B-BUT IF IT'S AN ALL BOY'S SCHOOL THEN THEY WOULDN'T ACCEPT IT RIGHT? RIGHT?" I yelled.

"Well, The Headmaster over there and I are pretty close, I'll call her right now," Master said.

"Wait-no-Master-" the line went dead anyways, I sighed. I turned to all the boy's looking at me. "What the hell do you want? Get the hell away from me!" they all scattered away. Soon after the secretary or receptionist from before handed me the phone saying 'It's for you'.

"Hello?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, Kagamine, it's me," Master said…why did Master's voice sound so grave?

"W-What happened, when will I be transferred to the proper school?" I asked, already fearing the answer.

"Well…you'll be staying there," Master said and I let out a choke.

"Why? What happened, why can't I go to the right school?" I asked, frantic for the answer.

"Well, you see, I accidentally sent your file to the wrong school and even though it's an all boy Academy there are no rules against a girl entering the school if the Headmaster approves it," Master said.

"Why would he approve me though, I'm a troublemaker!" I exclaimed.

"Well, that's what I'm getting at, you see, the Headmaster specializes in dealing with rowdy students so that wasn't really an issue. Not to mention, Kagamine, that your grades are good and you have a lot of talents that would be useful to the Crypton Academy," Master explained.

"W-What are those talents?" I asked, literally not knowing the answer.

"Well, you see unlike most boys schools, Crypton Academy focuses on one key point, the fine and creative arts, meaning they focus mainly on cooking, acting, vocal music, instrumental music, and dance. And of those points you have three of the talents, you're a superb singer, you know how to play guitar and piano, and you dance like a pro. As for cooking and acting, I wouldn't know your cooking skills but your acting is horrible," Master said.

"I have to…stay here…" I mumbled, finally letting it all sink in.

"That's right, I'm really sorry for the mix-up Kagamine, but there's nothing I can do," Master sighed.

"B-But what if they rape me or something b-boys are scary, Master," I whimpered, suddenly feeling just like how Len felt about his fangirls.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself, besides, the Headmaster there has all of the boys under control and she will not allow any of them to sexually harass you and if they do…then they'll feel the wrath," Master said.

"Wait…the Headmaster here is a girl?" I asked, feeling shocked.

"You got it, she tends to favor girls but since she's so good at handling the boys that's the hand that was dealt her, I'm afraid. Though she'll probably be a little more lenient with you because you're a girl and she'll just adore you, don't do something too over the top Kagamine or else you _will _feel the wrath," Master said, actually sounding a little scared.

"Master, you sound scared," I commented.

"Yes, when angered the woman is the devil," Master said and clearly shivered.

"Now, we'd better say our goodbyes because the Headmaster over there will probably want to talk to you soon," Master said and as if on cue a woman said 'Rin Kagamine, the headmaster would like to see you'.

"Bye, Master," I said and hung up the phone. I followed the woman into a back office. To my surprise there was neither a bulking woman or an old lady. Instead, there was a woman in her late twenties, early thirties. And she was beautiful. She had short, dark hair and almost pinkish eyes.

"Hi there, you must be Rin Kagamine, it's nice to meet you, my name is Lola, I'm the Headmaster here," Lola smiled warmly and held out her hand, I shook it gently. "Now, Ms. Kagamine, please have a seat."

"O-Ok," I stuttered and sat in the seat in front of her desk. She sat down in her seat. I was a little weary of Lola, she _seemed _nice but even fearless Master was terrified of her.

"Now, I'm dearly sorry about this situation, I honestly thought Master sent me that file so I accepted you. Now that you're in our records there won't be any way to transfer you to the proper school until next year," Lola explained calmly.

"Wait...Master was able to transfer me so easily so why can't you transfer me?" I asked.

"Because Vocaloid Academy, the all girl's school you were supposed to be sent to, already has every spot filled up. They weren't expecting any other students and if they receive one now it would be a waste of time because you wouldn't get accepted in. Best case scenario you'd be wait listed and have to wait for over a year," Lola said.

"Then why wait a year until I can get transferred out, let's send my file now and then once the year is up I'll have a sure spot!" I exclaimed.

"Because, Ms. Kagamine, you won't be transferred to that Academy after a year, you'll be transferred back to your original school…unless…you _want _to go to Vocaloid Academy next year?" Lola said.

"But...wait, I thought that my punishment was to be transferred," I pondered.

"Both Master and I think you've suffered through enough, don't you agree? I mean one year with these hounds is worse than any other punishment Master could dish out," Lola smiled and I paled.

"Are they really that bad?" I asked.

"Some of them are real troublemakers but don't you worry Ms. Kagamine if any of them ever bother you I'll make sure they thoroughly regret it and will never do something remotely similar to you again," Lola said in such a calm voice that it sent chills down my spine. Suddenly, the secretary from before walked in looking a little pissed and exasperated.

"It's Akaito again," she said dully and Lola just sighed as though she was used to it.

"Send him in," Lola said and I gaped at her.

"U-hm, M-Miss Headmaster, I-" I began.

"Don't be so formal with me, Ms. Kagamine, call me Lola! Or Onee-chan, or Lola-sensei. And since you'll be calling me that, I guess I can call you Rin!" Lola said.

"Alright, I guess that's ok Lola-sensei, but are you sure it's alright for you to send a student in when I'm still here?" I asked.

"Of course it's alright Rin-chin, oh that sounds so cute! I want you to see this," Lola said and I felt more chills go down my spine. Only seconds after hearing Lola say that a boy with bright red hair and cocky smirk walked into the room with his hands in the pocket of his school uniform which consisted of black pants, and white dress shirt and red necktie hanging loosely from his collar.

"What's up, Lola?" he asked coolly. I inwardly groaned at the sound of his voice, I knew his type, annoying and immature.

"THAT'S HEADMASTER LOLA TO YOU BRAT NOW TAKE A SEAT!" Lola spat and I kid you not her personality completely changed from her kind one to this monstrous one. And, let me tell you, her new personality was not in the slightest bit fake. Well, seems like this kid knew what was best for him and sat in the seat next to me.

"Who's this...Headmaster Lola," Akaito said, cringing on the word Headmaster, and glanced at me.

"SHE, is my precious new student, but we're not talking about her right now, we're talking about you. What did you do this time, Akaito?" Lola asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything," Akaito smiled and Lola just stood completely calm and looked out her window.

"It doesn't look like nothing Akaito, I'll tell you what, if you confess right now your punishment will be lessened and for every second you don't confess I'll add onto your punishment," Lola smiled. "You've got ten seconds and if you don't confess by then I'll pull out the evidence that this is your doing and then, if I have to do that you'll get the worst possible punishment I can dish out. So you'd better confess."

**1 second**

"I'm telling you it wasn't me," Akaito said.

**2** **seconds**

"The clock is ticking Akaito, your punishment is worsening rapidly," Lola said.

**3 seconds**

"I told you, I didn't graffiti the side of the school," he said.

**4 seconds**

"How would you know that someone graffitied the side of the school, I never specified what you did," Lola said.

**5** **seconds**

"Alright, it was me," Akaito admitted.

"Just as I thought," Lola said and started writing some stuff down on a piece of paper and then she stamped it.

"Alright, you've got detention every day after school for the next month, and that includes no weekend activities, you'll clean up all the vandalism over the school at sunrise until I think you've done enough and once a week for the next month you'll be on kitchen duty, got it? And if you miss even one of these activities without a _good _excuse, I'll add onto your punishment," Lola said...ok I understood his vandalism was bad and all but that punishment was a little bit harsh.

"What? That's way too much!" Akaito exclaimed.

"Well if you'd just confessed from the beginning you'd only have detention for a week and you'd only have to clean up your graffiti, next time I tell you to confess straight up you should do it," Lola shrugged and handed him a piece of paper. After Akaito left Lola turned to look at me.

"Now, Rin-chin, I've heard of your past problems and I want you to know I'll be lenient with you because you are a fellow female and you got sucked into a mess that you didn't deserve to be sucked into, but, don't do anything to bad or too much of it or else I will not hold back on punishments, do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah, I get it but Akaito's punishment...wasn't that a bit harsh?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Every punishment added on wasn't because of what he did but because of every second he lied to me. It was his own fault for not being honest from the beginning," Lola shrugged. "Now, I hate to have to tell you this but there were no empty dorms so you'll be sharing a room with one of the boys, try not to freak out though because he's a good kid and he wouldn't try anything anyway. And in the mean time, we've never made girl uniforms before so I'll have to order one that'll match with the boys for you, so until then just where whatever you want for your classes. As for the classes, they start tomorrow, I'm going to ask you to fill out some forms before you head to your dorm so that I can have a schedule ready for you by later today," Lola said I nodded as she handed me some forms. I read through them and filled them out, according to the forms there were 7 classes a day. History, Math, English, Science and then three electives. Except for on Friday where we spend four hours learning foreign language and then we get out of classes early. On the weekends, we're allowed to leave the school and go wherever we want, but we have to stay in groups of four. And everyone has to be home by sunset. For my three electives I chose what Master had said my three talents were, Dancing, Singing, and Playing Instruments...though it helped that I was horrible at cooking and acting. After everything was filled out I handed the papers back to Lola. She skimmed through them and nodded.

"Everything looks good, your dorm number is 232 and here's your key," Lola said and handed me a map with my dorm circled and numbered on it along with a shiny silver key. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll see you later, Lola-sensei," I said.

"You're luggage has already been delivered to your dorm," Lola added as I left her office. I sent her a nod and continued on my way. My checkered back pack was hanging limply from my back and I felt it flop against it. There weren't a lot of boys around but the ones that were around were staring at me with interest as I walked by and by interest I don't mean sexual interest for the most part I mean more of an interest that was like 'what's a girl doing here?'. Thankfully, none of them approached me because I was _in no mood_ _for them_. Finally, I reached my room. I shakily opened the door fearing for who my roommate was. But the second I opened the door all of my troubles were blown away because sitting there on one of the beds in the room was...a shota. He was short, and small, and just plain adorable. He was dressed up in a white and green shirt with brown pants; though the sleeves on his shirt went passed his hands making him look even _more _adorable. Not to mention he had a little green scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Are you my roommate?" He asked in an adorable voice. I just wanted to squish his cheeks.

"Yep, that's me, Rin Kagamine, and you are?" I asked.

"I-I'm Nigaito Shion," he said.

"Well, I'm glad I got you as my roommate and not some creepy pervert," I sighed and Nigaito looked at me with chibi eyes.

"Um, I hope you don't mind my asking but...girls don't usually go here so..." Nigaito trailed off with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, I don't mind. See, there was a mix-up so now I'm stuck here for here for the year," I explained, not wanting to go into full detail.

"Oh, I see," he said and I looked upon my bags sitting upon what I assumed was supposed to be my bed. I picked up my first suitcase which was filled with the things that would Rinify my room.

"Hey, do you mind if I decorate a bit?" I asked and Nigaito shook his head and I smiled. First, I pulled out a golden picture frame with my most treasured picture sitting inside. It was back when our family was whole. My mom was smiling carefreely with my Dad standing next to her and staring lovingly at all of us. Len and I were standing in front of them with smiles on our faces; since our picture was being taken we'd stopped what we were doing to smile at the camera. I still remember how I'd let Len's hair down from his ponytail and how he'd undone one of my twintails and got the white bow in my hair to sit lopsided. In the picture Len and I had true smiles and we held each other's hands. We looked like little ruffians but it was still the happiest memory our family had before we broke apart. You see, soon after that picture was taken our father was killed in a car accident. Our mother was devastated and that's about the time her yandere tendencies began. I placed the picture on my bedside table before rummaging through my bag more. I was about to take out my other pictures, anime posters, and band posters when my cell phone went off with _'World is Mine'_ a song that Miku sang at one point (too bad she wasn't famous, she had a really pretty voice) and I downloaded onto my phone. I checked the ID to see it was Len.

I flipped open my phone and said "Hello?"

"Thanks a lot Rin, I've got detention for texting during class," Len said bitterly.

"No offense, Lenny, but I think my situation is just a bit worse than yours," I replied as I pulled out a picture of Len and I making funny faces and the frame said 'Warning: Does not play well With Others'.

"What do you mean?" Len asked, already sensing something was wrong, us twins were like that.

"I got sent to an all boy school instead of an all girl one," I said and hung up the picture of Len and I on the wall beside my closet.

"...What? But they're going to send you back right, RIGHT? Does Master know about this, heck, does _mom _know about this?" Len asked frantically.

"Actually, I'm stuck here for the year. Yeah, Master knows and Master said it was an accident. I don't know if mom knows yet, I'm not sure if Master's told her but I'll give her a call, just to be sure."

"You always get sucked into the worst situations, Rin," Len sighed.

"Hey, it's not like I planned for this to happen!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I know, so...what's it like?" Len asked.

"Well, I haven't actually looked around much but it seems pretty nice. Not to mention the Headmaster is weird but kind of cool too," I said.

"Well, things haven't changed much here except the fangirls are getting more persistent now that you're not around to protect me. Oh, and the girls wanna know what you're up to. Hey, we should do a Video Chat when everyone gets home so we can all talk to each other.

"Yeah, that way I can explain to them all at once," I said.

"I'll let everyone know about the Video Chat thing, and I'll call you when everyone's on," Len said.

"Thanks Lenny, you're the best," I smiled.

"I know, I love you, Rin," Len said.

"Love you too Lenny, talk to ya later," I said and snapped my phone shut.

"Was that your brother?" Nigaito asked.

"Yep, Lenny's my twin," I replied and took out the poster for my favorite anime ever, Durarara. It had Shizuo and Izaya, my two favorite characters, plastered on it. I sighed in delight as I taped it on my closet door. Then, I took out my favorite band poster which had everyone from Utau on it. You see, Utau Utau Paradise was created by the band Utau. In it there was Teto and Ted Kasane, Momo Momone, Defoko, Sora Suiga, Mako Nagone, and sometimes Shou Kaneyama. It was such a cool band; I wished I could be in a band like them someday.

"You like Utau? Me too!" Nigaito exclaimed.

"I know! Aren't they great?" I said and finally finished putting up all of my decorations.

"Yeah," Nigaito smiled. Since that was all done I grabbed my yellow bag and started to unpack my clothes. I hung up most of them in the closet but I used some drawers that were built into the wall to fit my underwear and pajamas, the entire time checking to see if Nigaito was looking. Then, I walked into the bathroom with my toiletries and put them into one of two brown cupboards, I'd have to paint mine orange later. I put my shampoo, conditioner, and soap into the bathtub. If I needed to shave or something I could just take out the materials needed. That part wasn't too difficult. I walked out of the bathroom and flopped onto the bed. And wouldn't you know it right when I was getting comfortable someone started pounding on the door. I instantly looked over to Nigaito who sighed and got up to open the door. Pretty much the second I heard the door click open I saw a man dressed similar to Nigaito (except instead of green it was blue) burst into the room. He looked a lot like Nigaito not just in clothing; come to think of it...Nigaito looked a lot like Akaito too. But anyway, unlike Nigaito this man was tall and lean, with more matured features. And his blue and white jacket fit him perfectly, as in the sleeves didn't cover his hands.

"Come on, Nigaito, get your things, we're all going out for ice cream," the man said excitedly, not yet noticing me.

"Um, Kaito-nii," Nigaito began and Kaito turned to me.

"Wow, the rumors _were _true, there is a girl at the school," Kaito said cheerfully and I blinked.

"Yeah, she's my roommate," Nigaito said.

"Really? She's lucky she got you and not anyone else," Kaito said. "Do you wanna come for ice cream with us?" I bit my lip and looked at my watch, according to that school just got out so it'd probably be about another hour before our Video Chat started.

"Sure," I said. I looked at Nigaito and he looked a little bit happy that I was coming.

"Great...oh right, I'm Kaito Shion, what's your name?" Kaito asked.

"I'm Rin, Rin Kagamine," I said.

"Great! I'm sure everyone else will love you!" Kaito exclaimed.

"W-Wait...who else is coming?" I asked.

"Well, my other brother will be there along with Mikuo, Dell, and I think Ted will be there too," Kaito said and my face turned into shock when I heard the name 'Ted'. I decided I'd better wait to see, rather than question it. "I'm sure you'll get along great with them."

"Yeah, all of them are really nice, well, Dell's a bit mean and so is Akaito but other than that you'll be fine," Nigaito added. I sighed; of course Akaito would also be their brother. I didn't exactly know him but he also wasn't my type of guy...come to think of it...he'd be perfect Neru.

"Akaito would be mad if he heard you say that," Kaito laughed as we appeared in a huge cafeteria; there also weren't many people there.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked. They sent me questioning looks "I mean there aren't really a lot of guys around here, you'd think there would be more."

"They're all outside the school, enjoying their last day before school begins, after sunset, this place will be packed," Kaito explained.

"Then wouldn't you be out, I mean it is the last day?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we find it much more fun to have the school practically all to ourselves. This school is very rich so it has a lot of stuff to do, and today we don't even have to wait, we get it all for ourselves," Kaito said. It was then I noticed just how right Kaito was, this school was rich. The cafeteria had beautiful long mahogany tables with plush, wooden seats. The floors were shiny, granite tiles, and there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. I stared in awe at this beautiful place

"Wow, it's really beautiful here," I muttered to myself in awe.

"I know," someone said from behind me and I instantly let out a cat like hiss. Kaito, Nigaito, and I all turned to look at Lola who was standing there happily. "Hey, Rin-chin, how you holding up?"

"Um, good Lola-sensei," I said awkwardly.

"Oh good, I was afraid you'd have some sort of emotional breakdown," Lola sighed in relief.

"Hey! I'm not that weak!" I exclaimed in aggravation.

"I know, but you can't keep me from worrying," she said.

"...whatever," I sighed.

"Well, I've got some work to be doing so I'll talk to you later, Rin-chin," she said and ran off to do what she was supposed to be doing in the first place.

"Wow, the Headmaster really likes you," Kaito commented.

"Don't remind me," I groaned, already knowing Lola was going to be a headache.

"Well, let's go they're right over there," Kaito said and pointed to a table not too far away.

"Alright," I said and followed them over to a table where some boys were talking happily to each other.

"Hey Kai-to?" one with aqua hair said, he reminded me of Miku, what he said turned into a question when he saw me.

"Hey everyone, this here is Rin!" Kaito introduced me.

"What's a girl doing here, Kaito? Please don't tell me you snuck her in from outside the school," a guy with silver hair sighed.

"Actually, when I was in Lola's office earlier today she said she was 'her precious student'," Akaito said. They all turned to stare.

"H-hey, what's with the stares? I'm going to be attending this school for the year," I said defensively.

"Attending? And how did you manage that?" the gray haired one asked.

"It was a mistake," I replied.

"Well, let's stop all this awkward tension right here, my name is Mikuo Hatsune, the gray haired one is Dell Honne, and the man in red is Akaito Shion. I'm pleased to meet such a lovely girl such as yourself," the turquoise haired one said. It appeared this 'Ted' guy I'd heard of earlier was a no-show.

"Wait, Mikuo Hatsune?" I asked, feeling the need to ask considering they looked similar, their names were similar, and their surnames were the same.

"At your service, what can I do for you?" he asked, and somehow I got the feeling that he was flirting with me.

"Um...do you happen to know a Miku Hatsune, by any chance?" I asked.

"Yeah, Miku is my cousin, do you know her?" he asked.

"Yeah, Miku's my best friend; she's like a sister to me!" I exclaimed.

"Well, maybe sometime in the near future she could become a relative of sorts..." Mikuo trailed off.

"Not interested," I said much to Mikuo's dismay.

"Stop flirting so obviously with the new girl, Mikuo," Dell ordered and then turned to Kaito and Nigaito. "Ted couldn't make it because he had band practice again."

"Oh, that's disappointing, I'm sure Rin would've loved to meet him," Nigaito sighed sadly.

"Oh, you mean she's a fan too?" Dell asked and I nodded.

"I swear to God, if Ted steals her away I'll kill him," Mikuo growled.

"...Anyway, let's get that ice cream!" Kaito exclaimed joyfully.

"Ugh, no way Kaito, I'm not getting that shit," Akaito said and stood up, "Just get whatever you want." All the other guys followed his example and walked towards some cafeteria buffet line thingy. When we got there, I swear there were millions of food options. I smiled at them in joy; the last I'd eaten was my mom's pancakes. I noticed each guy was choosing one specific food and not a mix. Let's see, Mikuo had a leek, Akaito had a...HABANERO PEPPER, HOW COULD HE EAT THAT? Nigaito had an apple, Kaito had a bowl of ice cream, and Dell hadn't gotten anything except now there was a curious cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I suppose it should've been my duty to just get an orange and be done with it but I was soooo hungry. I ordered a bowl of beef ramen and a bowl of rice and sat at a table with the rest of those guys. I'm pretty sure they started talking about something but I was too focused on my food to notice.

"So, Rin, what happened that got you sent to this school?" Dell asked me and I jerked at the sound of my name. I trained myself that even if I was completely zoned out I could always hear when someone was addressing me.

"Well…I was supposed to be transferred to Vocaloid Academy, an all girl's academy, as an alternative to expulsion because of bad behavior, I'd rather not go into it that much. Well, our Headmaster sent the file to this school by mistake and due to an unfortunate turn of events I have to attend here for a year," I explained as simply as I could.

"Well, I'd say you got pretty lucky, Rin, because this is the most prestigious Arts school there is in the country, anyone who goes here becomes successful and parents will do anything to get their kids into this school, you're lucky, you got a free ride here. Plus, you're the first girl to ever come here," Kaito said. I bit my lip, I knew he was right but…I would much rather be with my friends and Len then in an amazing, prestigious school.

"Well, what about Vocaloid Academy, is that place any good?" I asked.

"Well, it's the second most prestigious school for Arts in the country, they try to beat us every year but ever since Lola became our Headmaster, we win every year," Nigaito said.

"You make it sound like there's a competition or something," I said.

"Well, there is, actually. We compete in test scores, but also, every year, we compete in all five arts with only the top students from each art competing. Every year, we win the competition in all five arts," Kaito explained and I nodded thoughtfully.

"That sounds pretty interesting," I said.

"Enough with all of this small talk, so Rin, do you have a boyfriend back home?" Mikuo asked and I blushed slightly at the question, not expecting it.

"Well, not now, but I don't see how that matters considering I'm never going out with you. Besides, I already have someone I like," I replied, almost tripping over my words.

"Oh really, who does Rin like?" Mikuo asked curiously.

"You don't know him, he lives back home," I replied, waving him off.

"Then how do you know that he won't get together with someone while you're gone?" Mikuo challenged, raising an eyebrow and smiling. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the question.

"I highly doubt that Lenny's gonna be going for one of his stalkers. Besides, he doesn't like anyone, anyway," I responded, wiping a couple stray tears from my eyes. Even the _thought _of Len getting a girlfriend was amusing. Nigaito was looking at me strangely, but I couldn't fathom why.

"Oh, so the guy that you like is named Lenny?" Mikuo deducted still with the smug look on his face.

"Like I said, not like you know him," I sneered.

"I can always just ask Miku," Mikuo argued.

"Right, like she'd tell you," I laughed.

"Why wouldn't she?" he asked.

"Well…if I tell her not to tell you then problem solved, she won't. I think she'd choose me over you, any day," I said.

"Why don't you want me to find out? It's not like I know him," Mikuo said, using my own words against me. I blushed slightly I'd…gotten myself a bit too deep in this situation.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ANYWAY SO CAN WE JUST DROP IT!" I yelled and stood up from my seat. Everyone at the table was silent; Mikuo had an expression of shock on his face. I quickly sat back down in my seat and stared at my lap, humiliated at my violent reaction. "I-I'm sorry, I was out of line."

"I-It's ok, let's just talk about something else," Nigaito said awkwardly. Even after everyone agreed, after my stupid outburst it was much more difficult to get a conversation out of anyone.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the theater?" Kaito asked cheerfully.

"Fine, why not?" "Sure" "Okay."

"Er…I'm not really done unpacking yet so I'm gonna head back and do that," I said and scratched the back of my head.

"Ok, join us later if you want to, Rin," Nigaito said.

"I'll hold you to that," I said and then, we all parted ways. I tried my hardest to hurry back to the room, this school was weird and I didn't feel comfortable being the only girl (besides Lola) walking around. I kept my head down as I speed walked straight back to my room, and I would've made it too, if I hadn't bumped into someone's chest.

"Um who are you?" A feminine voice asked. I looked up at the person and gasped.

"T-There's another girl at this school?" I nearly screamed.

…

**Me: Well, there you have it. I left it off on a cliffhanger. If you are the first person to guess the name of the mystery man/woman that I just used, I will write an idea that you have for this story within Chapter 3…so good luck with that! Hope you can guess correctly! **


	3. Oh, so he's a boy, wait, WHAT?

**Me: Well, here it is, after months of waiting, I finally updated. *cries in emo corner to grow mushrooms* I'm sorry for the wait, about 3,000 words in (this is like 4, 000 words) I got a massive writers block. I actually procrastinated for two months before I picked up this story and just got the inspiration to finish this chapter. I pretty bad at updating *sweat-drop* but I do intend on finishing this story. How long it will be, I'm as clueless as you. But, I do have a storyboard set up in my head and I know the BIG events that will happen…and I do mean big. Also, some of you might be wondering where some of the other Vocaloids are lurking like perhaps Gakupo or Gumi, well fret no longer! I have plans for them. I also plan on using some lesser known Vocaloids, like Iroha, Kiyoteru, and maybe even Sonika. Just be patient, I know I'm not very reliable but I'm a busy person. (I am in the Drumline, and that is just plain painfully time-consuming) Anyways, enjoy!**

…

"What?" the person asked and that's when I realized upon closer inspection that this person was a boy and not a girl.

"Uhm…I'm very sorry, please excuse me," I said and bowed in apology.

"You haven't answered my question, who are you?" he asked.

"Rin Kagamine," I replied without even thinking about how it was rude to ask for someone's name before stating your own, "And you?"

"Piko Utatane," he said, "You know, if you liked me, you could've just said so."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. What the hell was this guy talking about?

"You didn't have to bump into me to get my attention. All you had to do was tell me you liked me, wouldn't be the first girl," he said.

"…Look, I bumped into you by mistake, sorry to burst your bubble, but I already like someone else," I said. He sighed as though it was tragic; well…maybe he was upset that I didn't like him.

"I understand, you're shy and you don't want me to know of your feelings yet. Just tell me when you're ready, Rin Kagamine," he said and I blinked.

"Didn't you just hear me? I said that I don't li-" I said but was cut off.

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow, Rin, I'll be waiting for your confession," he smirked and then walked off. How did this guy know I was a student here? Was the information really spreading that fast? I sighed and ran back to my room, I felt…weird. All of the people who went to this school were weird, the Headmaster was weird, and that Piko guy was just…where did he get the assumption that I liked him? I supposed I should've been happy, I mean, at least I wasn't going to be alone here. I still wished I was home though…

I opened up my laptop and signed into Skype, it was still too early but I had nothing better to do. I noticed that Miku had already on, but I wasn't surprised, Miku seemed to always be on Skype. In a flash, a little window popped up with Miku's beaming face in it. At the time, her hair was down, which was pretty normal for her when she wasn't in public. If you asked me, Miku looked much prettier without her twintails but I never told her because of how much she adored that hairstyle. The thing was, Miku looked more matured with her hair down, but the twintails made her look like she was trying to stay a child.

"Rin-chan!" Miku exclaimed joyfully, and had we not been separated, I knew she would've hugged me.

"Hey, Miku, how are things?" I asked and dragged my laptop over to my bed so I could lie down on my stomach.

"Doing great, though it sucks you aren't here because Utau Utau Paradise is having this huge sale and the members of Utau are even coming down for an autograph signing!" Miku exclaimed.

"That's so awesome! But I guess you'll have to drag someone else along," I sighed sadly.

"So how's the academy, fancy?" Miku asked, that was right, I hadn't told her about the whole 'Boy's Boarding School' thing, well then again, I'd just assumed Len would've told everyone.

"E-eh, I'll tell you all about it once everyone signs on," I said. Miku sent me a questioning look but didn't press the subject. I was just about to start out a new conversation when I noticed that Luka logged on. Very soon after, her face popped up on my screen.

"Hello, Rin, how's your new school, make any new friends?" Luka asked. One thing about Luka was not only was she regal and sophisticated but also motherly and kind. Why couldn't I be like her?

"Well, sort of, I'll explain more once everyone's logged on," I, once again, explained. Geez, why couldn't everyone just log on at the same time? As if by magic, both Len and Neru logged on at the same time. I flew back in shock, not expecting what I saw…Neru…didn't have her cell phone with her, cue the dramatic music. Though, she was all twitchy and jittery.

"Um, Neru, what's wrong with you, where's your phone?" I asked, as her eye started to have a spasm.

"My bitch of a mom took away my phone because of my cell phone bill, I keep telling her I need Unlimited but nooo," Neru grumbled…woah if Neru didn't didn't get her cell phone back quick, she'd end up going on a murderous rampage.

"Um, why don't you get a job and pay for your own cell phone bill?" Len asked.

"I WOULDN'T NEED A FUCKING JOB, IF WE JUST GOT FUCKING UNLIMITED!" Neru roared and just second later we all heard a _very_ familiar voice yell "DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!" Neru flinched as we heard stomping up the stairs and the door slammed open to reveal Neru's mom, Lily. Lily was an incredibly beautiful woman, and also very young. Lily had given birth to Neru when she was only 16 years old, and the man who'd impregnated her, ended up leaving. Still, Lily led a good life and had a powerful personality.

"We don't need no fancy unlimited plan, IF YOU WOULDN'T TEXT SO MUCH! Hi, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka," Lily roared violently but then greeted us cheerfully, yep definitely Tsundere type.

"Well that's never gonna happen so if you don't want to spend your paycheck on my phone bill just get me Unlimited!" Neru argued.

"Or I just don't give you your phone back, then, I pay nothing," Lily sneered.

"What! N-No but…fine I'll get a job," Neru muttered hatefully.

"That's my girl! Bye you all, Rin, I hope you're enjoying boarding school!" Lily smiled cheerily and exited the room.

"Uhm, sorry," Neru murmured, humiliated.

"It's ok, it was actually kind of funny," Meiko laughed.

"Meiko, when did you get on?" Miku asked, honestly, no one had noticed her presence.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice," Len added.

"Um somewhere within that fight, but let's not forget the reason we're all here. Rin, tell us about your boarding school experiences," Meiko said.

"Well, it goes like this. Earlier today, I get on the plane to be sent to Vocaloid Academy, which by the way contained probably the brattiest girl on this living world!" I exclaimed, bitterly thinking of the girl who had insulted my chest size.

"Let me guess, she insulted your boobs," Miku said, her blue eyes glittering in amusement.

"S-shut up Miku that wasn't the only thing she insulted! Anyway, I get off and ask to go to the Boarding School that was printed out on a little sheet of paper my mom received from the Boarding School…damn false advertising, could've mentioned what type of school it was…so I arrive at the Boarding School, the place is practically deserted, so I got to the office and you'll never guess what I see. A giant banner saying 'Welcome to Crypton's all boy Boarding School'," I said. Everyone was completely silent; they all stared at me in either shock or waiting as though they thought it was a joke. The only one who looked completely normal was Len and that was because he already knew.

"A-Are you serious?" Neru asked, she'd actually stopped twitching she was so shocked by my tale.

"Dead and completely serious," I replied.

"They're sending you back right? You can't possibly stay at an all boy's Boarding School!" Miku said, just as surprised as Neru was.

"That's where the story continues, apparently, Master sent my file to the wrong school, and the Headmaster accepted it because she's a girl and probably wanted another girl to bond with or something like that. Well, I couldn't go to Vocaloid Academy because they were already filled up, so I stay here for the rest of the year and then go back home, you know, for punishment. If there's one good thing about being here though, is that it's the best Fine Art's school in the country," I said.

"Wow, that seems like quite a long day for you, Rin," Luka said.

"Oh, it doesn't end there. All of the rooms were taken up so I had to room with a guy. It's cool though because he's all shota and cute. So, this shota has like a million brothers, so one of them invites me to hang out with them. So we eat lunch, which by the way, this school is loaded. And I meet a bunch of guys, which by the way, Miku, was one of your cousins," I said.

"Oh, you mean Mikuo? Did he hit on you?" Miku asked.

"How did you know?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Mikuo's into tiny, dainty girls with cute faces," Miku replied.

"I AM NOT DAINTY!" I exclaimed.

"No, you just look like it," Meiko pointed.

"Dammit, Len, this is all your fault!" I exclaimed

"How is it my fault?" Len asked, truly shocked.

"If it wasn't for you and your boy genes then I would have a large chest and then this Mikuo guy wouldn't like me!" I replied.

"Yeah, well, it's because of your dainty girl genes that I'm a shota and have a million fangirls!" Len argued.

"I'm not dainty, you stupid blond banana sucker!" I yelled.

"Banana Sucker! Flat chested retard!"

"Baby faced girl!"

"Orange worshipping boy!"

"Take it back, Len, I swear if I was there I would kill you!"

"You know I just won."

"You did not win, boy lolita!"

"I totally did, you ran out of insults!"

"No I didn't you-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! WE'RE HERE TO TALK BECAUSE ONE OF US ISN'T HERE WITH US RIGHT NOW SO DON'T RUIN IT WITH YOUR FUCKING ARGUMENT WHEN WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!" Miku shrieked…this was bad, Dark Miku had come out. Needless to say, I was sincerely glad I wasn't in the same town as Miku at the moment.

"Wait…did you just say that they love each other?" Neru asked, her face was slightly tinted pink and my eyes grew wide in realization…Neru had always been looking down at her phone screen that I never noticed that Neru liked Len. It was so obvious now, the hurt in her eyes as though she'd been slapped across the face and the humiliation that the possibility that Len and I loved each other existed.

"Of course they do! I mean honestly, it's the most obvio-" Miku began.

"Miku!" I interrupted. Miku instantly realized she was about to say something she shouldn't and snapped her mouth shut, instantly, Dark Miku was gone.

"…Anyway, let's just discuss something else, shall we? Meiko, I heard you got a new job," Luka said, steering us to a more peaceful conversation. And that was how it went for another hour or so until we called it quits and decided to talk more possibly the following day. I shut my laptop and sighed. There was a sharp knocking on the door, considering there was no Nigaito to open the door this time, I dragged myself off the bed and opened that thing we call a door myself.

"Rin-chin! It's good to see you!" Lola exclaimed and gave me a quick but choking hug.

"Um…yeah," I said with a smile.

"I've got your schedule right here!" she said and waved a small slip of paper in her hand.

"Great!" I said and accepted the small piece of paper from her hands.

"Sorry I can't stay longer, Rin-chin, but it being the day before school I have a lot of work to get done. Dinner is at 7:00, don't be late, I'd hate for you to attract a lot of attention considering you're a girl and all and it would probably be awkward for you," she said and then waved goodbye. I took this opportunity to look over my schedule.

_1)English_

_2)Band_

_3)Vocals_

_4)History_

_5)Science_

_6)Dance_

_7)Math_

_Friday: Spanish_

I frowned at the words Spanish, I would've preferred to learn English but I supposed I got what was left over since I registered the last day and all. I couldn't help but wonder if I had any classes with my new 'friends'. That would be nice, but not exactly plausible considering how large the school was and I was pretty sure we weren't all in the same grade. I glanced at the clock; it was 6:27 p.m. which gave me enough time to shower and change before going to the dining hall. I mean, I _had _been on a germ infested plane earlier. So, I picked out some black shorts, a gray T-shirt along with some black and white knee-socks to wear after my shower. The water was nice and warm; it felt truly pleasant on my sore muscles.

I changed into my fresh clothes and brushed out my blonde hair, and retied my white bow. I looked nice enough. I slipped on my spare converse which were black because, let's face it, orange doesn't exactly go with everything. I looked over at the clock and gasped 7:02, I had to run and pray that the clock was running fast. Geez, there was no way I could've been in the shower so long. **(A/N happens to me all the time). **I ran quickly to the dining hall, and thankfully, it appeared not all of the guys were there yet so I didn't actually attract that much attention.

"Hey, Rin, come sit with us!" Mikuo called and tried waving me over to the seat that was available next to him. I wasn't too happy with the arrangement, but it was better than sitting alone. Just as I was about to walk over, I looked up and noticed a small table near the front where Lola was sitting and she was flailing her arms through the air and gesturing to the seat next to her. I didn't want to sit in front of a million guys, but I couldn't very well say no to the Headmaster of our school either.

Apparently, everything was chosen for me when an arm wrapped around my waist and dragged me towards a farther away table. I glanced and instantly groaned at said person.

"It's you," I sighed.

"You sound excited, ready to admit you've fallen for me?" Piko asked with a smirk on his face.

"…I already told you, I don't like you," I growled.

"Denial," he replied.

"It's not denial! I like someone else!" I insisted.

"You're not a good liar," he laughed.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT LYING!" I yelled slightly, I was beginning to lose my temper.

"That was also a lie," he said and sat us both down at a table.

"Alright, everyone, tonight is the first dinner before school starts. Everyone needs to be in a seat as of now…NOW!" Lola exclaimed. Anyone who'd been loitering around was instantly jumping into the nearest seats. "Alright, this is a very special year because this will be the first year female student has joined our midst. Rin Kagamine, please stand." I paled and Lola's words, why did she have to do that to me? Still, I shakily stood up from my seat and just shut my eyes. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"You see her? You know what she looks like? Great, if anyone, and I mean anyone is caught or reported to have harassed her in _any _way, there will be the worst of consequences to face," Lola said darkly. I could feel the malice in the air; I quickly sat down and looked down at me knees. This was going to be a long night.

…

"Why didn't you sit with us, Rin?" Mikuo replied as he walked Nigaito and I back to our room, but for argument's sake, it was more just me.

"I already told you, that stupid Piko guy dragged me away," I huffed, that stupid white-haired idiot pissed me off. Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that I had no feelings for him?

"Ugh, that guy is such a weirdo, he looks so girly too," Mikuo grumbled. I decided it would be better not to mention that Mikuo looked like Miku with short hair.

"Yeah, he's definitely weird, I'll give him that," I muttered.

"So…Rin, why don't you come with me to my room tonight?" Mikuo suggested.

"As tempting as that offer is, I'll have to decline," I responded dryly.

"Why not?" Mikuo whined.

"First of all, it's against the rules. Second, it's indecent considering you're a boy and I'm a girl. And third, the most important reason, is you're a pervert who has a crush on me and I don't want to explain to Lola that the reason you're dead was self defense," I replied.

"Fine, Fine, I get it, I'll see you tomorrow, Rin, bye," Mikuo grumbled. I waved to him slightly before entering my room, the lights were off and I could hear the softest of snores from Nigaito. Oh, so he went to bed early…as much as my prankster self wanted to scare him awake or paint his nails, I decided that I'd better leave that innocent shota alone for at least a while.

"What to do, what to do…" I muttered to myself, after all, I couldn't do anything that would awaken or startle the poor little guy. So, I decided to leave and go elsewhere. I suddenly wished I hadn't told Mikuo goodbye…not because I liked him or anything remotely similar, but because this school was unbelievably large and easy to get lost in.

"Ugh, maybe I should just go to bed," I groaned.

"Oh, so you decided to take me up on my offer!" a voice exclaimed from behind me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! STALKER! PERVERT! CREEP!" I screamed and started smacking Mikuo when I saw it was him.

"Stop it, Rin, stop it!" Mikuo yelled.

"Why were you waiting in front of my room?" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't! I just needed to give Nigaito his medicine because Kaito was too lazy to come!" Mikuo replied.

"Wait, medicine?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nigaito is really sickly so he needs some special vitamins to keep him from getting sick so often," Mikuo responded. There was a long moment of silence.

"D'WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE'D MAKE A PERFECT UKE, A PERFECT ONE! I CAN PICTURE IT NOW, THE SEME IS CARING FOR HIS WEAK, SMALL, SHOTA LOVER AND THEN IT WILL ALL LEAD TO HOT, PASSIONATE YAOI SEX!" I screamed. A couple doors opened and I got some strange looks from some guys. Eventually all of the doors closed after some grunts of me being a yaoi fangirl and a pervert. Pffft, I wasn't a pervert, just a perfectly normal girl.

Mikuo stared at me like I was deranged. Then the idea came, and it was too brilliant to ignore.

"Oh! You could be the seme! I can see it now, Mikuo, I can just see it!" I squealed and proceeded to tell him of my yaoi fantasy in great detail.

_Warning: This next part contains very light yaoi._

"_Here, drink up your medicine, I can't believe you have another cold," Mikuo sighed._

"_I'm sorry, Mikuo, I tried my best but sometimes the vitamins fail," Nigaito replied quietly, getting the slightest of tears in his eyes._

"_Hey, don't get so upset, it's not your fault!" Mikuo said frantically._

"_Why did I have to be born so fragile…you always have to care for me. I want to care for you too…" Nigaito trailed off innocently, not really understanding the true power behind his words._

"_Nigaito…you're getting me all worked up. You don't need to worry; I'll always care for you. All you need to worry about is recovering," Mikuo whispered._

"_Are you sure it doesn't bother you?" Nigaito asked and coughed slightly._

"_If you want, you can make it up to me when you're feeling better," Mikuo smirked._

"_Y-You sound like, brother! Don't be such a pervert," Nigaito whimpered._

"_Brother? Nigaito, has Kaito been bothering you again, that bastard, I'll kill him!" Mikuo growled and stood up to put actions to his words._

"_N-No, Mikuo please sit down! Don't hurt brother…don't leave me here alone," Nigaito pleaded._

"_Only because you look so cute with that face," Mikuo replied._

"_Y-You're embarrassing me…" Nigaito muttered._

"_Oh…if only you weren't so sick, Nigaito…if only," Mikuo whispered huskily. Leaving Nigaito's face red _and my fantasy fading away. At this point I was giggling like some lecherous old man preparing to prey on some sweet little girl.

"What's wrong with you? I'm not gay…AND WHY IS YOUR NOSE BLEEDING?" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Hey, I can dream can't I?" I replied cheekily.

"No you can't! You can only dream about me!" Mikuo yelled.

"I just did, didn't I?" I laughed.

"I meant you and I together," Mikuo argued.

"No thanks, I already have someone," I said boredly. "Well, since there's nothing better to do, I might as well go to bed. I'll take Nigaito's vitamins, see ya tomorrow...I'll be readily planning out more yaoi fantasies." I took that vitamins from Mikuo's hand and walked into my room once again. I shut the door before Mikuo had a chance to reply.

I braced myself to awaken Nigaito but there was no need considering he was already awake.

"Hey, Rin, I have something weird to ask you," Nigaito said quietly.

"Yeah, what is it? Oh, I got your vitamins here," I said.

"Oh thanks, I'll take those right now," Nigaito said and then the light went on. I nearly fell to the ground at the sensation of burning light. You know what it's like, too so don't bullshit me and act like I'm a freak for my reaction.

"Here, let me get you some water," I said and poured him some water into a mug.

"Thanks a lot, Rin," he replied.

"No problem, so what did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Well…um…just one second," Nigaito stuttered nervously. He gulped down one of his vitamins with the help of the water I'd given him.

"Sooooooo, what is it?" I asked. I was starting to get impatient…I hated not knowing things.

"…maybe it's better if I don't ask. It's not really my business, anyway," Nigaito muttered awkwardly.

"Aw come on, now you have to tell me, plleeeeeeeeeease," I begged, I even pressed my hands together and made a puppy dog pout for emphasis.

"Well…ok, but…I…I'm not sure how to ask this…but…um…Rin…do you, um…do you…do you like…do you like your twin?" Nigaito squeaked. There was a long awkward silence among us. I felt a cold breeze go right through me. If there had been wind at the moment, I might have blown away. For years I had kept it a secret…so how did this kid know in only one day? Not even Miku knew!

"…w-why would you think that?" I asked, in a frantic attempt to hide the truth. It was so horribly obvious too.

"Well, earlier when you were talking on the phone you called your brother Lenny…and then later you said you liked a boy named Lenny," Nigaito explained. Once again there was a long silence.

"Would you believe I know two Len's?" I asked hopelessly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried," Nigaito whispered as though…as though ashamed of himself. Why was he ashamed? I should be the one wallowing in shame here! I was in incest love with my twin brother.

"Why are you so upset? Look…please just don't tell anyone about this, I don't think I could handle the ridicule or worse the otakus!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't plan on saying anything, your secret is safe with me," Nigaito said.

"I'm glad I can count on you, Nigaito," I sighed in relief. Nigaito opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Miku's _World is Mine_, my ringtone, if you forgot. I flipped my phone open to answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um…Rin…there's some bad news," Miku's voice came from the other side.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tei, you remember her, that creepy Yandere that's totally obsessive over Len, well…she declared to the whole school today that she'd soon make Len hers and only hers," Miku said.

"What? No, you cannot let that happen, got that? Can! Not!" I replied frantically.

"The police can't get involved yet because technically Tei hasn't done anything wrong but we're all going to keep a tight watch on him. We won't leave his side for one second and we'll make sure he always gets safely home. Then, your mom can protect him," Miku replied.

"Just make sure he's safe, alright? I couldn't bear losing him to that freak," I sighed softly.

"We'll do our best, Rin, I just thought I should let you know," Miku said.

"Thank you, remember…keep him safe," I said.

"We will," Miku replied.

"Thanks, I'm gonna get some sleep for school, talk to you later," I said into the phone.

"Bye," Miku replied and then the line went dead. Nigaito was already back in bed at this point, and I decided I should probably get some sleep for school. Even if it was only 9:00. I fished out some pajamas from my still packed suitcases and walked into the bathroom. I got everything done efficiently before deeming myself complete and walking to my bed. I lifted the covers and snuggled beneath them.

"I'm ready, Nigaito," I said but he was already asleep. I grumbled slightly and leaned over to switch off the light. I nearly fell out of bed in the process considering the light was right next to Nigaito, but I managed to make it and wiggle back into my bed.

In the moments before my sleep I thought about many things. I wondered how my new life would turn out, I wondered how my first day of school would go, I wondered how to get the Piko guy to understand my message, I thought about my new friends.

But the one single thought that my mind centered around just before I fell into unconsciousness was something special. Something sure to give me good dreams.

_Len_

**...**

**Me: *hiding in emo corner* huh? Oh, ok, it's over! You know how the couple is supposed to be Rin and Len and how it's a romance? Well, yeah, sorry we haven't gotten to that part yet. But everything is all set up for Rin and Len's reunion, it probably obvious what will happen by the hints and setup, but I won't give away the details. Enjoy waiting; it'll happen within the next two chapters! I'll try my best to update faster; I know I'm a horrible person for keeping you all waiting. It takes me forever to write, what's wrong with me? Anyways, review if you can! I appreciate it and it keeps me motivated!**


	4. Auditioning? wait, WHAT?

**Me: *sighs* alright, this time I got zero reviews. That actually makes me kind of upset, don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic as to how many people favorited it and alerted it but at the same time I really wish I got some reviews. You see, I like to know what you readers thought, and what you want in this story. If you can, this time review.  
><strong>

I awoke to the sound of a loud, high-pitched alarm clock chiming in my ear. I grumbled and turned to look at the clock. I saw the light flash on and I flinched.

"Nigaito…what is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I like to get up early, sleeping in too late is bad for your health," Nigaito explained and turned to turn off his alarm clock.

"Yeah, but I don't think getting up before the sun rises is healthy either," I muttered and turned over so that I was away from that terrible light.

"Here, I'll set the clock for 6:00, that way you can sleep an extra two hours," Nigaito said. I heard some clicks on the alarm clock before Nigaito stopped and moved on. Yeah right, I'd never be able to sleep with that incessant blinding light.

The next time I woke up, it wasn't due to the alarm clock but rather a loud pounding on the door. I grumbled slightly but considering I had no idea where Nigaito was, it was my responsibility to answer the door. I slumped out of my comfy, warm bed and out into the cold, unforgiving air.

"What the hell, you'd think a rich kid's school would be warm in the morning," I muttered to myself as I answered the door. My first instinct was to slam it in the individual's face, but when memories of my mother scolding me for rude behavior resurfaced, I knew that it was no longer an option.

"Hello, I have come to take you on a morning walk," Piko said with a smirk as though he expected me to swoon or something stupid like that.

"…I'm too tired for this, I'm going back to sleep," I said and prepared to close the door.

"Wait, Rin, school starts in an hour, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Piko asked, I turned to looked at the clock and was dismayed at the '6:30'.

"What the hell happened to the alarm clock!" I muttered and this time did slam the door in Piko's face. I needed to get ready fast! I could've sworn I heard some muttering from behind the door, but I just ignored it. First, since Lola had told me that there were no girl uniforms yet I could wear what I wanted. So I decided on a light gray T-shirt. It was slightly baggy because, well, tight shirts didn't work too well due to my non-existent chest. After that, I chose some black jeans shorts and my orange converse, it was a plain outfit but it was nice for the first day. After all, if I was going to be the only girl and the only one not dressed in a uniform, I at least wanted to blend in somewhat. After that, I ran to the bathroom to brush my hair and fix any bumps that happened in the night before tying my white ribbon in it the way I always did.

I did all of the other essential things before putting on some make-up, I only really used it to cover up imperfections. After deeming myself presentable, I grabbed my schoolbag which had been packed and shoving in the necessary papers and books (which wasn't much) before running out the door. I grunted in irritation when I saw that Piko had been waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Piko asked, completely ignoring my question.

The growling of my stomach answered the question for me, and before I knew it I was being dragged to the mess hall, dining room, or whatever it was called. I didn't really care much, though, because I really wanted an orange at that moment.

When we got there, the place was swimming with life, students were buzzing around getting food and chatting with friends. It wasn't peaceful by any means, but it seemed happy. I smiled; I half expected everything to be in chaos.

"What is it you want to eat?" Piko asked.

"Well, I really like oranges…" I trailed off. Piko was gone in a moment, he didn't seem like the type who would wait on someone, but I was mistaken, apparently. Or maybe he was just trying to impress me and show me just how 'amazing' he was. Either way, when I saw an omelet bar I promptly forgot about Piko who was off getting me oranges.

I approached the bar, feeling excited already to taste the rich food.

"What do you want on your omelet?" the lady working there smiled cheerfully.

"Hm, alright! I want cheese, ham, bacon, beef strips and bell peppers!" I exclaimed. I licked my lips at the aroma of other omelets cooking. The lady wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"O-Of course," she replied, feigning a cheerful tone, "But are you sure you want all that meat?"

Now I understood her unsaid words, 'Are you sure you want all that fatty meat?' I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes, you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day so I always try to eat enough to get me to lunch," I said.

The lady said nothing else as she gathered my omelet ingredients. I waited patiently off the side with all of the other one's waiting for their omelets. Four omelets later, my cheesy, meaty mess of an omelet was handed to me. Ah, it looked so delicious. I claimed myself the proper utensils and a cup of OJ.

"Now what?" I muttered to myself and scanned over the entire dining hall. I spotted a familiar head of turquoise hair, so with a sigh, I skipped over to him. "Heeeey, Mikuo." I greeted.

Mikuo jumped just a bit before turning to look at me, you know, that uniform looked _good_ on him. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like Mikuo or anything but it's not like I couldn't appreciate when someone looked good. Now, if only I saw Len in a uniform like this…no bad, Rin, bad! Too many perverted thoughts too early in the morning. He made room for me to sit next to him, so I happily plopped beside him.

I kept my distance, just in case he was getting some weird ideas.

"That's quite the omelet you've got there," Mikuo commented, why did he sound so damn amused?

"Yes, and I will enjoy every dang moment clogging my arteries with this thing," I replied and for emphasis shoved a huge forkful into my mouth. Mikuo looked a bit disgusted with me. Ha! Who's dainty now, bitch? However, he shrugged it off, darn.

"So, what's your first class?" Mikuo asked. I strained my brain for the information but eventually just gave up and pulled the schedule I'd received yesterday.

"It's English," I said.

"Damn, my first is math, but I can still show to your class if you want," Mikuo offered.

"Actually, that'd be pretty fantastic, please do," I replied. There was one less class to be worried about finding. This place was so big it was like a maze, and I wasn't even directionally challenged either.

"Alright, you'd better finishing eating though," Mikuo said, eying the greasy egg on my plate with disdain. What did he have against omelets? I, personally, thought they were delicious. Len did as well, though he preferred them with more vegetables than meat. How much weirder can a person get?

I quickly finished my omelet and OJ before standing up and following the Mikuo who had already finished his bowl of oatmeal with leaks in it (and he thought my omelet was gross!).

"Let's go," Mikuo said, and go we did. He not only showed me where my classes are located (I only remembered English for my own sake) but all of the attractions around the school. It had ice cream stands to game rooms to even spas (which, according to Mikuo, weren't very popular). It was honestly the wealthiest place I'd ever stood in and, even though it was by mistake, I was proud to be a part of such a school.

But, as stubborn as it sounds, I would've still rather been with Len and the others. I guess when someone's in love they don't give a shit about how wonderful their surroundings are if that person isn't there.

"What do you think of the school?" Mikuo asked.

"Well, I think it's safe to say I'm impressed," I replied with a small chuckle.

"It is a pretty nice school," Mikuo commented.

"It is, I've never been in a school like this before," I admitted.

"Well, yeah, the same for me when I first came here. The Hatsune's aren't made out of money. I had to get here on a scholarship plus, even after that, I had to audition," Mikuo replied.

"Wow, that sounds pretty difficult and here I only got here by a mistake," I laughed wryly.

"Well, I'm sure you must be somewhat talented or else you couldn't have been accepted," Mikuo replied.

"Yeah, I guess…hey, Miku's a pretty talented singer. Why isn't she going to a school like this?" I asked.

"Well, Vocaloid Academy tried to recruit her with a full scholarship and benefits but she refused," Mikuo said.

"What? Why would she do that, it's a great offer!" I exclaimed.

"Something about not wanting to go to a school without any boys," Mikuo laughed as though Miku's reasons were stupid. Well, they kind of were. Miku dreamed of being a star and she'd turned down her best chance at that dream because of boys. Boys! The alien beings that I was now trapped with!

"Well…I'm sure she got scholarships to some unisex schools. Why didn't she accept those offers?" I asked.

"It's because she didn't want to leave her friends. She said a certain blonde one would've been heartbroken without her," Mikuo smiled. It was obvious he was referring to me.

"Yes, I'm sure Neru wouldn't be able to get up in the morning knowing Miku was off living the dream," I said as seriously as I could. I almost burst out laughing twice.

"Who's Neru?" Mikuo asked.

"Oh, she's just another friend back home, she's also blonde," I explained to him. He nodded in recognition.

"Yeah, I think I've seen her before," Mikuo replied. I tilted my head in surprise.

"Where've you Neru before?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Whenever I go out to visit, Miku shows me pictures of her single friends to see if I'm interested," Mikuo replied.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but why didn't Miku ever show you my picture?" I asked.

"Probably because she knew you already liked someone," Mikuo smiled almost…bitterly.

"That person being me," someone new said. I let out a shocked gasp at the sudden sound…way to go; almost give me a heart attack.

"I told you already! I don't like you!" I exclaimed in aggravation at Piko.

"Rin, why'd you leave, I got your oranges but I couldn't find you," Piko said, completely ignoring my pervious comment.

"If only it had stayed that way," I muttered.

"Why don't you leave her alone, it's obvious she doesn't like you," Mikuo snapped…boy did he look pissed. Piko opened his mouth to reply when, saved by the bell, the bell rang.

"Well, thanks for showing me around Mikuo, I'll see you later," I said quickly and walked away from that tense environment.

"Rin, wait!" two voices called after me. Too bad I was already lost in the crowd. Well, too bad for them anyway. My English Class was close by, closer than I'd remembered it being but I didn't let it bother me. Instead, I meandered into my classroom so I could get a decent seat by the window, possibly in the back.

Can you imagine my disappointment when all of them were already taken? Which, by the way, who ever gets to class early to get the good seats? When does anyone do that? Well apparently everyone considering there were like four seats in the front, and one in the middle. Without much of a choice, I took the middle one. I knew Len would've scolded me for that choice, but no one at this school knew me yet and I didn't want them thinking I was some studious girl.

But I suppose a middle seat was good, if I was in the back they might've assumed I was a slacker. Sitting in the middle of the room was just right, just like any normal student. The bell rang after another 5 minutes, and finally after making us all wait, our teacher meandered in. He was panting hard and he looked a mess, the papers from his little briefcase were falling out. He coughed awkwardly and adjusted his glasses.

"Hello, class, my name is Kiyoteru Hiyama and I'll be teaching all of you English for this year," our teacher, Hiyama-sensei, introduced himself as he wrote his name on the blackboard.

"Hello, sensei," everyone in the class mumbled. Whoa, was there a lack of respect here or what? At my old school you'd get backhanded for that kind of lack of energy.

Then again, this was a prissy school, and at prissy schools you get away with everything.

"Right, well, first order of business is handing out the syllabus," Hiyama-sensei said and began searching his desk for some papers. "Now, where did I put those...?"

I heard the boy in front of me laugh, and then...he held up a stack of papers all neatly clipped together.

"I took them before class started, he's gonna have a fun time explaining this blunder to Lola-bitch," he whispered. I glared at him; it was one thing to prank the real snotty teachers, or to just do it for good-hearted fun. But, picking on some kind-hearted teacher to feed off their discomfort was just not okay. I liked pranking people because at the end of the day, everyone's laughing. I doubted Hiyama-sensei would be laughing when Lola-sensei was scolding him because he had to leave our class of ruffians alone to cause trouble while he made more copies of the syllabus. I grabbed the papers from the boy's hands; he turned around in shock as I stood up.

"Hiyama-sensei, I took these before class started as a prank, pretty funny, right?" I said. Everyone's eyes bore into me, I wasn't going to be a snitch but I couldn't bear to watch my fellow students bully our obviously flustered teacher.

"Ah, Kagamine-san, Lola informed me of your...past behavior. This kind of thing is simply not acceptable here, I'll let you off the hook this time, but I will not tolerate this again," Hiyama-sensei scolded. He looked disappointed in me, but I just smiled at him. I'd done him a favor. Besides, I doubted he'd ever send me off to Lola. Hiyama-sensei walked to me, and I met him halfway to deliver him the syllabus' before returning to my seat. Most everyone looked shock, except of course for the boy and his little buddies. They were glaring.

"What'd you do that for?" the boy in front of me whispered maliciously just as Hiyama-sensei started talking.

"Could you be quiet, sensei is speaking," I replied.

"Should've figured the only girl here would be a goody-two-shoes," the boy snorted and turned around. I merely shrugged; whatever floated their boat was fine with me. Hiyama-sensei spoke for the rest of the class after handing out the syllabus, it was pretty simple, just a list of needed books and proper behavior. It seemed I'd already broken a rule or two.

Finally, _finally_, after the most boring lecture of respect (a lecture I'd heard many times from master) the bell rang. Wow, this bell just kept saving me. I think I like this bell. Before, Hiyama-sensei dismissed us; everyone stood up and walked out of the room. Hiyama-sensei looked distressed but he didn't do a thing as the students filed out. Did anyone here have an ounce of respect? It even said on the syllabus 'do not leave until dismissed'!

It's like they thought because they were accepted to some prissy, talented school, they could behave however they wanted. And I knew exactly why too.

It's because they thought they were better than everyone else, and therefore didn't have to follow regular rules.

"Kagamine-san, why haven't you left yet?" Hiyama-sensei asked, other students had already begun prancing into the classroom.

"Sensei, you haven't dismissed me yet," I replied. Well, if no one else would follow the rules someone had to!

"You're dismissed, Kagamine-san," Hiyama-sensei smiled, it had seemed I'd made his day. Now, I knew, he was on my side.

I stood up from my seat and walked out of the room. That was the end of that class…and I'd forgotten where Band was. I was really looking forward to it, too. Of course, I had no idea of what instrument I'd be placed with or even what kind of band it was but I didn't care. I could shake a tambourine and I'd be happy.

I loved music.

I walked in a random direction until I noticed a boy with a violin case strapped to his back, I followed him until he entered a Math classroom and I realized he probably had Band later. Well, then again, more like Orchestra. I really didn't want to ask anyone here where to go, plus the hallways were very nearly empty now considering the heavy amount of time I'd spent searching for it.

I approached the first boy I saw, he was really…BIG! Like extremely tall, and I'm not just saying that because I'm short, I mean he was TALL!

"Um, do you know where the Band room is?" I asked him in the most respectful way. He was probably my upperclassman.

"Hm? Yeah, I was just about to head over there, I'll show you the way," he said, I thanked my lucky stars that he wasn't some deranged creeper.

"T-Thank you very much," I stammered. He gave me a reassuring nod and then a smile, I returned it very gratefully. We both walked in pretty much silence after that until finally, just as the final bell rang, we entered the band room. Everyone in there was sitting in a circle on the floor with our sensei in the middle.

"Kamui…" he growled in a gruff voice, he looked livid I tell you. "I keep telling you to show up _before _the bell…AND YOU EVEN DRAGGED THE NEW GIRL INTO YOUR STRANGE HABIT!"

"Calm down, sensei, she was lost so I showed her the way," my upperclassman, Kamui explained. Our teacher grumbled to himself.

"Just take a seat, both of you," our teacher groaned. I quickly plopped down to the ground, but my upperclassman took his sweet ass time. Finally, once Kamui had pulled out a seat from those stacked on the opposite side of the room and sat down, our teacher began speaking.

"Alright class, my name is Tonio and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year. In this class, I'll teach you how to play instruments that you've probably never played before. And, of course, you will get to compose your own songs with an instrument you're talented with."

Well…that sounded simple enough…

Actually, that sounded fantastic! This school was better than I thought! We didn't have to waste our time teaching other students to play; instead our teacher would just do that part while everyone else composed their own songs! Haha, take this Miku; I am going to surpass your musical prowess.

I was gonna have a blast in the class!

"Now, everyone go pick out an instrument," Tonio said and crossed his arms. Everyone stood up from the floor and began chatting excitedly. Well, they seemed enthusiastic. I wished I had my guitar with me; I would've had to bring it tomorrow, so for this day, I chose an acoustic guitar.

It was a nice model, nowhere near the level of craftsmanship I've seen in the past, but definitely a good guitar. I pulled up a seat and rested the guitar on my legs. With one strum, I knew it was poorly out of tune. Seriously, did no one ever play these instruments…well, I knew an entire summer had passed but still!

I carefully tuned it to my preference and strummed it again. It had a nice, gentle sound. I couldn't use this for my regular kind of song; I would have to choose something more gentle…dammit! I wasn't good with gentle songs! That's why my guitar was electric! Well, I suppose it was about time for a soft song.

In the end, it ended up as Miku's _World is Mine _on acoustic.

"I have no originality," I groaned to myself. I guess I really should leave the acoustics to Len. After putting the guitar away in its proper place, I moved to one of the available keyboards. I just started playing it, messing around with the different tones that it could have. Some sounded hilarious, some sounded hilarious. I played a relatively repetitive beat, most songs weren't very original in that aspect.

"_Choushi ni norun ja nee wa yo_," I sang at a certain part in the repetitive song. "Hey, I might just be onto something!"

Of course, now wasn't the time to be writing down lyrics, I knew that was something to be done in my own free time. Still, I needed to keep that in mind for later…

Halfway through class, Tonio fell asleep in his desk and students began chatting amongst themselves. And let me tell you something, you try composing a complex piano piece and mentally adding random lyrics when at least _forty _voices chattering in your ears.

You can't do it. So, instead of banging my hands on the keys in frustration, instead, I closed it and turned around on the bench to look at my classmates. I had never realized how strange everyone looked, I mean, really, it was a stretch to believe that Miku's hair was natural but _rainbow_? Yeah, nice try.

I suppose it was some sort of technique to stick out, after all, in a school like this there were probably talent scouts lurking around every corner.

Well, I was sticking to my plain ol' blonde hair, thank you very much, I'm sure being a girl in a sea of boys would certainly attract attention anyway.

"Hey, new girl!" someone called to me. Oh damn, who'd done it? I really should pay more attention.

"What is it?" I asked, allowing my eyes to scan over the students. Eventually, my eyes landed on some weird pink-haired guy looking at me with some other weird looking guys surrounding him. They were all looking at me so I naturally assumed that they were the ones. You know the pink-haired one looked a bit like Luka.

"Come here," he said. I was a bit hesitant at first, but in the end, I ended up standing in their strange little circle.

"So, your name is Rin Kagamine, that's nice," the pink-haired one commented, chuckling nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

"VY2, stop beating around the bush and just ask her," one of his friends jabbed his elbow into the pink-haired guy's side. Well, I really hoped that was a nickname or else that'd be pretty sad…

"How did you get into the school, we're all really curious to know. We didn't think that girls were permitted here," VY2 sputtered out so quickly I barely heard him.

"…Um…I guess there's no harm in sharing. I got in here by mistake; I was supposed to be going to Vocaloid Academy but Mas-, er, my old Principal sent my file here by accident and Lola-sensei accepted me because apparently she's allowed to do that," I tried my best to explain.

"Oh…I see, so, you never auditioned?" VY2 asked.

"…No, I didn't," I replied.

"What? She didn't have to audition? That's not fair!" one of VY2's friends exclaimed. Everyone immediately hushed down and turned to look at us. Well, Mikuo had mentioned something about an audition but…

"Yeah," I heard a couple of people agree.

"She should have to audition too!" someone else exclaimed. I shrugged, I didn't mind auditioning. If I failed then what were they gonna do?

Either send me back or keep me anyway.

"Play something right now!" someone exclaimed. Now? B-But my guitar was at the room, what on Earth could I play for them? I'd already proved that I can't play acoustic for shit.

"W-What do you want me to play?" I stammered. So many outbursts exploded at once that it was hard to even hear my own thoughts; honestly, it was a shock that it didn't awaken Tonio.

"Okay, guys, shut up! I think we should give her a month to prepare because everyone else got that amount of time!" VY2 exclaimed. Everyone quieted down instantly. Well, that was just great, I had one month to prepare a song for all of these…classmates, so that they'd respect me. What was I even supposed to play them? I mean, honestly!

Wait…there was _one _song, but I hadn't played it in months…and it was gonna be hard to do it without vocals. Plus, it would definitely need some tweaking if I wouldn't be singing to it…but it could work.

"Fine, if you guys really want me to have an audition, I'll do it. One month from now, I'll play you all a song on the piano!" I said. Everyone, after nodding in agreement, went back to their usual chatting. "Was that your plan?" I asked VY2.

"What? No, of course not, we were all just curious, is all!" VY2 exclaimed.

"Mmhm, sure, whatever you say," I said, making my disbelief clear.

"No, I'm serious! I-…my name is Roro Yuuma, but everyone calls me VY2," he held his hand to me. Well…his introduction had been random, but it certainly had been about time that I learned his name.

"Why do people call you that?" I asked.

"It's a complicated story," VY2 laughed awkwardly so I assumed he wasn't ready to share. For now, I would not push it.

The bell rang shortly after that, and everyone filtered out of the classroom. Great, now I had to find someone who knew where Vocals were.

"Hey, VY2 wait up!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked as he turned away from his snickering group of friends. What? Did they think I was going to ask him out or something? Ha, fat chance.

"Do you know how I can get to Vocals?" I asked.

"Oh, it's somewhere in this hallway, just look for the door that's painted bright pink and you'll know," VY2 explained. Great, a bright pink door, at the very least it'd be easy to find.

Just as VY2 had said, Vocals was in that hallway, and just as he had warned, it was painted cotton candy pink.

The moment I walked in, I was overcome with the scent of vanilla. Ugh, I mean, was our teacher baking cupcakes in here or something? A couple students were sitting in some brightly colored seats just staring in a certain area, that's when I noticed our teacher.

First off, she was a girl, and second, her tits were Meiko status. It was really no wonder all the guys were staring at her. Well, at least that meant I wouldn't attract any attention…

"RIN!" someone screamed from across the room, all of the guys begrudgingly pulled their eyes away from our teacher's tits to me. Great, just fucking great, I'd have to kill whoever ruined my peace. I turned my attention to the perp to see none other than Kaito waving happily to me.

At least I knew someone in this class. I noticed Akaito was sitting next to him while listening to his iPod and texting someone on his phone. With a sigh, I made my way over to them and found a yellow chair to sit in along the way.

"…Hey, Kaito," I greeted.

"Wow, I can't believe we have this class together!" Kaito exclaimed a little _too _cheerfully. Still, I wasn't worried considering the obvious looks he was giving to our teacher's tits in the corner of his eye.

He was probably just a naturally cheerful person, if only we all had that luxury.

"Why is that a surprise?" I asked.

"Because this class is reserved for either the upperclassmen or the extremely talented singers," Akaito said as he took out his headphones…ASDFJKLFDGKJIAER!

HOW COULD LOLA PUT ME IN THE TALENTED CLASS, SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW MY VOICE SOUNDED!

"WHAT?" I exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Yeah, you must have sounded really good in your audition to get into this class, Rin!" Kaito commented.

I did not reply to that.

"Are you stupid or something? If she got in here by mistake then there's no way she auditioned," Akaito snorted. Once again, all eyes were on me, and there were a lot of people in the classroom at this time.

"What? Is that true, did you not audition, Rin?" Kaito asked, truly perplexed.

"…No, I didn't," I finally responded after a moment of hesitation. Everyone, and I mean everyone gasped. Man, I really wished that Lola had made me audition even if it was only for show. Well, at least this time I knew how to bite this one in the butt before it got out of control.

"Okay, okay, if you guys want I'll sing you all a song…I just need some preparation time," I sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement; I even heard some murmurs in there.

It was that moment when the bell rang.

"Alright class, I'll be your Vocals instructor for this year. I see some underclassmen in here, you should be proud you made it this far so quickly. We'll start off by introductions, I'll go first, my name is Sweet Ann, and I specialize in country and classic rock songs," our teacher said. Her voice was very beautiful, it had a sweet sound. I did have to wonder though if Sweet Ann was her real name.

One by one my classmates shared their names, most of them turned out to be pretty normal, though there were a couple of gems in there. Finally, as it was my turn and I stood up from my yellow chair, I noticed Sweet Ann glaring at me. What was her deal?

"Hello, my name is Rin Kagamine. I sing my best with pop and rock songs," I said and then plopped into my seat. Sweet Ann gave me a stern look before her kind smile returned. Seriously, what was her problem with me?

"Alright, I know it's annoying of me to start off the year with an assignment but this is the Advanced Class. I need everyone here to prepare a song for tomorrow to sing in front of the class. Of course, not everyone will be performing tomorrow, but make sure you're prepared. Anything goes, you can have duets, you can do cover songs or your own personal songs. It's your choice," Sweet Ann said. Well, this was just great; I just hoped my classmates would count this as my audition for them. Probably not, these people were stingy.

"I'll let you spend the rest of class figuring out what you're going to do," Sweet Ann smiled in a way that could only be described sweetly (though it looked more bitter to me).

I had a good idea of what I was going to sing, something impressive so that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have to prove myself to my classmates any further.

Kaito and I chatted about our potential songs for the remaining period, I had to admit, Kaito had some fantastic ideas.

Kind of a pity I hadn't thought of them.

The bell rang soon after our conversation, and once again, I was left searching for someone who would know where my next class was. It was Akaito who ended up showing me the way, which I was grateful for.

I really hated History. No, I mean, I _really _hated it. I wasn't a History buff, in fact, quite frankly, it annoyed me. I understood the need to learn it (you know, to avoid repeating past mistakes) but that never made me like it any more.

There was nothing interesting in that class, not one thing. The teacher was as boring as a piece of chalk, and we were learning about pre-history. I mean, really, who _cares_. I doubt we're going back to the caveman days anytime soon.

Also, the bell was not my friend during that class. It took forever to ring its little head. Finally, when it did, I was able to stumble (I say stumble because there were so many people jostling elbows with me that I continually tripped) to lunch. I was starving. I managed to make it to the Dining Hall…place? Seriously, why have I not learned the proper name to that place yet? Back at my old school it was called 'Bring your own lunch, or buy a sandwich' better known as the 'Cafeteria'.

The lines actually weren't unbearably long, surprisingly, because there were so many options for the students to choose from. Seriously? At my old school you practically had to jump out the window to make it to the sandwiches before they sold out. I got in line for the special because I didn't really know what else to get. I ended up with a handmade bento; it had a delicate smell, nothing like the way my mother made them.

Finding who to sit with was the next important matter, after all, I needed to avoid Piko like the plague. Sitting with him again was not an option.

My eyes brushed over the crowd when I felt someone brush my shoulder with their hand, I turned to look at the person to see none other than VY2 with a smile.

"Hey, wanna sit with us?" he asked. Wow, I guess being the only girl in a school of boys had its advantages.

"Sure," I replied with a grin of my own. I followed him off to 'his' table. The first thing I noticed were his very…colorful friends. There was a purple haired guy who, once again, looked like a member of the Shion family. His hair was a dark purple, his skin pale, and there were a few bandages wrapped around his head and covered his eye. The next person was that Kamui guy whose first name was unknown to me. Then, of course, were his friends from earlier.

"Hey guys, this is Rin Kagamine though you probably remember her from Lola's announcement yesterday," VY2 announced as we reached the table.

"Yeah," one of his friends chuckled, "we remember _her_."

VY2's face went red. Was I…missing something here?

"Rin…" the purple haired Kaito/Akaito/Nigaito lookalike muttered and looked at me like I was a prize. It very much reminded me of the way my mom would sometimes look when she went all yandere (I still needed to give her a call). I should have figured there would be a yandere here. Though, the only reason he was yandere liking me was because I was probably the only girl he'd seen in a long while.

Then again, maybe he was just admiring the way my bow looked in comparison to his bandages.

"Get lost again?" the Kamui guy asked with a smirk.

"Nope, finding a pink door is quite simple, really," I replied.

Everyone laughed. They must've understood the pain of a pink door.

"Rin-chan!" I heard someone call for me. At first, I was bewildered until the voice was recognized and I groaned.

"Um? Rin…is that your friend?" VY2 asked.

"No…" I trailed off in humiliation.

"There you are!" Piko exclaimed. I could hear him walking over and the horrible feeling that washed over the group. I guess I wasn't the only one who disliked Piko.

In my sadness, I put my head down on the table in defeat.

…

**Me: Weeeeeellllll, that tis the end. That. Tis. The. End. I really had fun writing this (sorry for the long wait, so much has been going on). Well, this is going to be part 1 of this Chapter and lunch seemed like a good place to end it. Stay tuned for part 2, I'll try my best to start writing soon. Reward me with lots of reviews, after all, my birthday is in TWO DAYS give me a present by tons of amazing reviews. I love your commentary. LOVE IT! **

**Just one more thing…**

**Review, man, just do it…review.**


	5. SHE LIKES MATH, wait, WHAT?

**Me: Sorry for the long wait, I really wanted to have this up last month. But, it's been busy. Well, hope you enjoy. I don't own Vocaloid or UTAUloid. Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, no time to proofread it. If you see anything let me know.  
><strong>

…

Shortly after escaping into the faculty bathroom where Piko couldn't follow me the bell rang. How wonderful, right? Piko ruined my first lunch ever! Oh, and also my chance at making some new friends.

Now that I think about, most of my problems here have stemmed from Piko. I probably could've even blamed him for getting me sent to this school.

I left the bathroom, and of course, VY2 and his friends had left for their next class. All thanks to Piko, I was never going to find my next class.

"Arrogant bastard," I muttered. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? Oh no…was he one of _those _types that my mom warned me about? The kind that never gave up until the girl grew exhausted and just gave in…

I think so.

You know, now that I thought about it…you would think that Lola-sensei could've given me a map of this stupid place.

"Rin! Rin!" that was a voice that I recognized, but did not terrify my soul.

"Nigaito," I exhaled in relief.

"Rin, what are you doing, class is about to start!" he exclaimed.

"Well, ya see…I kinda, sorta got lost and…"

"What class do you have now?"

"Science, why?"

"I have the same, we'll go together. Just hurry, I don't wanna be late!"

Nigaito grabbed my hand and tugged me in a random direction. You know, for someone so supposedly sickly, he was harsher than you'd think.

We arrived in Science just as the bell rang. Unfortunately, nearly every seat was taken to Nigaito and I ended up on opposite sides of the room. Poor Nigaito, he ended up choosing the wrong seat considering it was surrounded completely by tall, 'seme' looking guys all smirking down at him. Too bad that he was too distracted by his fear to notice when the teacher said 'if anyone would like to switch seats, please say so now'.

I ended up at a window seat…in the back! Which is really odd because you'd think such an awesome seat would've been taken, that is, it was an awesome seat before I noticed who I was sitting next to. It was that yandere guy, that I met a lunch. And trust me, after seeing his facial expression, you'd be surprised that everyone in the classroom didn't raise their hands saying 'I want to switch seats into another classroom'.

"Alright class now…" the teacher began, but I'm not gonna lie, I zoned out after that. It wasn't my fault, okay?! That yandere guy was just…_staring _at me. And let me tell you this, he had _no _facial expression. At least earlier when he looked scarier, I somewhat knew what I was dealing with. But _now_, oh now _everything _changed.

I had half a mind to raise my hand and ask 'May I be excused for the rest of my life?'

Still, I managed to get through the class without losing my mind – though, I didn't know how much longer I could keep that up.

"Alright class, we have five minutes left. Please, quietly converse with one another –" I nearly burst out of my seat to run to Nigaito, who by the way was getting closed in on by those seme guys, when the teacher finished her sentence. "- But no leaving your seat"

Well, screw you too, bitch.

"Um, hi, we met at lunch," I said and smiled at the yandere guy…might as well attempt to act like I wouldn't rather stand in the middle of traffic then sit next to him.

"Yes, we did," he said.

"So…I never got your name," I said.

"It's Taito," seriously? Did this guy have any emotion in his voice?

"Y-Yeah, so, you're friends with VY2? How long have you known him?" I asked.

"A year," Taito replied. Oh my god, could he make it ANY more awkward and horrible for me?

"T-That's cool!" I responded, trying to sound enthusiastic but in the end came off as pathetic. Like my reply when my mom asks if I like her Western food.

"Listen, you're a girl, right?" Taito asked. Well, there goes my womanly pride.

"I don't know, let me check," I said with as much sarcasm as I could possible.

Taito did not respond to my sarcasm.

"What do girls usually like?" he asked.

They like non-creepy guys.

"What do you mean? Is there someone you like in particular?" I asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't go here but she taught me how to sing. I don't get to see her often, and she never answers my calls anymore. We used to talk all the time, but she told me to leave her alone. How do I get her back?" Taito asked.

You don't. You leave her alone.

"Well, why don't you try a heartfelt letter and a nice gift? Also, apologize, because if a girl is upset then that's the only way to fix it," I replied.

"I see, I'll call her right away, thank you, Rin," Taito said.

"You're welcome," my reply was dry, but I really didn't care. Well, at least now I knew that he didn't like me. Then again, why had I been so cocky to think he did before?

The bell rang, and the first thing I did was rush to Nigaito. As much as I would've loved to see him be consumed by his seme's, I had a dream…and that dream was for Nigaito and Mikuo to end up together.

"T-that was horrible! They were so creepy! They kept saying all this weird stuff!" Nigaito cried.

"Really? Like what?" I had to strain myself so I wouldn't sound too eager.

"Well, one of them said he wanted to eat me! And another one said that he would show up at my room tonight! I told him no but he just laughed at me!" Nigaito cried.

"Well, that simply won't do!" I exclaimed as I wiped the blood dripping from my nose.

"What if he really does come?!" Nigaito choked out.

Then fuck him hard.

"Then I'll protect you, of course!"

I really need to stop lying when I talk to people.

Nigaito and I parted ways after he'd showed me to my Dance class, though I felt kinda bad for him because after he dropped me off I noticed a familiar group of seme's waiting to trap him in the distance. Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine.

"Rin! We finally have a class together!" Mikuo exclaimed. All I can say is thank god it's not Piko.

"Oh hey Mikuo, haven't seen you since breakfast," I said.

"Yeah, where were you at lunch?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't know where you were so I sat with some acquaintances instead."

"What? Rin, you know you can't trust just anyone at this school! There's a lot of freaks here who are dying to touch a real girl!"

"Trust me, I know all about the weirdos." My thoughts drifted to a certain white haired, feminine boy.

"Fine…so how's school been so far?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I got lost a lot."

"But I showed you the way this morning!"

"This place is massive; I'm surprised I even remembered how to get the Cafeteria!"

"You mean the Dining Hall."

"So THAT'S what it's called."

"….Anyway, did you miss me?"

"Not really, no."

"You could've at least lied."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"You're too cruel, Rin."

"So…why are you taking dance?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, why this of all the classes?"

"I want to be a performer, so I need to know how to at least dance."

"I guess that makes sense."

The bell rang at that moment.

"Alright class, please stand up. We'll start by introducing ourselves and sharing one thing that we like," my attention was drawn to the teacher. And let me tell you, she was beautiful. She was the kind of surreal beauty that just…captures attention. Her hair was short, but curled to perfection, and the white rose in it brought out the shiny black color flawlessly. Her dark eyes stared into my soul, but in the good way, and not that really creepy way.

She wore a flowing red blouse, and a long black skirt. The passionate colors stood out on her pale skin.

She was the polar opposite to Sweet Ann. And every bit as pretty.

Oh, and like me, her chest was small. I really hoped I could look that pretty one day too.

"My name is Prima, and I love wine!" our teacher said.

Well, um, that was interesting.

Like earlier today, everyone in the room shared until it got to me.

"Rin Kagamine, and oranges are my favorite food," I said.

"My name is Mikuo Hatsune, and leeks are the best," Mikuo said. I glared at him for a moment before shaking my head. We could have a food war later.

And so everyone went on with their introductions.

"Now, that we all know each other, we're going to start off class with some stretches," Prima declared. Well, wasn't that just fantastic! Well, at least I got the pleasure of seeing guys trying to do the splits as well. We started off by touching our toes, which surprisingly, almost everyone could do…even Mikuo.

Next were flamingos, which out of every stretch, had to be the funniest of them all. Half of the class was falling down after two seconds, and the best part is they would try to grab onto someone who had balance and make that person fall as well.

I couldn't stop laughing, even when I almost fell over.

After many hilarious stretches later (unfortunately, the splits not being included). We finally moved onto actual dancing.

We started off with simple, individual moves…but our teacher promised us that we'd know a full routine by the time of our school's first performance…which, by the way, was in a month. Seriously? What wasn't in month?

"I wonder what song we're gonna dance to," Mikuo muttered as we practiced the same move for what had to be the 50th time because some idiot at the front kept goofing off.

"A pop song," I replied.

"Yeah, definitely."

They were always pop songs…

ALWAYS!

Ahem, anyways…

FINALLY, we as a class managed to learn that ONE stinking move that the idiot in the front couldn't learn for some reason unknown to me.

"This is gonna be a long year…" I muttered.

"Alright, class, I think that's enough for today," Prima said…she seemed quite irritated with us (IT WAS THAT DAMN KID IN THE FRONT I TELL YOU!).

Everyone relaxed and chatted amongst themselves, so, that seemed to be my queue to speak with Mikuo.

I was just about to when I saw the most horrifying and wonderful sight I ever had in my life. There was someone…hanging from the ceiling lamp AND not in that awful way, but in the 'OME I'M A VAMPIRE' way.

"Um…Mikuo…who is that?" I managed to ask him…more importantly why was this person female?

"What-oh god not again…" he groaned. Again? AGAIN?! WTF bro! "Teto, get down from there."

"HAHA! I was there the whole time and no one noticed me and my mad ninja skills!" Teto declared and jumped off the ceiling lamp. "OH, and by the way, work on your dance moves, you suck!" Teto pointed at the stupid kid in the front. Aw, sweet, sweet justice.

But nevermind this! This was _the _Teto Kasane. The one from my favorite band Utau…must…not…glomp.

Because you know how bands hate crazy fangirls.

So instead of glomping her (which no doubt she'd drill me for) I politely walked up and outstretched my hand. "Hello, my name is Rin Kagamine, it's an honor to meet you Kasane-san."

She was silent for a couple moments.

"Is he a trap?" she asked. That was when silence had taken over the whole class.

"Um… Teto, Rin is a girl," Mikuo told her after the most long and awkward silence of my life.

"…But I thought this was an all boy's school!" she exclaimed.

"Do I have to explain this again?" I asked curiously.

"No, Rin, you don't," Mikuo sighed, "Rin got in by a mistake, so she's the first and only girl student here."

"…WHAAAAAAATTTT?! NO FAIR, I WANNA GO HERE TOO!"

Well, I can't say I'm really surprised by her loud personality. I expected it.

"Teto, what are you even doing here?"

"I'm looking for Ted, of course!"

"Well…he's not here. He probably ditched to go practice his music."

Wait, Ted was in this dance class?

"AGAIN?! He's gonna fail out if continually ditches, I'm gonna go yell at him, bye!" Teto exclaimed and left the room. You know…wasn't she ditching a class by being here?

"How did she get in here…" Prima muttered, as though exhausted. Well, it seemed Teto's existence was a regular occurrence.

The bell finally rang and Prima said, "Class dismissed."

Well…THAT was interesting.

"Hey, Mikuo, where is Math located?" I asked.

"…Why didn't you remember when I showed you this morning?"

"I'm sorry, okay; it's easy to forget these things!"

"I'm sure it comes naturally to you."

"Hey, don't be such a butt!"

"Did…you just call me a butt?"

"We're gonna be late."

"Right, I might as well just show you the way considering you'd never be able to find it on your own."

"I'm sure you got lost on your first day too."

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"Anyways, your classroom is right down this hallway. Third door on the left." I was a bit surprised to see that, yes indeed we had arrived already…it was that close?

How convenient!

"I'll see you later, Mikuo!" I exclaimed and ran down to practically my favorite class in the world.

Yes, you heard me right. I _love _math. Not as much as dancing or singing or playing instruments, but out of all the major classes, math was the one I liked best.

Get your shocked gasps and questions out of the way now.

I don't exactly know _why _I love math so much, I just do. You'd think that someone like me, a songwriter and music composer would be more inclined to English or History (the scum of the school world) but somehow I ended up with a love of numbers.

Len was the opposite though. He absolutely adored History and abhorred math…WHICH IS ANOTHER REASON WHY WE WERE SO GREAT TOGETHER WE ALWAYS HELPED EACH OTHER STUDY HOW AM I GONNA PASS HISTORY NOW?!

Anyway, at least I got to spend my last class with something that'd put me in a good mood. I entered the classroom and thanked my lucky stars that hardly any seats were taken…however; I was horribly off put when I discovered the existence of a seating chart.

"Curses!" I muttered a bit too loudly.

"Ah, Rin, you're in the corner, back row," our practically faceless teacher told me…I shall call him Slenderman! Just kidding…that'd be too cruel. I'll just call him Average Joe. I did a mental cheer at my seat placement and walked over to plop down. It was so cozy! All cornered in and stuff!

"Oh Piko, you're next to Rin. Rin please raise your hand," I heard Average Joe say. Suddenly, this cozy corner didn't feel so comfortable. I buried my head into my arms and pretended like I hadn't heard.

"That's alright, I see her," Piko replied. DAMMIT! Foiled again! I could hear his footsteps coming nearer and nearer until…

"AVERAGE JOE! OH WAIT, UM, SENSEI, CAN I PLEASE SWITCH SEATS, ANYWHERE IS FINE…PREFERABLY A SEAT NEAR THE FRONT!" I cried. The teacher blinked a couple times in confusion (probably at the original name I'd given him) but after a while he nodded.

"Sure, come sit here in the front," Average Joe said. He pointed to a generic seat in the front row.

"Thank god!" I cried.

"Rin," I heard Piko whine, but I ignored him. Screw his ass! Heheh…I could make that work, I'm sure Nigaito would be able to share…no, no, back to focusing. This was my favorite class; I didn't want to miss a second of the fraction induced goodness. After a while, the bell rang and the teacher grabbed a small package of papers from his desk. I squinted and I managed to make out a few division symbols on it. This was looking good so far.

"Alright, class, before I get started on class rules or anything else I'll be giving you these review sheets to see how much you know so far. No copying or asking others for help, you will not be graded on this assignment," Average Joe said. He handed out the papers and just as he'd finished a student rushed through the door late.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. He didn't seem too sorry, though, he seemed more pleased…hey…he was in my science class. He was one of Nigaito's semes…perfect chance to introduce him to Piko. No, No, math review sheet.

_Label the m, label the b_

_y=1/3x+2_

"Yeah, just go sit next to Rin," Average Joe sighed. I felt him gesture to me.

_Solve for x_

_12=4x-8_

"Hey, aren't you Nigaito-chan's roommate?" he asked.

_Solve for x_

_153x-36_

"Um…hello?" Dammit! He was breaking my concentration…

_Solve for x_

_153x-36_

"Are you ignoring me?"

_Solve for x_

_153x-36_

"Hello? I'm trying to talk to you here!"

"What is it!" I growled sharply. How dare he ruin my math concentration!

"Where's your dorm room, you see, I promised Nigaito I'd visit him tonight…" he smirked. Well, technically that's not possible but if 'smirking' could be a way of talking then he definitely spoke like that!

"Look, not that I don't like what you're doing but Nigaito's already taken," I said…who cares if Mikuo and Nigaito weren't a couple yet…IT WOULD HAPPEN, "but if you want to bone someone then I would suggest that white haired kid, Piko, in the back."

"Not that he isn't cute but everyone thinks that you two are an item," he replied.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. Average Joe sent me an astonished look. I coughed awkwardly into my hand and waved to show that I was alright. "Piko and I are NOT going out. He is a crazy, obsessed stalker who likes to pretend that I like him when I _don't_. He's annoying, and arrogant, and I only want him to leave me alone."

"Why would you try to set me up with him then?!"

"Why else, so he'd leave me alone!"

"Well, I prefer my guys cute and shy like Nigaito…he is not my type."

"No one has him as a preference, that's why he has to harass people so he'll have a chance!"

"Rin, Kai, please quiet down or I'll assume you're giving each other the answers," Average Joe spoke.

"We'll talk more later," the seme, _Kai_, whispered. I turned back to my math, easy as pi.

That was a bad joke.

I finished my math worksheet second. I probably would've been first had I not stopped to talk to that seme guy. Oh well.

Finally, once the final person had finished their worksheet, Average Joe allowed us to chat while he 'evaluated' our worksheets.

"So, who is Nigaito with right now?" Kai asked me.

"Uh, well, they're not officially together yet…" I admitted.

"…Then that means I still have a chance."

"Fine, try your hardest, but I'm still not letting you come to our room tonight. I have a duty to protect Nigaito!"

"Why are you so worried? You're acting like I'm planning on raping him."

"You're not?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you want to see him tonight?!"

"I heard that Nigaito was sickly, so he usually has to stay in his room after school. I thought he'd want some company."

"Are you serious? You really scared him, you know…"

"I guess I should've been more clear in my intentions."

"YOU THINK?! Anyway, I guess it'd be okay to see him, but you'd better make it clear to him that you're not there to rape him."

"Of course I will!"

"Alright, class, I have your worksheets…they were very disappointing. I expected all of you to do far better. I'm going to return your worksheets and we'll go over all the problems for the rest of class," Average Joe sighed. He quickly passed back our papers…I'd only missed two. It was only because I'd forgotten some negatives too! How annoying…

I zoned out as Average Joe went over the problems with the class. I could only really think about what Len was doing. Did he miss me as much as I missed him? Were his fangirls bothering him? Did I have to use some of my Rin magic on some bitches and get them arrested?...um, scratch that. You never heard that…

Never. Heard. That.

"Rin! Are you paying attention?!" Average Joe squawked. Hell no. _No one _interrupts Rin when she's thinking about Len. _No one. _I glared at Average Joe from underneath my blonde…this was far more effective when my hair was colored black but it still scared him.

"No…I'm not. Sorry," I spoke.

"U-um…I'm sure you did okay on your worksheet. Just do as you like," Average Joe replied. I saw the sweat dripping from his brow. I'd frightened him. Good. Still, after that I decided to pay attention even though it was boring. Oh well, at least he was almost done…

Finally, the bell saved me again (this time from boredom) and Average Joe dismissed our class. I quickly noticed a bobbing white head within the glob of people and I instinctively grabbed onto Kai.

"He's coming over here, you've gotta help me," I whispered.

"Okay, I'll help you escape…on one condition," Kai agreed.

"Oh fantastic, what's the condition?" I groaned.

"Nothing bad! You just have to set me up on a date with Nigaito…" oh my god…was he…blushing? Well, there goes my dream of Nigaito/Mikuo…WHO CARES THOUGH YAOI IS YAOI!

"Fine, I'll agree to it. But that means you have to help me more than just this once."

"It's a deal then."

Kai pushed me out of the classroom, I didn't see what he was doing but I assumed it was all kinds of unpleasant considering it involved Piko. I rushed away, not knowing how much time I would have before Piko escaped his distraction.

The first thing I did was go to the music room. I did, after all, have to manage a musical masterpiece by the end of the month. When I entered I noticed more seniors than I was comfortable with. They were EVERYWHERE. I noticed Kamui and Kaito were among them.

"Rin! Are you here to practice too?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, I really need to figure something out…" I replied.

"Oh yeah, you have to show the class you know how to play at the end of the month," Kamui commented.

"That's actually exactly why I'm here…" I admitted.

"Oh…well then I'll let you get to work," Kaito said. I nodded to him and sat myself down at a keyboard. Its setting was on piano. The first thing I did was play through the original composition of the song. Of course it was incredibly simple, but that was going to change. I spent about an hour recomposing it. I only managed to recreate a small chunk but that was because I needed memorize and play it. I couldn't just redo the whole thing and then completely forget my progress.

Well, it was enough for one day. I sat up and stretched out my muscles. I was just about to leave the room (still occupied with seniors) when my cell phone rang. Everyone stopped talking to listen to Miku's pretty voice chime 'World is Mine'. I noticed a certain blue-haired male paying particular attention. I checked the caller ID to see that it was Miku herself. Why was she calling so randomly though?

Then again…this was Miku we're talking about.

"Hey, Miku, what's up?" I greeted. Miku didn't respond right away. Her breathing was slightly heavy as though…she was panicked.

"Rin…I've gotta tell you something _really _important. You might wanna sit down for this…" Miku finally replied. Miku wasn't panicked; no, the emotion in her voice went far beyond that. It sent chills down my spine and my knees nearly shattered they were shaking so hard.

I didn't sit though…

"What is it, Miku, seriously?" I choked out. It hurt so bad just to spit out those few words.

"Well, Rin…Len is…well, Len is in the hospital," Miku responded and let out one small choked sob at the end.

I really should've sat down.

…

**Me: Didn't expect that…did you? Sorry to end it on such a cliffhanger (- not explaining why he's in the hospital or anything) but I WILL try to update soon. Please review…**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Shut up, Get out

**Me: I'm so sorry, I wanted this to be out in October but I couldn't really find the inspiration to write. I'm so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me! Please do enjoy though.**

…

I couldn't help it. I collapsed. It's not like I meant to! My knees just snapped out from under me!

"Rin?! Are you there?" this time it was Luka speaking. Miku must have started crying, and Luka was always the most calm in these situations.

"Rin! Are you alright?!" Kaito exclaimed. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I-Is he going to be okay? What happened to him?" I asked Luka. All of the seniors crowded around me as though uncertain as Kaito helped me into a chair. He must have read the atmosphere and assume that I couldn't talk at that specific moment.

"He's okay; Rin…but he might have some scars…" Luka sighed.

"What happened to him?! I told you to keep him safe!"

"I know, Rin, I know. We're sorry, it couldn't be helped. His fangirls were swarming and we couldn't get to him. Tei grabbed him and you know how she is. He was practically mauled as she tried yanking him with her…then they both fell down some stairs. Tei is in far worse condition then him, and she'll probably need stitches," Luka explained. I snorted and then laughed though it was filled with pain.

"Good, I hope that bitch dies from blood loss."

"Rin…" Luka sighed, she was disappointed in me but I couldn't have cared less. To me, all Tei amounted to was the psycho bitch who put my brother in the hospital. To me, she could disappear and I wouldn't feel a damn amount of pity for her. In fact, I'd probably laugh.

I heard a shuffling noise and I realized that someone was probably grabbing the phone from Luka.

"Rin, don't be stupid. I know you're pissed and all but don't do this. If you can't feel compassion for even someone like her than you'll be no better than her," Meiko said. Well, that took me by surprise.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…is Lenny awake?" I asked.

"He is, he's really delirious because of all of the painkillers though. He keeps asking 'Where's my Rin-chan?' and you say that you two never had anything going on…" Meiko chuckled. My face heated, I wish I could've been there to hold Len's hand and soothe him.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Erm…sure, I guess, if you want to but like I said he's really weird right now." Another shuffling. I could hear some voices over the receiver.

"I dun wanna talk to no one but my cute sissy," Len slurred. He was definitely hopped up on drugs.

"Yes, Yes, Len, it's your cute sissy, now talk to her," Meiko sighed.

"Rin-chan?! Rin-chan?! Is it really you?" Len asked. I almost giggled at how he sounded.

"Yes, Lenny, it's me. How are you?" I replied.

"Rin-chan! It is you! Where are you, Rin-chan, I don't see ya anywhere?" Len slurred. You know…why _was_ Len so hopped up on drugs? I mean, clearly his injuries weren't that bad so why…you know what, I'd better not question it. Just enjoy the drunk Len.

"Remember I went to Boarding School, Lenny, you'll see me soon though, I promise," I said.

"Whaaaaat?! Rin-chan's at Boarding School? Without me to protect her, the perverts will eat her alive!"

"Um…Lenny, remember it's kind of the opposite." I looked down to my flat chest, as if any 'perverts' would be desperate enough to 'eat me alive'.

"What? Ne, Rin-chan…sing me a song, would ya?"

"Um, sure, what do you want me to sing?"

"Pantsu nugeru mon, pantsu nugeru mon," Len sang.

"Lenny, that sounds hilarious when you're singing that…and of course I can't sing that, are you insane?"

"But Rin-chan sounds so cute when she sings about sexy things."

What…the hell.

"Okay Lenny, I'm just gonna sing you Kokoro, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
>dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"<p>

dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
>sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu<p>

ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
>hitori de nokosareta<br>kiseki no robotto wa negau

shiritai ano hito ga  
>inochi no owari made<br>watashi ni tsukutteta  
>'kokoro'," I sang. I didn't sing the full thing of course but it was a nice preview for all of the seniors trying to listen to my conversation with Len.<p>

"Aww, sing more, Rin-chan, mooooorreee," Len whined.

"Sorry, Lenny, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Awwwh, okay Rin-chan, I'll talk to you later. I love ya, bye." Len hung up the phone and I exhaled a sigh of relief. That was the moment…I realized that those seniors still surrounded me and stared in complete shock.

"R-Rin, are you okay?" Kaito asked meekly.

"I'll be okay, sorry for troubling you," I replied. I could tell everyone wanted to know what had happened but they were too scared to ask.

"So what happened?" Kamui asked. Well he clearly hadn't heard of something called boundaries.

"Well, Kamui-"

"Call me Gakupo," he interrupted…so that was his first name.

"Um, okay, Gakupo, all I'm gonna say is that someone very important to me was injured badly," I told him. The people surrounding me nodded to each other as though signaling that it wasn't to be discussed further. And thank god for that, the last thing I want is everyone getting all up in business.

"If you'll excuse me." I gave a slight bow and exited the music room. The moment I left I broke into a run…there was just…somewhere I needed to be. I don't know how it happened, but I somehow made it into the front office. I don't even know how! This school is enough of a maze as it is!

I panted for breath and felt my cheeks…they were wet. I must've been crying. Why didn't I feel the tears though? My lips trembled and suddenly my throat felt sore…I had to try my hardest to keep the tears at bay. The receptionist gave me worried look.

"Um, Kagamine-san…are you here for Lola?" she asked. Good question…why had this been the place I ended up? Well…shockingly, Lola was one of the few people I completely trusted here so maybe…it'd be better to talk to her.

"Ah, yes," I told her. She dialed a number on her phone to let Lola know I was there to see her and a couple moments later I found myself entering that familiar office that had once felt like such a nightmare.

"Oh my…Rin-chin! Sit down! Sit down! What's wrong? Who do I have to punish?" Lola asked and immediately ushered me into a chair.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the people here…" I muttered.

"Then what happened?" Lola asked.

"My brother is in the hospital…I just talked to him over the phone but…it was still so scary…" I told her.

"How did your brother get hurt?" Lola asked.

"My brother is extremely attractive and naturally has plenty of fangirls. Well, he was being mauled because I wasn't there to keep him safe and one of them accidently knocked him down some stairs," I explained. Lola stared at me for a long time….a LONG time. I swear she didn't even blink once.

"You're brother…got attacked…by his own fangirls?" she asked for clarification.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well…Rin-chin, do you mind leaving my office for a moment? I need to make a call." I nodded in response and left her office…that was certainly unexpected from her.

I sat on a small couch near the receptionist's desk; it wasn't like I had anything better to do than wait.

"Rin-chin…" Lola suddenly spoke. Woah, I hadn't even heard her leave her office. She sent me this really weird look; it was like a smirk but…

Happy instead of smug.

"Uh…what is it, Lola-sensei?" I asked.

"Rin-chin…please return to your room for now, alright?" she replied.

"Uh…okay…" I was ushered out of the office and I walked back to my dorm (albeit getting lost a few times).

"Hey, Rin," Nigaito greeted me as I entered our shared dorm.

"Hey, Nigaito," I replied, half-heartedly. All I could think about was Len…that was, until, I remembered a certain person would be visiting Nigaito tonight.

Well, I suppose it's my duty to warn him.

"You know that guy in our Science class that told you he'd come to your room tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, suddenly looking terrified.

"Well…he's in my math class, and I told him he could come here tonight…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"D-Don't worry, Nigaito. I'll be here the WHOLE time. He won't try anything. Actually, he's really pretty nice, he said that he wanted to visit you because you must be lonely spending most of your time in your room!"

"What else happened?"

"Well…I kind of…promised…you'd go on a date with him…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"He's not that bad, really, I swear it!"

"You're insane! Can't you understand he was _lying _to you! He plans on raping me, Rin, I am NOT going on a date with him, you hear me!"

"But, I promised him, Nigaito. It's only one…I'll go with you!"

"No way, Rin, don't set me up on dates with people without my consent!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Whatever, Rin…"

Geez…what was I thinking? Why the hell did I use Nigaito to escape Piko…but what about Kai? I did promise him a date with Nigaito, after all. Just what was I gonna do?

"Why would you even make a promise like that anyway?" Nigaito asked.

"I wanted him to distract Piko for me, since he never leaves me alone."

"…Fine, ONE date but you have to be there the WHOLE time, and you'll NEVER do this again, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Nigaito. I didn't really think about your feelings…"

Suddenly, my phone went off again.

"Please excuse me, Nigaito," I said…after all, it could be news on Len.

"RIIIIIIN-CHAN!" Len greeted. Great, he was still high.

"Hey Lenny, what's up?" I responded.

"I miss yoooouuuu!" he exclaimed.

"I miss you too, what are you doing calling me, though?"

"MOM just gave me the best neeews, I'm gonna go to school with Rin-chan now!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I'm getting switched there, ain't it great, Rin-chan?!" he asked.

So that's why Lola was so happy earlier…

"It is…Lenny, I need to get off the phone now, please just rest."

"But Riiiin-chaaan, I miss yoooouuu."

"B-Bye, Lenny."

I hung up the phone…Len was high. That didn't mean anything. Len was high. He only though mom told him he was going to school with me. Len was high. He imagined it. Yep, that was it. That's the only possible explanation. I don't think it's legal to just hand-pick students, especially because of personal reasons. There's no possible way that Lola just randomly switched Len to my school. No possible way…no way in hell, hope, nuh uh, not happening. Not possible.

A knock on the door. Well, that was probably Kai. I opened the door, and sure enough, there he was. The smile on his face was ecstatic but I just had to wonder…was he REALLY planning on raping Nigaito…and if Nigaito knew about his seme's intentions so clearly then why had he acted to innocent earlier.

Life was never this complex before Boarding School…and this is only my first day here. I am doomed.

"Hey Rin…Hello there, Nigaito, how are you feeling?" Kai asked. Oh god…he has a rape face I REPEAT HE HAS A RAPE FACE! That bastard…lying to me about his intentions!

"I'm not feeling very good, I'd prefer not to have many visitors right now," Nigaito sniffled. When had his eyes gotten so moe? Oh my god…Nigaito…you sneaky little uke. He knows EXACTLY what he's doing! Maybe he doesn't mean to seduce the guys but under all that innocence is just a normal guy, he uses his innocence factor to his advantage. So basically…he brings out his natural cutesy innocence when he wants something.

Nigaito…I underestimated you…

And I am extremely impressed.

"Oh…poor thing. Why don't you get some rest? Why don't you go get changed?" Kai said innocently. I sent him a dirty look in which he responded with a look that spoke 'Sorry, Rin, but the only way I had a chance of getting in this cute little uke's pants was lying to you'.

How did I know all of that from his eyes?

The world may never know…

"It's too early for that," Nigaito yawned and rubbed at his little eyes. I mentally squealed but then I remembered the Kai problem.

"Kai…I think he wants us to leave. He just needs some alone time," I hinted.

"Do you think you could…give me some alone time?" Nigaito muttered. His cuteness…NOT FAIR MAN! I WANT THAT CUTENESS! Then maybe I wouldn't be forever alone. Kai pouted but respected Nigaito's wishes, well; technically I forced him by pushing him out of the room and closing the door behind us.

"How disappointing…" Kai pouted.

"Kai…" I growled dangerously. He finally seemed to notice me and gave me a sheepish grin. "You lying, horny BASTARD! How dare you lie to me to try and get in Nigaito's pants!"

"Sorry, but it was the only way…"

"Do I look like I give a shit?! You can't just lie to me so you can go off and rape an uke! Hells no! You'll be lucky if I let you in a 10 foot perimeter of Nigaito from now on!"

"Well…Rin, you promised me a date with him…"

"Fuck that shit! You lied to me, Kai, and I fucking believed you! Thanks for protecting me from Piko but our relationship ends here! You're dreaming if you think I'm letting Nigaito anywhere near a guy like you!"

"Rin, I thought you were into yaoi. Most of that stuff starts out with rape anyway."

"You fail to understand something, Kai. Nigaito is _my _friend and this is his life. If he doesn't want to date you or have sex with you, that's his choice and you'd better believe I'm going to respect his feelings. Even if I do like yaoi, it doesn't mean I'm going to force my fantasies onto Nigaito."

"Your friend? You've been here a day and you already have friends…doesn't seem very plausible to me."

"Kai…the only reason I let you come here was because I trusted you, and I considered you one of my first friends here. Guess I was wrong; get the _fuck _out of here. I never wanna see your face again, you hear me?"

"Aren't you overreacting just a bit?"

"Shut up. Get out."

"Come on, Rin, I'm sorry, okay."

"Now."

"Fine, bye, I'll see you in math tomorrow."

My blood was literally boiling. Mikuo wasn't kidding when he said there were a lot of weirdos at this school, well, somehow Kai had surpassed that.

My hands curled into fists and I slammed the door to my dorm open. Nigaito, startled, jumped a bit.

"Rin, are you okay? What happened?" Nigaito asked. I let out a bitter laugh. What a wonderful day I had. Finding out my brother was in the hospital, someone I genuinely liked proved themselves to be an asshole, and I discovered that I didn't really have a single friend yet.

"Nigaito, are we friends?" I asked.

"Huh? Where's that coming from, Rin? What did Kai say?"

"He told me…that we couldn't be friends because I've only been here a day." Nigaito's eyes softened and he smiled gently.

"Of course we're friends, Rin…I'm still upset that you let him come here and even set me up on a date with hi-"

"You are _not _going on any date with him while I'm around."

"Good…well, the point is, we may not know each other well but I know you're a good person, and I see you as a friend."

"That makes me feel so much better, Nigaito. When does dinner start?"

"In an hour, why?"

"Because, my dear friend, we are going to write a song…specifically devoted to our precious Kai."

"Uh…Rin…you're face looks kinda scary…"

"Sorry, force of habit." I got my guitar out and strummed a couple cords. "Are you ready to rock?"

_One hour later _

I heard the familiar buzz of people talking and I nearly smirked. Those guys wanted an audition, well, they were about to get one! Nigaito shivered next to me and his pout was so cute it almost game me a heart attack.

"Rin…are you sure about this…I don't want to get in trouble," Nigaito whispered.

"It'll be fine…all you have to do is watch and make sure that the amps are working. Besides…I'm sure Lola-sensei won't mind in the slightest!" I replied. I heard Lola call everyone and it all went silent…perfect. Nigaito turned on the amps and I strummed chords on my guitar and jumped out from out of the kitchen. Everyone stared at me in shock, including Lola. I began to sing, this was it!

"anata tada no amanojaku deshou?  
>kuu kiyomenai hinekure mono<br>era sou na monku iyami na serifu  
>furikachi shite wa manzoku na no ne<p>

"ore wa hito to wa chigauze?" jibun demo wakatteru you ne  
>betsu ni kashii wake ja naku hitori uiteru henna yatsu<p>

shatto appu! ii kara damatte yo  
>shatto appu! sono hanashi mae ni kiita<br>shatto appu! jimanshitai nara  
>papa to mama ni kikasena yo<p>

anta otsumu karappa deshou?  
>tataite mitara mokugyo mitai ne<br>omo sou na tokei ryuukou no ringu  
>kirari hikatte maru de butsudan<p>

Kosei dasanakya damedaro? sono serifu sura ukeuri de  
>zasshi no kiji ni odorasare sensu migaita tsumori na no?<p>

getto auto! osoto wo mite goran  
>getto auto! hora minna onaji kakkou<br>getto auto! kidoritai no nara  
>tsureru aite sagashi na yo<p>

shatto appu! ii kagen ni shite yo  
>shatto appu! sono kuchi wa tojite oite<br>shatto appu! ii wake suru nara  
>watashi kimochi osaeteru jishinnai wa<p>

getto auto! koko kara dete itte  
>getto auto! mou kao mo mitakunai no<br>getto auto! mada isuwaru nara  
>kakugo kimete ima sugu ni," I sang. I didn't bother looking at anyone else but Kai so he'd know that he'd suffered the wrath of Rin.<p>

After I'd finished my song, the entire room was completely silent. Lola burst out laughing, tears springing in her eyes. She clapped her hands and soon enough everyone else joined in. I did a bow. Lola laughed even harder and stepped away from her table, she was approaching me. Why did I get such a bad feeling?

Now I knew.

Oh now I definitely knew. I couldn't think of a word to say to Lola as she glared at me from across her desk. Nigaito squirmed awkwardly next to me.

"Nigaito…please leave. I'll let you off the hook this time because you didn't really do anything," Lola said. Nigaito squirmed more and looked to me to see if it was okay for him to leave. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He left immediately.

"Now…Rin-chin, I want you to explain to me just why the hell you'd do that. It's not worthy of punishment but, really, I thought you were better than something petty like this. I always thought your first prank would be bigger from what Master told me," Lola spoke.

"Well, this isn't exactly a prank though…" I laughed awkwardly. Lola leaned in as though deeply interested. I explained to her about how students wanted me to 'audition' to see if I was worthy and the whole Kai thing.

"What an idiot you are, Rin-chin. Be very careful with who you trust around here, there are plenty of people like Kai who'll hurt you any chance they get."

Didn't I know?

"Lola-sensei…my brother called me earlier telling me he was coming here, what was that all about?"

Lola paled.

"E-eh…really? I was hoping to surprise you!"

"Lola-sensei…"

"Well…I convinced Master to send your brother down here too!"

"Why'd you do that for me? It must've taken a lot of work to get a student over here like that…"

"Actually, you'd be surprised at how simple it is."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, all it takes is a couple of forged signatures and it's a piece of cake."

"Lola-sensei…I think you're my idol."

"Don't you go forging signatures now!"

"Darn…"

"Anyway…your uniform came in. I had it speed delivered, would you like to see it?"

"Would I ever!"

She pulled out a plastic covered uniform from behind her. I gasped in shock before nearly crying. It was a black and yellow sailor fuku with long sleeves. The tie was yellow but everything else was black, minus the yellow trim on my uniform.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered.

"Glad you like it, but you're gonna have to wear this from now on."

"I don't care! Anything is better than my last uniform!" which was bright pink. Lola laughed at what seemed to be a fond memory.

"Those were the days; I remember when we forced Master into the girl's uniform."

"You went to my old school?"

"I did, and so did Master."

"I'm assuming Master is a man."

"He's definitely a man alright." Lola giggled a little bit.

Just what had went on between Lola and Master behind closed doors?

"Lola-sensei…who is Master, exactly?"

"I'll tell you one day…just not yet, Rin-chin."

I could accept that.

"Now, Rin-chin, I want you to take your uniform and go back to the Dining Hall to receive your dinner, alright?" Lola told me.

"Alright, Lola-sensei," I replied. After returning to the Dining Hall, I realized something very important that I'd almost forgot about.

Len was coming to my school.

**...**

**Me: once again, sorry for the lateness. If you don't hate me too much by now then please review!**


	7. Chronophobia

**Me: Well, here it is. The next Chapter of my horribly wonderful story. You're jelly, right? *shot***

**...**

I ended up being late to English the next day. I blame it on my excitement that kept me up half the night. On the bright side, I wrote a new song…not that Kiyoteru gave two shits about my badass song when I walked into his class in the middle of his lecture (about something as pointless as essays no less, blegh).

"Kagamine," he sighed, though his eye twitched in irritation. I have that effect on people…

"Eh heh, hey Hiyama-sensei, sorry I'm late but-"

"I don't want to hear it, sit down. Don't be tardy again."

"Okay…"

Those stupid derpy boys from yesterday (you know the ones…they stole the syllabi) started laughing at me…oh, how easily I could destroy their lives. It would be a snap of the fingers to expel them from any school and unemploy their parents…ahem; of course no one has that power. Like I, a tiny blonde high school girl could ruin them completely. Heh heh, heh heh, where'd I even get the resources for that? Surely nothing illegal…of course not, eh heh.

Anyway, I sent them my scariest Rin grin (named by Miku herself), and they all shut their ugly ass mouths.

Oh, I'm sorry. I get a little bit like mom when I'm tired.

I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but, really, I already _know _not to put any first person or second person in an essay. Some top notch school this is. Can you blame me for falling asleep?

I woke up to Kiyoteru shaking me awake. The annoyance I expected to see on his face was not there, in fact, he seemed a bit concerned.

"Do you need to go see the nurse?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry…I'm just tired," I responded. Besides, I probably would've gotten lost if I'd tried going to the nurse anyway. He gave me a stern look.

"Kagamine-san, make sure you get me rest. It's unhealthy to deprive yourself of sleep."

I smiled at him, maybe it's not my favorite class but Kiyoteru is _definitely _my favorite teacher. He's just so cute! Not in the creepy way, but his concern pleases me.

"I'm sorry, sensei, it won't happen again."

He sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Alright, Kagamine-san, please go to your next class."

"Alright!"

So, I lugged my electric guitar case and school bag off the ground and walked off to my next class.

Band, oh how I loved it so. Now, I could finally, _finally _rock out!

I found it without problem this time…mostly because I'd run into VY2 and using my stealth mode I followed him to class until he asked

"…Rin? Why do you keep acting like an Assassin from Assassin's Creed?"

Spotted!

"Eh heh, no particular reason!" I responded.

He eyed my clunky guitar case.

"That's an electric, right?"

"Yep, I don't do too well with acoustics!"

"That's great but you know we have electric guitars here, right?"

"…Huh?"

"Yeah, they're all in the back though so it can be hard to find."

"…OH COME ON! I LUGGED THIS MASSIVE THING AROUND FOR NOTHING?!"

"Well, at least you know now…right?"

I didn't hear him over my grumbling and hatred of life. Seriously, this damn case is heavy and I know you wouldn't want to carry it around unless you had to.

Well…at least I'd get to play. When I arrived at my class, Tonio was literally already sleeping. I noticed some random kid was taking attendance as people walked through the door. Some top notch staff this place had. People started setting up their instruments, so I decided to do the same. VY2 seemed to be messing around with a drumset so I decided not to bother him by asking where the amps were kept.

I found them after a while, and I took the smallest one. I set my guitar up to the amp and set the volume down low. I warmed up with some normal chords before I started playing a song made for acoustic…dear god, I am one backwards person.

The song was named Blind Alley; it had a sort of peaceful feel to it…though the effect was kind of ruined because it was on electric guitar. After a couple minutes, I stopped playing and decided to play my new song…the one I wrote last night. I mouthed the words along with it, oh how dearly I loved my guitar.

"atashi sonna ni karui onna janai  
>nani wakuteka shiteru no baka ni shinaide yo," I muttered softly.<p>

"Hey, Rin, whatcha playing there?" VY2 suddenly asked…well he certainly surprised me.

"Just a song I wrote," I responded.

"Mind if I add a beat to it?" he gestured to the drums in the corner.

"Not at all, just make it sound good."

I started from the beginning and VY2 came in as though he had sheet music right in front of him. I sang a bit louder this time, but not enough to be noticeable. People did however, notice the nice duo VY2 and I made.

Seriously, I think this guy might just be my best friend here.

Once we'd finished, that weird rainbow haired guy asked us, "Hey, what's that song called?"

"_Don't Mylist Me_," I replied. Everyone laughed at the NicoNicoDouga reference.

"You know, Rin, just because this is band, doesn't mean it isn't okay to sing along with your songs," Gakupo pointed out. Oh well…too late now.

Eventually everyone dispersed back to practicing…and amazingly this once guy started beep-boxing on a flute (a FLUTE!). Oh band, you must definitely be my favorite class.

Vocals was next, and only after I'd walked through the door did I realize…

We were supposed to have a song prepared for today. My heart pounded painfully against my ribcage.

_Oh shit…_

All I had on me was my electric guitar WITHOUT AN AMP! Could I possibly go…a capella?

I sat next to Kaito again, who held a CD player, probably with his background music, no doubt.

"Hey Rin, are you doing it a capella?" he asked me. I moped.

"I completely forgot about this assignment."

"Eh? Rin? What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know…"

"So the blonde is acting like a blonde…" Akaito suddenly appeared and commented. I glared at him…so perfect for Neru. My feels, it hurts.

"Well, I can understand why you'd be distracted after what happened yesterday," Kaito said. My cheeks reddened. Oh yes, I'd only collapsed in front of many people and started screaming on the phone.

"Yeah," I sighed. Akaito glanced in between the two of us.

"Oh? What happened between you two yesterday?" I didn't like that look he had on his face. Kaito's cheeks turned red.

"Absolutely nothing, it's a personal thing and Kaito just happened to be a witness," I stated calmly. Yes…don't get angry…don't get nervous.

The door slammed open. It slammed open so hard that there was literally dust blocking the image of who it was. I saw a silhouette and as it faded. I started to notice…twintails?

Finally the dust subsided and the person ran in. Everything was silent, and our slutty teacher who'd been preparing sheet music in the back even rushed out to see the commotion.

Miku rushed through the door and literally glomped me. My chair fell backwards and slid back a couple feet. The entire room grew completely silent.

"RIN-CHAN! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" she squealed. Same old Miku, I guess.

Wait…

JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING HERE?!

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't act like you aren't happy to see me! And if you must know, I won at rock, paper, scissors so I got to be the one to escort Len-kun here!"

I blinked. If she was escorting Len…then just where in the hell was he?

Miku seemed to realize this and looked around. Soon afterwards, my brother, already fully dressed in a school uniform, holding a fresh schedule, crutched his way into the room.

"Thanks a lot, Miku," he grumbled. Still silent, seriously? I know you hate me, Sweet Ann, but this is just awkward.

I wanted so badly to hug him, but Miku was literally still pinning me to the ground and I didn't want to draw too much attention. After all, I don't want everything to revolve around me.

"Um…who are you?" Sweet Ann finally managed to ask.

"I'm Len Kagamine, I'm a new student here," Len said and handed her his schedule. No one noticed him though, oh no, everyone's eyes were glued to Miku who sat on my stomach.

"Um…Miku, can you get off please?" I asked.

"…Alright," she sighed sadly and removed herself from my stomach. I stood up from the ground and adjusted my chair. Once I sat back down, Miku sat on my lap. Yep, definitely the same old Miku.

"And you are?" Sweet Ann asked. Oh boy, and I thought when Sweet Ann glared at me it was bad. That was nothing compared to the hate-filled looks sent Miku's way. She pretended not to notice, and responded with a sparkling smile which sent half the guys in the class sighing in contentment.

Even, I noticed, Kaito. Well, well, well, I smell new love possibly blooming.

"My name is Miku Hatsune! I have special permission from the Principal to accompany this guy in crutches for the rest of the day!" Miku claimed cheerfully. Sweet Ann narrowed her eyes but sighed.

"Alright class, I hope you're ready for your presentations. I already have a roster set up. First up, Rin Kagamine." That bitch! She planned it! Shit, I didn't have anything. Well, I had songs but…a capella?

I sincerely hope this goes well.

I opened my mouth and found the words flowed easily as well as the beat…even though I didn't have the background music. Sure, it seemed awkward and quiet but I tried not to let it get to me.

It would've been better with music, I had to admit.

"azayaka ni utsusu toki wa  
>fuhen ni nagarenagare<br>mabayui hikari wa aimokawarazu me wo damasu

itsumo soba de chiratsuku imeeji gushagusha ni kirisaita  
>nee me wo tojite mo mada kienai<p>

kirai da nani mo ka mo jikan no kage  
>eien ni kono mama kamawanaide kure<br>shinratsu na kotoba mo imi nasanai hodo  
>kyouretsu na kizuato nokoshite mata yamu no<p>

ano tsuki ga mata michikake suru dare dare no tame  
>fukaku hizunda noizu ga sugu soba de kikoeru<p>

tsuyoku tsuyoku nigirishimeta naifu kao ni sowase  
>sono fukai na oto kakikeshitai<p>

chikayoru na sawaru na jikan no koe  
>tanomu kara iikagen nemurasete kure<br>doushite doushite miseteshimau no  
>onegai mou ii no me wo tsuburasete<p>

waratteru atashi no sono me wa mienai  
>dareka ga yabuita owaranai memoria<p>

kirai da nani mo ka mo jikan no kage  
>eien ni kono mama kamawanaide kure<br>doushite doushite miseteshimau no  
>onegai mou ii no sotto nemurasete," I sang. I let out a small sigh and then I smiled. I just loved singing in front of crowds!<p>

Oh, I'm sorry, does that make me weird?

"WOOOOO! RIN! YOU GO GIRL! THAT'S SOME TALENT RIGHT THERE!" Miku cheered loudly. Sweet Ann slammed her hands and her desk in…anger?

"We do NOT cheer in this class! We offer criticism of what was wrong with their performance!" she snapped. "Rin, that performance was atrocious! A capella, really? Do you think your voice is so beautiful that everyone wants to hear just that!? Your voice is awful and squeaky! Why you were allowed in my class is beyond me!"

Whoa, that was just cold. I didn't want to take her words seriously but that was just…awful. Miku glared at Sweet Ann. Oh no…Dark Miku was coming out. Even knowing the vocal vomit about to be spoken, it somehow made me a bit happy.

"Oh? And you think you're so much better you tanning booth mishap? You talk as though you have the right to tell other people how their performance was, well, I'd love to see how well you could sing, fake boobs," Miku sneered. Everything was silent. Sweet Ann seemed astonished, she didn't even respond.

"T-That's quite enough, I'll just go take a seat," I laughed nervously and slinked back to my chair.

"She's right, you know, Kagamine's performance was really good!" some guy in the back yelled.

"No way! Sweet Ann knows what she's talking about!" someone argued. Oh geez, what had I caused?

In the end, no one else ended up getting to sing their songs. Well, I just can't stop fucking shit up at this school, can I?

"Hey, Rin, that teacher is a bitch. Your performance was awesome," Len whispered to me as we left the classroom. I tried to smile at him but that kind of thing hurts after you've been, well, rejected. Yeah, Sweet Ann seemed to have it out for other females and she clearly hated me, that's probably why she told me performance was so awful. I knew better than to let it get to me…but it still hurt.

"Thanks, Lenny," I responded.

"No, seriously, I don't know what her problem was! I hope I never meet someone like her again!" Miku huffed.

"It could be worse…" I muttered. They both gave me annoyed looks. How on earth could we be acting so casual when Len and Miku JUST got here? I hadn't greeted them, hugged them, or have them tell me just what the heck was going on!

"Len…when did you get here?" I asked.

"About an hour ago, I dropped all my stuff off at my dorm before changing into my uniform and going to class," he replied.

"Oh, and do, Lenny dear, tell me why you didn't even bother letting me know you were gonna be here today. I seriously expected like a week or even a month!"

"Well, mom wanted me out as soon as possible after…this." He gestured to his injured leg…how did he even manage to change into the uniform WHEN HE WAS ON CRUTCHES AND SPORTING A LOVELY YELLOW CAST?!

Please God tell me Miku didn't assist him.

"And you!" I pointed at Miku who 'eeped' at the sudden attention, "Just why are you WITH him here?! Not that I don't enjoy seeing you but still!"

"Well, because your mom works she asked one of us to accompany Len, you know to protect him, to the airport and come with him! We all wanted to see you so we fought for it with Rock, Paper, Scissors. I won, of course," Miku replied.

"You didn't have to come all the way here with him, though…well, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"My flight leaves tomorrow." Miku seemed disappointed.

"…WHAT?! AND JUST WHERE DO YOU PLAN ON SLEEPING?!"

"I asked the principal and she told me I could stay with you for the night!"

"Well…okay but…ergh, Miku…well, one night won't hurt…"

"YES! We can have a sleepover!" Miku squealed.

"I have school tomorrow, I hope you know!"

"Ah, but Rin-chan, tomorrow is Friday, you can be tired just once, can't you?"

"Well…yeah, _I_ can, but I can't say the same for my roommate."

"…ROOMMATE?!" both Len and Miku said in sync. Damn, those two would make better twins then Len and I do.

"Rin, this is an all boy's school, I hope your roommate is the school nurse or something," Len commented.

"First of all, the school nurse is a GUY, and my roommate is a student. Don't worry, though, he's a shota."

"That doesn't make it safe, Rin! He's still a guy!"

"You act like I haven't shared a room with you before."

"Yeah, well, we're siblings, Rin; of course nothing was gonna happen."

Whoa…so…he'd never even had dirty thoughts about me? He'd never thought about touching me? That…hurt more than it should've. He was right, we were siblings, twins even, so where'd I get the inkling that I had a chance. Maybe he was better suited for a girl like Neru…

Ha, yeah right, and I'm suited for Piko. Even if Len hated me, Neru and Len would never, ever work out. They were way too different.

"Nigaito is a good friend, and nothing more."

"Still, why don't I just ask my roommate to switch rooms with you?"

"Who's your roommate?"

"Some guy named Kai …I think he's a senior."

"…I am _definitely _not trading rooms with him."

"Why not?"

"So much shit has happened in the last day, you don't even know."

"Well, I would if you explained it!"

"Alright you twinny love birds, stop bickering. I'm hungry and I could use some lunch," Miku chirped.

"Sorry, Miku, one more class to go," I told her. She pouted but dragged off Len to whatever class he had. I was a little disappointed that we didn't have History together (at least it'd be less boring) but I understood that we were bound to have a different schedule. I sure missed the days of staying in one classroom.

History, as usual, bored my to tears…well, at least our teacher started derping out when he tried to use his smart board. Have of the period I got to doodle in my notebook instead of taking notes while he tried to figure out how to open his document. However, he did eventually get it working and we had to take notes off of his stupid lecture.

I hate history, so much.

Well…at least there's no homework, as far as I know.

"Alright class, I'd like to assign you your first reading assignment of this semester…"

DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!

The bell rang a couple moments after he assigned us our reading assignment and he dismissed us…you know, how would I find Miku and Len now? I hadn't really considered that…well, shit.

I made my way towards the dining hall; I seriously hoped I could find them along the way. I didn't, but to my surprise, they were waiting by the door of the dining hall. Why hadn't I even considered them waiting in such an obvious spot?

"Rin-chan…that was awful. Math is sooo boring, and the teacher made me sit outside because I was distracting all of the students so much!" Miku complained. I laughed, maybe someone like me couldn't attract too much attention but Miku certainly could. She was taller than me but still 'small', she was beautiful, and, let's face it, she actually had boobs, unlike me. Miku was freaking cute so of course she attracted everyone's attention.

"Math is better than history," I responded. Len frowned at me, signifying he would've much rather been in history than math.

"Ugh, they both such. What's wrong with you guys? You're so weird, who actually enjoys this stuff?" Miku groaned. Len and I both laughed at her response.

"Stupid Miku, I don't like homework," Len offered.

"Yeah, but you still like school. Ugh, whatever, I'm starved, let's go get something to eat!" Miku charged for the multiple food lines.

"…I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" Len snorted in response.

"Obviously because it's all my fault your leg is broken."

"It isn't your fault, geez, why do you always blame yourself?"

"Maybe it's because I wasn't there to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Obviously you do if you managed to get pulled down a flight of stairs and mauled by women."

"It would've happened with or without you there."

"No, it wouldn't have because those girls knew I'd beat them up if they touched you…now that I'm here they had nothing to fear."

"Rin, please, I'm telling you it isn't your fault so stop blaming yourself."

"I will blame myself because it is my fault! I just HAD to go and get myself transferred!"

"Yeah, transferred to the most prestigious school in the country, and because of you I got to come here to. So thanks for getting yourself in trouble."

"…Shut up."

"So, find any guy's you like?"

Yeah Len, his name is Len Kagamine. You know him rather well.

"No one, I've only been here for a day."

"WRONG! YOUR PRECIOUS SISTER HAS FALLEN FOR ME!" Piko literally dove out of a nearby trashcan and exclaimed. Dear lord…what has this world come to?

Len was completely silent and Miku, who had grown tired of waiting for us to catch up to her, reappeared just in time for that.

"Rin-chan, is that true?" Miku asked.

"OF COURSE NOT! HE JUST LIKES TO SAY IT BECAUSE IT MAKES HIM FEEL BETTER ABOUT HIMSELF!" I roared. How could I like someone who BURST FROM A TRASHCAN!

"Not true, Rin, I can tell your true feelings for me by the w-" Piko began. Suddenly, a hand grasped Piko and plucked him out of the trashcan.

His appearance…surprised me. He had to be another one of Kaito's family member considering how similar they looked. If Kaito just dyed his hair blonde…

"I'm sorry! Is this pest bothering you?" he asked. His attitude surprised me just a bit. By the way he spoke; you'd assume he was irritated but nope. He was just a ray of sunshine.

"Oh come on, Kikaito, not now," Piko whined.

"Come on, Piko, it's time I taught you a little lesson on respect." The 'Kikaito' guy dragged Piko off…I would never be more grateful.

"Rin…just what did you do here in the last day?" Len questioned me darkly. Both Miku and I eeped in fear at his tone.

"Nothing! I literally just walked into him my first day here and now he thinks I love him!" I explained.

"Ah, Rin-chan, don't you see! It was love at first sight! It's meant to be!" Miku squealed.

"No…it wasn't, he's just some weird kid who thinks it's fun to mess with my sister," Len growled, his voice strained. "Now let's just go get some lunch."

We were dead silent as we stood in the lunch line. You know…now that I thought about it, why did Len ask me if I liked anyone anyway? Eh heh…was someone, say, afraid? Maybe he was afraid that he'd lost me to some other guy. I sure as hell hope so.

I ordered a chicken sandwich, some orange juice, and an orange. I just had to sigh when I saw Miku's plate. Leeks were spread all over the place, though I could vaguely see some stir fry underneath and he drink was a weird greenish color…ew. Len's meal, as you can guess, was banana themed, however, despite the banana and banana smoothie piled on his tray, he'd managed to fit some takoyaki and rice.

"So where do we sit?" Miku asked, "How about there?" She pointed to a table filled with the hottest guys this school probably had to offer. I sighed.

"No thanks, Miku, I don't even know them. Come on, I know where we'll sit," I responded.

"Why not? We sat at the hot guy table back at our old school every time Len was absent from school!" Miku complained.

"What?" Len spoke, truly perplexed.

"Nothing, let's just go," I exhaled. Len and Miku had no choice but to follow me off to VY2's table where everyone seemed to be laughing cheerfully at some, no doubt, perverted joke.

"Oh…hey, Rin!" VY2 exclaimed, everyone else just mumbled their greetings. Well, gee, I feel appreciated.

"Hey, VY2, this is my brother Len, and this is my best friend Miku…don't get too excited, though, she's just here for the day," I responded. They made room for us at the table…somehow I ended up next to that creep, Taito.

"Rin…your advice didn't work," Taito spoke softly. I felt chills go down my spine.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked. Please just decide you hate me and don't talk to me. PLEASE!

"She told me she hated me. She destroyed the flowers I gave her and told me to never see her again," he responded.

How did he…get off campus? You know what; some things are better left unknown.

"Well, let's start here, what did you do to this girl?"

"I beat up her boyfriend. He broke up with her. She's made because of that. I'm glad though, he wasn't worthy of her."

Oh my god…no wonder she hated him. So…s-so CREEPY!

"Ehhhh?! No wonder she's upset! It doesn't matter how much you like her, you shouldn't scare away someone she cares about! Apologize again; tell her that you didn't mean to hurt her. Tell her you didn't understand that what you were doing is wrong!" Miku exclaimed. Taito stared into her soul with those creepy eyes of his…s-so creepy.

Miku didn't seem to notice though.

"Maybe you're right…" he muttered to himself.

Well thank god Miku saved me...

"So, Miku, are you related to Mikuo in any way?" Gakupo asked.

"Yep, Mikuo's my cousin!" she exclaimed.

"Ah! Wow, you two look so similar I assumed you'd be siblings!" VY2 added, shocked.

"Most people do, in fact, when we were little, people used to think we were sisters," Miku laughed. Everyone chuckled at her joke. I focused on finishing my chicken sandwich, when someone's hand landed on my knee. I turned to look at Len in surprise. Where was this coming from? I didn't care! His eyes seemed to tell me to be weary of Taito, as if I didn't already know…

"Get a room!" Miku exclaimed.

Len's hand snapped off my knee, fast as lightning. And I couldn't help thinking about how much I missed his warmth.

…

**Me: I'm not gonna lie, I am not at ALL happy with this Chapter. I kind of wanted to rewrite the whole thing but…I don't know. I'm just too lazy. This Chapter is definitely my least favorite out of all that I've written…ugh, anyways. Surprisingly, even though I hate this Chapter, I got through the whole thing with virtually no writer's block. It just flowed out, so it's my least favorite but it was also the easiest to write…okay then.**

**Anyway, the two songs featured today are **_**Don't Mylist Me **_**and **_**Chronophobia **_**in case you were wondering. Welp, anyway, please try to review. It makes writing this worth it. Not that I don't enjoy writing it, because I most certainly do, but I don't typically finish my projects unless I feel like enough people want to read them. Not just in the fanfiction world but on any story I've started. I just need a lot of motivation and support.**

**SO BE THAT MOTIVATION FOR ME AND REVIEW! Thanks for reading.**


	8. My Unrequited Feelings for You

**Me: HOHOHO MERRY CHRISTMAS! *shot***

…

My next class was Science and once again Len and I parted ways. I got the pleasure of sitting next to Mr. Creeper Taito, and got a wonderful view of Nigaito being surrounded by his potential seme's.

Well, it was still better than History.

"Rin, what was your friend named again?" Taito asked me. Why? Why won't you leave me alone?

"Her name is Miku," I responded. WHY DID I TELL HIM THE TRUTH?! Sorry Miku…

"I see…"

Why is he so creepy and awkward? Well, at least he wasn't talking to me anymore. When class finally started…we began learning about Stoichiometry. I discovered my new hate, it was even worse than History!

The teacher passed out worksheets about whatever he just taught us and declared it as homework. Great, even MORE homework.

More importantly, what the hell are moles? Some sort of confusing measurement…

The bell rang and I saved Nigaito from the clutches of his seme's before running off to dance class. Finally, a class without homework.

Prima sat at the front of the class calmly in a Victorian style chair. She dressed similarly to the day before, but different. Her webbed black dress fell to her ankles and the black corset she wore only seemed to add to the Gothic look. Her hair was in a ponytail and like the day before, she wore a white rose in it.

Why couldn't I be elegant like her?

I approached Mikuo, who had already begun stretching.

That was when I realized it…I was wearing a skirt. Ah hell naw. I could dance in a skirt, with some effort and obviously premeditated practice to make sure I wouldn't be flashing my panties to a bunch of horny teenage of middle-aged men. But, there was no way I was risking panty shotting in front of all of these annoying guys in class.

I left Mikuo's side before he could greet me and walked up to Prima.

"Um…Prima-sensei, I don't think I can dance today…" I mumbled, humiliated. She eyed the short skirt with what appeared to be amusement.

"You really should have brought a change of clothes, that's quite alright though, because I was about to discuss that with the students. In the meantime, I have some spare clothes you can borrow for the day," Prima replied. Oh thank goodness. "Think of this as a P.E. class from now on, bring some spare clothes from now on."

"Alright, thank you." Prima stood up from her chair and searched through a cupboard nearby. She handed me some black shorts and red T-shirt. Yep, these clothes were definitely Prima's. She shoved me into the locker room and closed the curtain…I guess there's only one because this school was made for boys. I quickly changed and left my uniform in one of the lockers. When I left the locker room, Prima was lecturing the students, Len and Miku were standing awkwardly off to the side, and Teto was hanging from the ceiling.

I guess that was normal.

"From now on, I must insist that you bring workout clothing. You cannot dance in your school uniforms," Prima explained. Almost everyone groaned…seriously, they would rather soil their uniforms then spend 5 extra minutes changing. Talk about lazy.

"Prima-sensei, I brought my clothes for today, may I go change?" Len asked. That was my Len, always so responsible! I heard people mutter a few insults towards my perfect, responsible brother but they kindly stopped after receiving my glare of death. Wait…LEN HAS A CAST WHY IS HE CHANGING DON'T TELL ME HE ACTUALLY PLANS ON DANCING!

"Go right along…um; I don't believe I know your name. Are you the new student?" Prima asked.

Len nodded in response.

"Alright, after getting changed I expect you to introduce yourself to the class," Prima told him.

"Yes, Prima-sensei," he responded and walked towards the changing room. He passed by me and THAT BUTT DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO GREET ME! OH HE'D GET IT LATER! I joined the rest of the students.

"Hey, Mikuo!" Miku squealed. Mikuo almost collapsed to the ground from what appeared to be heart failure.

"M-Miku is here…" he muttered as though in complete horror. Why would he be afraid of Miku though…after all, he seemed fine whenever we talked about her behind her back...that came out wrong.

"That I am, Mikuo, I didn't think I'd see you all day!"

"W-What are you doing here?" A single tear rolled down Mikuo's cheek…but it was in an anime way so it was okay.

"I'm accompanying Rin-chan's brother for the day! He's new here!"

Jeez, just announce it to the world, why don't you, Miku?

"Speaking of Rin, there she is now!" Mikuo literally grabbed me and flung me towards Miku. What the hell is his problem? Miku caught me easily and gently moved me to the side.

"Wow, you're acting really weird today, Mikuo…oh, is his about last time we saw each other?" Miku asked. I had to double-take at Miku's expression. It was definitely dark Miku but…it seemed cruelly and more taunting…as though she was about to tell his deepest darkest secret.

Mikuo's face went bright red and he took a couple hesitant steps back.

"N-Not at all…please don't mention that, M-M-Miku-sama."

Holy shit, what happened to him exactly?

Miku took another step towards Mikuo and he let out a terrified whimper. At this point, they had everyone's attention, even Prima's. I made sure to step off to the side so I wouldn't be included in whatever this was.

"Oh what's wrong, Mikuo? What are you so afraid of? After all, there's nothing wrong with-"

Mikuo jumped forward and covered Miku's mouth with his hand. There were tears in his eyes and he seemed to have transformed in the chibi…I almost wanted to help the poor guy. I would've had I not been so interested in discovering what his big secret was.

Miku bit his hand and he released her. Miku's smile curled so big I actually thought it'd split her face in two. She rivaled Yuno from Mirai Nikki in creepiness at that moment.

"There's nothing wrong with being BISEXUAL and having GAY PORN, Mikuo!" Miku shrieked so loud that Teto freaked out and fell from the ceiling.

No one dared speak, even when Mikuo was a puddle on the ground. I should've helped the poor guy. But…if Mikuo was bi…then that meant he and Nigaito had a chance at hooking up…

"YESSSSSSS!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned to me, Mikuo looked mortified, Miku looked sweet, and everyone else looked terrified.

Len chose that moment to walk out of the locker room. He wore a yellow T-shirt and some black basketball shorts. He looked at the scene before him.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Teehee, Mikuo's GAY!" Teto laughed. Mikuo started sputtering out denials but no one listened.

"Alright, class, that's enough of that. We should start stretching," Prima coughed into her hand. Her cheeks were tinted pink. Prima even forgot to make Len introduce himself.

In complete silence, everyone began stretching. Miku sat in the corner and watched…why would she just tell his secret like that? He hadn't done anything in particular to her…

Miku stared at him with the sweetest smile on her face. Halfway through stretching, Mikuo screamed, "ALRIGHT, MIKU, I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER TOUCH YOUR LEAK STASH AGAIN!"

Ah, so that was why.

Made sense if you thought about it.

Prima didn't comment on the outburst, and began to teach us more of our dance moves. We did review first, that took up about 10 minutes but we didn't look too shabby.

However, learning the next moves proved to be a hassle because everyone started goofing off. Len tried to learn but he just kind of hobbled around.

Idiots.

We managed to learn a few, but Prima got pissed at us again and told us that we were done for the day…and she kicked Teto out of the room.

Len and I both went to go change, someone made an incest joke. I laughed and blushed but Len lectured the guy to oblivion about morals and respect.

Did I even have a chance with Len? Maybe Len only DID think of me as a sibling…

BUT I WON'T GIVE UP JUST YET!

When I changed, Len made a point of averting his eyes…okay, now that's it.

"It's okay to look, you idiot," I snapped. Len turned to look at me, assuming that I'd finished changing when I hadn't. He immediately turned away again when he realized I wasn't done.

"Why'd you do that, Rin?" he asked.

"We're siblings; you've seen me naked before. Why are you looking away from me?"

"Y-You're a lady now, I shouldn't look…"

"We're…siblings…does seeing me like this mean anything to you?"

"Of course not! You're my little sister!"

Just as I thought. He really didn't care about me like that.

This was my unrequited love.

But unlike other people, I didn't have a chance at winning his heart.

"Older."

"What?" Len asked. I finished changing and I slapped him on the back as I left the locker room.

"I'm your older sister."

I left Len behind and returned the clothes to Prima.

"If you want, I can wash them first," I told her. She merely shook her head.

"That's quite alright, Rin, but thank you for the offer."

I nodded and approached Miku and Mikuo who seemed to be getting along once again. I guess Miku was just too lovable to stay mad at.

"I told you, Miku, I was just holding it for a friend!" Mikuo insisted.

"Is that why you were watching it?" Miku smirked.

"Ah, wha-but I! I was just curious, okay!"

"Hey guys," I greeted. Mikuo blushed and looked away from me.

"Rin-chan!" Miku gave me a hug. I returned it.

"Tell me what's wrong later, okay Rin?" Miku whispered in my ear. HOW DID SHE KNOW THAT I WAS UPSET?! She saw right through my mask.

Such is the magic of Miku.

Len stepped out of the changing room just as the bell rang. I left without saying goodbye.

I wonder if he caught on that I was upset. Probably not, Len was practical but dense.

"I'm just gonna go drown myself in fractions," I muttered. That's why I loved math; every problem had an answer that could be logically discovered. Life was not such the same things.

I arrived in math a bit later than usual but that was okay, I guess. Kai was already there but I ignored him. Piko, however, was not in class. Geez, what happened to him after lunch today? On second thought, I really don't care.

Average Joe began his lesson on graphing, and for once in my math history (those two words DO NOT go together) I actually took notes. I really needed to take my mind off my heartbreak. Leave it to Rin Kagamine to fall in love with her TWIN BROTHER. Of course such as love would be unrequited. I'd obviously just read in way too much into all of his words and actions. We're just normal, close siblings. Being more is impossible. Why did I ever think that it'd work out? Since when have I ever been lucky, especially in love?

"Kagamine, are you alright?" Average Joe asked. Everyone in class was staring at me. Some stared with amusement, some with concern. I wondered for a few moments what exactly they were staring at when I saw the few wet spots on my paper and smearing my notes.

I felt my face…wet.

I guess I'd started crying.

I wiped at my wet eyes and gave everyone a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine…it's just…learning about all this has gotten me so emotional," I lied. Some people laughed, others just furthered with their concerned expressions. Average Joe frowned but went on with teaching the lesson.

We didn't have homework that night, and I assumed that might've had something to do with me. Thank you, Average Joe, for caring about me.

The class ended and Average Joe dismissed us. I immediately went to my room and holed myself up. My only regret was not owning a computer so I could check tumblr. My poor tumblr, it's so alone, when will I get to check it?

"Hey, Rin, you're here early," Nigaito said…WHEN THE HELL DID HE GET HERE?!

"Oh, you scared me, Nigaito," I sighed.

"Sorry, but you usually come here later."

"Well, it's only been a day…"

"True…"

"Hey, Nigaito, to you have an iPhone?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, well I wanted to check tumblr."

"Tumblr?"

You fool, first rule about tumblr, don't talk about tumblr.

"Aw, nevermind, I think I'll take a nap."

"Alright, I'll wake you up for dinner."

"Thanks, Nigaito."

I laid down on the bed when my phone buzzed. I checked it. It was from Len.

_To: Rin  
>Sender: Len<em>

_Hey, Rin, Miku and I were gonna check the school wanna come?_

I opened my phone to respond to him.

_To: Len  
>Sender: Rin<em>

_No. Leave me alone, I'm tired._

I almost fell asleep when my phone buzzed again.

_To: Rin  
>Sender: Len<em>

_Oh, okay…see you at dinner, Rin. We'll be with VY2 if you need us._

Seriously, even then he didn't get it?

Ah, well…

Now that I thought about it, dating VY2 wouldn't be so bad, that is, if he was interested in me. But pfft, who wouldn't be?

…

I fell asleep before I could start crying again.

Nigaito woke me up about 10 minutes before dinner normally began, it gave me enough time to brush my hair and adjust my uniform. We went to dinner and this time I sat with Mikuo and Co.

I really didn't want to see Len. I don't even care if I'm being childish.

"Hey Rin!" Kaito greeted cheerfully. At least I felt wanted now.

"Oh, hey, blondie," Dell grumbled. Good mood deflated.

"Wouldn't you rather sit with your other friends?" Akaito laughed.

"Nope, it's you guys today!" I responded.

"Quite the little slut then."

"If you say so." It was then I noticed a pouting Mikuo sitting as far away from me as possible.

"Mikuo, get over here and stop being embarrassed. It's not a big deal," I sighed. He hesitantly scooted back.

Lola didn't have any announcements that night so all of the students got to dig right in. I decided to eat some fried chicken, my I'm obsessed with western foods today. Halfway through my meal I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see no one other than Len…damn him.

"Uh, hey, did you need something?" I asked. Len frowned and glared at me…oh no, I'd made him angry.

"Don't treat me like a stranger," he snapped. "I need to talk to you."

I didn't really know what to say but a small hope within me screamed 'IT'S A CONFESSION!'

But of course that wasn't right.

I nodded and followed him; no one even questioned my leaving. I followed him all the way into the now empty music room. It was dark but quiet.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I'm not avoiding you," I replied.

"Don't lie to me, Rin, now I want a serious answer. Ever since dance you've been upset about something."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I'm such an idiot, I wanted him to notice my feelings and now that he has I'm pretending I don't know anything.

I'm such a fool. If this keeps up, I'm gonna cry again.

"Of course you know! Rin, what did I do to make you hate me this much?" he grabbed my shoulders…oh, he was so warm…

My mind was in such a mush that I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I don't hate you, but I just want to save you!"

"Did you…just quote Rise Against?" I had, hadn't I? I didn't reply to Len. He got a stern look on his face.

"Look, Rin, please tell me what's wrong," his voice was so soft…so kind. Why was he doing this to me? He didn't return my feelings and here he was comforting me. Well, in his defense he didn't actually know I liked him.

I started crying again, how'd I talk my way out of this one? I clung to Len and he hugged me. That bastard! Just leave me alone!

"Rin, please tell me what's wrong," he begged.

"You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you, Lenny. I like you, but you don't like me back," I told him. Len tensed at my words. I shouldn't have said anything.

"R-Rin…is that true? I-I mean, you like me in a sibling way, right?" Len moved me away from him. So it begins, the separation.

"No, not in the sibling way. I like you in the romantic way."

Len stared at me for a long time.

"You're not teasing me, are you?" he asked.

"I just share my feelings with you and you ask if I'm teasing you, that's rude!"

"Rin…I…"

I flinched in preparation of his answer.

"I don't know how I feel, but…I don't feel like you're my little sister. It feels…different," he sighed. That was better than expected. "So…if you don't mind…giving me some time…"

"Idiot," I laughed. Len's cheeks flushed and he glared at me. "I'm your older sister."

His expression softened and we both smiled.

…

**Me: The next Chapter! I wrote almost all of it today, so think of it as a Christmas present…but if you don't celebrate Christmas than some other…Holiday gift. Yep, a Holiday gift from me to you, enjoy it! Well, as much as you can enjoy this piece of butt.**

**Anyway, as a Christmas gift, give me some reviews, okay?**

**Okay.**


	9. VY2, popular with guys and gals

The lights flashed on in the music room and it nearly blinded me.

"OH MY GOD! I INTERRUPTED SOME TWINCEST! I'M SO SORRY!" Teto shrieked. She was followed by Ted…my, my, here was my second idol in the flesh and I couldn't even find it in me to feel excited. I guess my affection for Len overshadowed my affection for Ted.

"I-It's not like that!" Len stammered.

"Besides," I smirked, "What were you two doing coming here into this dark, desolate music room?"

"I-It's not like that!" Ted stammered. Ted and Len, they were much alike I now realize.

"We were just here to practice, what about you two if it wasn't some anime worthy twincest?" Teto asked.

"Yeah, well, that's what we were here to do. Practice! Isn't that right, Lenny?" I lied. Heh, this lie was fullproof, there was NO WAY she could see through that logic.

"Makes perfect sense to m-"

"Then why were the lights off?" Ted intervened, honestly curious. DAMN HIM!

"We, uh, we couldn't find the light switch?" Len added. GREAT ADDITION, LEN! THAT CANNOT BE ARUGED WITH!

"HA! Then what were you two doing standing in the middle of the room?! There's no way the light switch was located there. Just admit that you were going to have super lovey twin fun time, I promise I won't tell," Teto responded. DAMMIT LEN, THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS! NEXT TIME JUST LET ME DO THE TALKING! Len blushed at that comment and I just about died.

"Teto, please just let them be, it isn't any of our business…" Ted intervened.

"Besides, we weren't in here for something like that. That's just gross, I mean, what kind of sick person would do that in public in a place where anyone could walk in?" I snorted.

"Oh good point, that would be pretty nasty," she agreed. Something gave me the feeling that Teto and I would make good friends…

"So, you guys came here to practice? Just the two of you, what about the rest of the band?" I asked

"They're always busy, THOSE JERKS! It's so unfair!" Teto cried.

"I know how that feels. That guy," I pointed to Len, "is always just like 'sorry Rin but I have to do my homework'. I mean, he chooses his HOMEWORK over me!" I distinctly heard Len stutter something along the lines of 'H-Hey!'

"Oh my god! Ted does the same thing! I'll be like 'Hey, Ted, let's practice' but he'll be like 'No, Teto, I have a report due tomorrow.' AND THEN HE HAS THE NERVE TO MAKE ME PRACTICE WHENEVER I'M BUSY! HOW IS THAT FAIR?!"

I nodded in understanding.

"I don't do that, Teto, do I?" Ted asked. He went ignored.

"Len used to do that all the time. I would be with my friends and then he'd come strolling up like

'Hey, Rin, come hang out with me now.' Like, what's up with that?!" I sighed.

"When did that ever happen?!" Len exclaimed. He, also, went ignored.

"Why do brothers have to be so STUPID! Well," Teto trailed off. She shoved her face an inch away from Len's. I felt complete hatred and jealousy settle in my stomach. I prepared to rip her away and be like 'bitch please' when she backed up. "Yours at least LOOKS better than my lame-oh brother but I guess they don't act that much different."

"Hey!" both Len and Ted exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't know, I've always liked guys with glasses," I teased. Len snorted and rolled his eyes while Ted blushed and looked away.

"Oh no, you don't want old Teddy here, he's totally OBSESSED with Momo, to the point where he started stalking her," Teto confessed. A picture of Zaito appeared in my mind and I shuddered.

"O-Oh…" I muttered.

Ted spluttered, "T-That is! I didn't stalk her! I was just making sure that Sora didn't go too far with her is all…"

"Stalk-er," Teto taunted.

"I-I'm not! We need to practice now anyway!"

"Aww…come on, Ted, I was having fun, you jerk!" Teto whined.

"No, No, it's okay, Kasane-san. Lenny and I need to get back to dinner before we're missed so let's just exchange numbers and talk later," I told her.

"Alright!" she squealed. She ripped my orange phone from my hands and entered her number like a pro. "I sent myself a text off of your phone so you don't have to worry about entering your number into my phone."

"Cool, I'll talk to you later, Kasane-san."

"Bye, Rin-chan!"

Both Len and I exited the music room and proceeded to move back to the Dining Hall. I noticed Len's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Neh," I grunted as I poked Len's cheek, "What're you blushing for?" His cheeks seemed to redden even more at the physical contact, teehee, I guess I have that effect on him now! Len and I will dating any day now if this keeps up.

"W-Wasn't that Teto Kasane from that band you really like?" Len asked.

"Yep, that's the one! She's pretty funny, isn't she, Lenny?" I jeered. Len let out a forced laugh…okay, now he was starting to worry me.

"She's…definitely…funny…"

That is WAY too many ellipses for something NOT to be up.

"Lenny, what's wrong?" I asked. Len jumped a little bit at the question. His face grew gradually more nervous before it turned to a sudden scowl. That escalated quickly.

"I'm fine, stop asking so many questions, Rin," Len snapped…EXCUSE ME?! HOW DARE MY BABY BROTHER USE THAT FUCKING TONE WITH ME! AND SINCE WE'RE ON THE TOPIC, 'SO MANY QUESTIONS' MY ASS, I ASKED ABOUT A TOTAL OF TWO! TWO, MOTHERFUCKER, TWO! Calm down, Rin, calm down, you remember what happened last time you lost your cool like this.

Ahem, anyway…

"No need to get so touchy, Lenny, geez, I'm just concerned about you," I snapped back just as…snappily (?) as he had at me.

"Hmph, whatever, let's just go back to eating dinner," he grumbled. Whoa, boy, don't you get sassy with me!

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Sassypants," I responded. Len was on the verge of blushing me out but I managed to move away from him before he could stammer curse at me. Rin-1, Len-0.

I sat back down at my table and finished up my fried chicken, oh me and chicken. We have a complicated relationship.

"So, what'd your brother drag you away for?" Akaito mused. Oh, just by the look on his face I know what he's about to say. "Maybe for some twincest?" DAMMIT ALL TO FUCKING HELL! EVERY TIME! EVERY FUCKING TIME! IT ISN'T EVEN THAT OBVIOUS! WHAT IS THIS, SOME SORT OF CRAPPY FANFICTION?! No, Rin…calmness. FUCK THAT SHIT!

Calm. Down. Rin.

Alright.

"Don't be disgusting, Akaito, he was just mad that I made him spend the whole day with Miku," I snorted in response.

"Why would he be upset about spending time with Miku-san?" Kaito asked, honestly curious. I snorted and rolled my eyes. He was obviously in love already.

"If you think that spending quality time with Miku is fun, then you obviously don't know Miku," I explained.

"Listen to her! Miku is a demon!" Mikuo piped up. I nodded in agreement. I loved Miku, but damn was she evil.

"She can't be that bad…" Kaito muttered.

"Well, if you want to go for it I don't mind introducing you before she leaves but don't say I didn't warn you," I shrugged.

"Would you…Would you do that?" he asked. I shrugged and nodded in response.

"Kaito, don't do it, man, that girl will eat you alive," Mikuo said, gravely serious.

"Well…I wouldn't mind being eaten by her…" Kaito responded. This was the moment I started choking on my fried chicken.

"W-What the heck…" I muttered once I'd managed to force the morsel of fried food to slide down my throat. "If that's the case I'll introduce you to Miku right away."

"Don't do it, Rin, Kaito's life is at stake here," Mikuo spoke.

"If he wants to meet here, then he can meet her."

You know what the funniest part of my life is? The fact that everything seems to work itself out without problems.

Such as proven when Miku bounded up behind me and wrapped her slim arms around my neck.

"Eh! Rin-chan, you suck! You left me with Len all by myself. Do you know what a bore that guy is?" Miku whined.

"Eh, I'm sorry, Miku, I didn't even realize that…" I chuckled. Actually, I did realize that but I was too upset with Len to care about Miku.

"Ugh, and he's cranky too! Oh, but Rin-chan, I think he likes someone because his cheeks got all flushed when he came back to finish his dinner after talking with you," Miku said as she squeezed in between Mikuo and I. "I always knew that sap was gay."

"M-Miku! I think that's enough," I chuckled awkwardly. "Anyway! There's someone I want you to meet! This is Kaito Shion, he's a talented singer and songwriter, and he's my senior here. He's been good to me, Miku." I gestured to the bashfully grinning blue haired teenager sitting in front of me. Miku pursed her lips and seemed to be assessing this 'Kaito' character.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaito-kun, I'm Miku Hatsune," Miku finally said after moments of awkward assessment. Kaito beamed at the fact that Miku even acknowledged him. Yeah, he was in way too deep. I saw Kaito's mouth open as though he was preparing to say something but Miku beat him to it.

"Anyway, Rin-chan, it looks like you're done eating, so let's go have that sleepover!" Miku exclaimed. "Sorry boys, but I need to pay attention to my precious friend!"

Miku yanked me away from the table and dragged me out of the dining hall (Dining Hall ((seriously, am I supposed to capitalize this shit or what))).

"Come on, Rin-chan; take me to your room!" Miku squealed. I sighed but smiled and led her to my dorm. Poor, poor Nigaito. On the way there Miku caught sight of the garden and immediately shrieked, "OOoh, wait, wait Rin-chan, I haven't been in the garden yet. Let's go take a look in there!"

I decided to listen to her. After all, this was Miku's one and only day at such a privileged Academy so she deserved to enjoy it. The garden was very lovely. It was shaped like a maze, the sides containing various assortments of roses. Then, when we reached the center, it was like an explosion of all different kinds of flowers. Miku and I both gasped in awe. It was so beautiful…

"It's pretty!" Miku laughed.

"Yeah…" I whispered, "It's really pretty."

"So…what happened with you and Len?" Miku jeered. I sighed.

"I don't know…we went to the music room and talked for a little when Teto and Ted interrupted.

When we left, Len's cheeks were all red like he was embarrassed. Kind of a random time to get embarrassed. I mean, I don't think he likes Teto or something or else he would've been blushing the whole time, right?"

"Okay…he was definitely thinking about something dirty."

I choked on my saliva.

"W-What? This is LEN we're talking about, right?"

"Oh come on, Len is a DUDE, he has dirty thoughts, wet dreams, and the like as much as the next guy. Just because he doesn't act like a horn dog doesn't mean he doesn't get horny. And it also doesn't mean that he can't have thoughts so dirty that even windex couldn't clean them," Miku shrugged.

"M-Miku…" I think I'm gonna be sick. "Alright, we're done with the garden, back to the room we go." I dragged her by the arm. She whined the whole way about how we were leaving the pretty garden but I didn't care.

Hopefully those dirty thoughts were about me.

"So…Rin-chan…do you like that Kaito guy?" she asked. I nearly choked I was laughing so hard, oh, she had it so _wrong_.

"Of course not!" I chortled. "Do you get it? He likes you, Miku, so he asked me to introduce you."

"Aw, really, that's so…sweet!" Miku cooed.

"So, ya interested?"

"No, there's actually someone else I have my eyes on," Miku waggled her eyebrows.

"What? Really, who?"

"Nope, Rin-chan has to tell me who she likes first!"

I inwardly cursed. Sure, Miku constantly made twincest jokes but she had never _actually _believed that Len and I could possibly like each other. Or had she?

Either way, would she think it was weird? She would definitely judge us. Would she be disgusted? Probably.

Best way out of this? Lie.

"Eh? But I don't like anyone…" I told her.

"Yeah, right, Rin-chan, I wasn't born yesterday. I know you like someone and you're gonna tell me…even if I have to blackmail it out of you," Miku drooled at the thought of ruining my life. AND I'M HER BEST FRIEND!

Best way out of this? Procrastinate.

"Fine, I'll tell you in the room. I don't want anyone to hear," I replied.

"Fine, I can wait," Miku smirked. The smug bitch, thinking she'd one. When we reached my room I unlocked it to find that Nigaito was already fast asleep. Miku's eyes glazed over and I just _knew _she was planning on glomping him. I had to hold her back, much to her dismay.

"Man, Rin-chan, you're just as boring as Len," Miku whined.

"Oh come on, how awful a person are you? Waking a sleep person is a no-no. Besides, Nigaito is really sickly so he needs a lot of rest," I whispered. Miku looked down guiltily.

"You're right," Miku muttered.

"Don't feel bad, Miku, you just saw a shota and instinct took over," I soothed.

"Yeah, thanks, Rin-chan," Miku sighed.

Of _course_, Nigaito just had to wake up after that moment. He sat up in bed and rubbed those little green eyes so adorably I just couldn't handle it.

"Neh, Rin, is that you?" he blubbered, still too sleepy to know how to speak. Now it was my turn to test my self control.

"Um, yeah, Nigaito, it's me, and if you don't mind, my friend will we staying with us for the night as well," I responded.

"Ah, no, I don't have any problems with it. Are you two having a sleepover?" Nigaito asked. I recognized that look anywhere, he wanted to be a part of it. I assumed that because he was so sickly he didn't get many opportunities to hang out with friends. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd never had a sleepover before.

"Yeah, we are, do you want to join us?" I asked. Miku gave me a strange look but I doubted that she minded all that much.

"Well...if you're sure," Nigaito muttered. Dwaaa, how cute was he?

"Of course we don't mind!" I exclaimed. I plopped down, belly first onto my bed. Miku did the same and I patted the spot next to me for Nigaito. He hesitantly laid beside me.

"First things first, did you take your vitamins, Nigaito?" I asked.

"Ah yes, of course, I never forget that," he replied. I nodded.

"You gotta promise me to go to bed when I tell ya to and sleep in later than usual." This time it was Nigaito's turn to nod.

"Cool, now we can get down to business!" I squealed.

"Yes, indeed, Rin-chan, now tell me who ya like. I'm sure we're both dying to know," Miku sneered, gesturing to Nigaito.

"Ugh fine, since you won't get off my case about it..." I trailed off. I sent Nigaito a quick glance...after all, he was the only one that knew the truth and I didn't want him spilling the beans, "I like Nigaito!"

Nigaito started sputtering with what seemed to be laughter. I had to rub his back when he started coughing. I forced all of us to sit up...this couldn't be healthy, after all. Miku blinked and looked between both Nigaito and I. It seemed she knew I was joking, so she decided to continue.

"Maybe Len was right, maybe you should switch rooms with his roommate," Miku chortled.

"Nu!" I squeaked and hugged Nigaito to my non-existent chest. "Mine!" Nigaito just laughed at my antics, well, I'm just glad I didn't make him uncomfortable.

"Now come on, Rin-chan, tell me who you REALLY like," Miku pleaded. She made the puppy dog face but I could see the darkness in her eyes, if I made another joke she would destroy my entire life.

"Well, to be honest, it's not really possible for me to like someone here considering I haven't been here for all that long but..I guess I kind of like VY2," I replied. I gave a look to Nigaito, he seemed unaffected. Well, I'm just glad he didn't do something like 'BUT YOU SAID YOU LIKED LEN, DID YOU LIE TO ME?!'

"Rin-chan is so dull," Miku sulked, "I like someone here and I haven't been here nearly as long as you!"

"WHAT? WHO?!" I very nearly shrieked. Miku giggled darkly.

"Not telling~" she sneered.

"DAMMIT MIKU!" I exclaimed. With a huff, I turned to Nigaito. "Anyone you like?"

"...Are you insinuating that I'm gay?" Nigaito asked. Oh shit, I just did, didn't I? Miku burst out laughing.

"U-Um! That's not what I meant, um, I, so Lola-sensei is pretty cute, am I right?" I laughed awkwardly. Nigaito let out an amused sigh.

"Well, you were right about me being gay but I don't like that it's so obvious. It attracts the wrong kinds of people," Nigaito explained.

"Don't scare me like that! You made me feel like the worst person in the world!" I cried. "Well, I won't pry but if you do want to tell me who you like, I'm listening."

Nigaito seemed to ponder his options.

"I guess...it won't hurt to tell you...as LONG as it doesn't leave this room," Nigaito began.

"I promise I won't say a word, and Miku I swear if you tell a soul, even if you think you're helping or you think it's funny to torture Nigaito, I will literally burn all of your vintage bags and cut your hair while you sleep," I growled. That's right, Dark Rin CAN threaten Miku.

"I promise I won't say a word," Miku gulped. Nigaito nodded, seeming to trust us.

"The person I like is…" a thin blush covered Nigaito's cheeks, "VY2 also…"

"WHAT?!" Miku shrieked. "B-But, both of you…you both like…OH THE DRAMA! RIN, YOU HAVE TO BACK OFF! HE LIKED HIM LONGER, YOU UNDERSTAND, BACK OFF RIN!"

"Could you not be so loud?" Nigaito muttered in humiliation. I just about swooned.

"Sorry, Nigaito…I'll definitely back off. You saw him first, after all," I replied. How long would this lie go on for? Both Nigaito and I knew I didn't have feelings for VY2…well, if I did, they were buried under a mountain of Len feels.

"No, it's okay, Rin. You don't have to do that. VY2 is straight; I don't have a chance with him. I think I knew that from the beginning. I probably starting liking him for that, after all, I'd prefer having an unrequited love to the kind of yaoi fantasies most gay guys want to force on me," Nigaito replied. That made my heart wrench. I really hadn't been thinking when I'd set him up with Kai. I would have to be a better friend to Nigaito from now on…however, that didn't stop my desires to set him up with Mikuo. No, that only strengthened them. After all, everyone desired a requited love. And at least with Mikuo…it would be a pleasant relationship. Indeed. But then again, I guess that wasn't my place.

"That's really sad, Nigaito, there's got to be someone out there that you can have a normal, loving relationship with. Someone out there will respect you and love you for who you are, and not how you look," Miku said. Ah, Miku and her advice. Nigaito gave a soft smile.

"I gave up on true love a long time ago, it's just not meant for someone like me," Nigaito said. His voice was so sad, so bitter, that it actually brought tears to my eyes.

"Nigaito…you don't need true love to be happy! I'm sure you'll meet someone one day, but for now, who cares! Let's all just enjoy being friends for now. There's no need to force a relationship!" I exclaimed. Nigaito smiled, it wasn't completely true but it seemed I'd lifted his dark mood just a little. Though I had to wonder what had caused him to have such a dark outlook on life. That was certainly NOT normal. "Now, let's stop with all this love crap. Who needs love is what I say. All I need in life is oranges, ice cream, and scary movies!"

I gave an evil grin. I saw chills go down both Miku and Nigaito's forms.

"And trust me when I saw we'll be having plenty of those!"

After a quick trip to the Dining Hall to get (steal) a tub of ice cream, grab some oranges, leaks, and apples, we were all once again sitting on my bed. I nibbled on my orange. We all shared the tub with our separate spoons. The lights were dim, and we crowded around my laptop to watch some American horror flick called _Insidious_.

Let's just say sleep did not come easy that night.

We all snuggled in my small bed, with me in the middle obviously. Most people would find this sort of thing inappropriate but I really didn't care. Neither did Miku or Nigaito, apparently.

"Hey, Miku, you never did tell us who you liked," I whispered.

"I told you it's a secret," Miku replied. I scowled at her through the dark.

"Well, it's going to become our secret if you don't want to wake up with one twintail," I snapped.

"Uh, Rin, it's okay…do we really need to know?" Nigaito laughed nervously.

"YES WE DO!" I exclaimed and I didn't care what anyone else said otherwise, we DID need to know!

"Fine, Fine, Rin-chan, geez," Miku sighed, "Don't laugh at me but I also like VY2."

No one dared to speak.

"…What?" I managed after a few moments. Miku hid her head under the blankets. "Well, VY2, you're one popular dude."

"S-Shut up, Rin-chan," Miku murmured.

"But it's true!" I exclaimed.

"He isn't that popular, I mean, I know that you were lying to me earlier when you told me you liked him!" Miku cried.

"YOU KNEW?!" both Nigaito and I said at the same time, except his was more quiet and less shocked.

"Uh, duh Rin-chan, I'm your BEST FRIEND. I can tell when you're lying, which by the way, thanks a lot for doing that. And…apparently Nigaito knows too, what the hell, Rin," Miku snorted.

"Look, Miku, he figured it out on his own and I don't want you to know because it's embarrassing," I explained.

"You still don't lie, bro, that's just wrong. You like Len, don't you?" Miku asked. I didn't reply.

"Yeah, I kinda figured. You couldn't be making it more obvious."

"Are you disgusted?" I asked.

"Not really, I mean…it's not really my business but if you're asking whether or not it affects what I think of you, no it doesn't," Miku replied. I felt tears in my eyes. That was so relieving.

"I'm sorry I lied, Miku," I cried.

"I forgive you."

I gave Miku a quick hug before falling into the dark, depressing abyss known as sleep. Just kidding. I fell into the happy wonderland known as dreamland.

…

**Me: Well, I'm assuming that most of you want to kill me. *coughs awkwardly into hand* Um…sorry about the wait but you know, life happens, gets in the way. I honestly meant to write this earlier but…Drumline practices started and then, well, I got sick so, yeah, life happened. Sorry I'm not better at updating, I know it isn't exactly fair of me to do those sorts of things but, you know, like I said, life happens. I'll try to be more consistent from now on. I really am sorry for the wait. Oh, and I didn't check this for grammar or spelling so I'm sorry for the many errors there are. Then again, I'm sure that all my Chapters have errors. Sorry, eh heh.**


	10. Waffle

**Me: Well, let's start things off with an apology. My updates are, unfortunately, getting less and less frequent. I have no one to blame but myself. I have every intention to finish this story, believe me, but I'm going to be honest with me and with all of you and tell you that I have no idea how frequent these chapters are going to be. I think we all know the likelihood of a quick review is very slim, but I will try my best to write them as fast as I can at the moment. Another apology real quick, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it felt like the right place to end this chapter. I guarantee the next Chapter will be longer. Also, right now this is probably just like mindless, boring filler but I promise that there IS a plot and we WILL be getting to it within the next two Chapters. Hopefully by then all of you won't have abandoned me for better fanfictions with authors who update more frequently.**

…

When I woke up the next morning, not only was it 11:00 a.m., but Miku was gone. Oh all of her stuff was still scattered across the floor, but Miku herself was not in bed with Nigaito and I. My first thought upon waking up was 'oh shit! I'm late for school!', which is probably the thought that makes the most sense considering I SHOULD'VE BEEN AT SCHOOL ABOUT THREE AND A HALF HOURS AGO!

I sort of fell out of bed after that. I mean, I was positively livid! Miku hadn't woken me OR Nigaito. AND no one even bothered to stop by and say 'hey, get your lazy asses up'. I mean what the hell! _I _don't mind missing 4 hours of Spanish…BUT NIGAITO! HE on the other hand probably wasn't too keen on being marked absent. It was all my fault too, I shouldn't have kept poor Nigaito up so late! The question was, did I wake him up and confess that I did something horribly wrong or go back to sleep…?

I would've gone back to sleep, had the guilt not kept me wide awake. Well…THERE WAS HALF AN HOUR OF CLASS LEFT! IT WASN'T TOO LATE! I shook Nigaito awake. Those adorable little green eyes opened up.

"R-Rin?" he mumbled, still groggy with sleep.

"Nigaito, we are majorly late," I told him.

"Wha?" he slurred. However, when his eyes landed on the clock, I can assure you that groggy look left his face as quickly as Len ran away from his fangirls. "R-Rin!"

"I KNOW! IF WE HURRY WE CAN STILL SHOW UP FOR THE LAST THIRTY MINUTES! I exclaimed.

"No…it's too late…" Nigaito groaned.

"IT IS NOT TOO LATE!" I snapped. I jumped out of bed and practically shoved on my unclean uniform, honestly not caring what Nigaito saw. I wasn't a beauty queen or at all comfortable stripping in front of boys, but Nigaito was gay and a friend, so it was okay. Nigaito hid his face under the covers, seeming to be moping. My skirt was on backwards and my socks were sagging but I didn't have time to care. I yanked the handle on the bathroom door to find it locked. I yanked again, thinking that it was probably jammed.

"HUH?!" I exclaimed in confusion. Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open to reveal Miku dressed up quite nicely in a sky blue sundress.

"Geez, Rin-chan, what's the fuss about?" Miku asked.

"I'm late! I'm later than late, even!" I babbled.

"Oh…that? Yeah, I kind of changed the time on that clock while you were sleeping," Miku shrugged. I tensed up…Miku…changed the time…on the clock?

"YOU BITCH!" I shrieked and tackled her to the ground. I think at some point I wrapped my hands around her throat but once we both realized I was about to kill her, I removed them from her windpipe.

"What the heck, Rin-chan, don't you think that's a little too far?! You used to pull that same prank on me all the time!" Miku coughed.

"That's why I'm mad! You copied ME and I couldn't even see through it!" I replied.

"BUT CHOKING ME FOR THAT?!"

"Sorry, Miku, you know how I get…"

"NO EXCUSES!"

I sighed, knowing Miku, she would never let this go and she would end up telling everyone I know the story of how I almost killed her. Fantastic.

"Sorry, Miku, maybe it's about time I start looking into those anger management classes," I sighed. Well, it's not like I actually needed anger management classes. This was just to appease Miku.

"Yeah right, Rin, there's no way in hell that you'll be taking anger management classes. You're just saying that to make me feel better," Miku snapped back. Well, shit.

"You got me, Miku, when do you leave today?" I asked. Miku rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh sure, you're in a hurry to get rid of me because you almost killed me," Miku snorted.

"I didn't almost kill you, geez. I just hugged your windpipe with my hands," I responded, please by my own wit.

"Sure, whatever. I leave at around 10:00, so you can't escort me to the airport unless you feel like ditching," Miku said. I was in no hurry to piss off Lola. I couldn't start ditching until at least a week of school passed.

"Sorry, Miku, I've got to pass on that. I've got some Spanish to learn," I sighed.

"Spanish?! Why'd you choose that one?" Miku laughed.

"I didn't. I need to get ready for school, but I'll say goodbye before I leave for class. What time it actually?"

"Meh, like 6:00 or something," Miku shrugged.

"Perfect, just enough time for a shower! But first…" my eyes drifted over to Nigaito. I shook him awake again and explained the situation. He looked too relieved. He pulled himself out of bed and started to get ready while I casually meandered over to the bathroom. Hopefully, he didn't mind me hogging it for the next half hour.

I locked the door with a click and removed my dirty uniform again. I folded it into a corner and proceeded to enjoy my nice warm shower. I grabbed my shampoo and such from my cabinet and washed my hair. As I scrubbed my tresses, the scent of orange blossom floated around me. I closed my eyes and pretended I was in an orange field…with Len.

"Gah! I shouldn't think about him in the shower! That's so dirty!" I half-shouted. I quickly finished bathing and wrapped a towel around me. I clipped my hair up for the time being. I changed into some fresh undergarments and my uniform. I quickly brushed my teeth and released my hair from its updo. My hair usually dried pretty quickly so I had no need for a blow drier. I just gave it a towel rub and it was almost dry enough. I combed through my hair a few times and wrapped my ribbon around my head as I usually did.

I finally looked presentable. I decided to go without makeup because, quite frankly, I just didn't feel like applying it. With a shrug, I left the bathroom. A teary eyed Nigaito pushed past me and slammed the door shut behind him. I blinked in surprise and looked to Miku for clarification.

"He's been waiting for half an hour to use the restroom," she explained.

"Oooh," I said, "I probably shouldn't have spent so much time in there, should I?"

"Well, at least he knows for next time to use the bathroom before you do."

"Indeed, I'm sure he's learned his lesson," I said and jumped back onto my bed. We'd get breakfast once Nigaito finished getting ready, this is what I decided. It is law.

"Hey, Rin-chan, can I ask you a question?" Miku plopped down beside me on the bed and I raised both eyebrows, oh yes, not just one, but TWO! This is because since when does Miku ask my permission for anything.

"Uh…sure…" I responded warily. That woman was planning something. I could feel it in my bones!

"Why are you sharing a room with a guy?" Oh…that was it?

"There were no other rooms available, that's why. So I had to share."

"Yeah, that's all well and good, except for the fact that in a NORMAL situation, Nigaito would've been moved to another room and you'd be getting a room to yourself."

"Miku, since when is ANY of this situation normal? I'm the only female student at an all boy's school. I'm pretty sure we already crossed the border into la-la land." Ah, I love how witty I can be sometimes.

"It's still bizarre, don't you think? It's one thing to go to school with boys but it's another thing to share a room with them."

"Nigaito's gay, remember? It's perfectly fine!" I snorted.

"Yes, but where in his records does it say he's homosexual? Tell me that, Rin-chan. Even if the Headmaster DID know he was gay, what about the school board? Do they know too? I don't think they ask for one's sexuality when they're entering a school."

"Alright, I admit it's a little bit fishy. What are you trying to tell me though? What's the explanation for this?"

"Rin-chan…don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're an experiment."

"WHAT?!" thoughts of me growing wings or a tail popped into my mind. Were they slipping drugs into my food, was I now a mutant or something equally horrifying?! Oh god! No one would ever love me then! God, what if they cut off my head and tried to make me a dullahan!

"I know what you're thinking, and that's not the kind of experiment I was thinking of."

"Oh, then please enlighten me, oh wise one, what kind of experiment ARE you thinking of?"

"A social experiment. I think that Master MEANT to send you here. It was no accident. It's just a theory, but don't you think it's possible that you're just here to see how well boys act when there's a female they can attain. They put you in a random boy's room to see how they'd behave with a girl in the room. Would they shy away? Become weary of themselves? It doesn't make any other sense," Miku explained. I nodded in appreciation, her theory _did _sound plausible. There was, however, one hole in it.

"No offense, Miku, but you're kind of dumb."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I just want to know who shared this theory with you, because there's no way you came up with it on your own."

"I am offended, Rin-chan! I thought we were friends, and yet you can't even recognize my own intelligence!? That's so unfair, I can't believe you!"

"Right, so whose idea was it?"

"Alright, it was Luka's."

"Makes sense, Luka's always been smart."

"Ugh, it ain't fair! Where does she store all that extra brain power, her chest?!"

Indeed, Luka's brains WERE unfair. I mean, come on! She was already beautiful with a massive chest, but she just HAD to be smart, too, didn't she? Ugh, Luka, give all your brains to me. I sure as heck need it.

"Did she tell you to question me like this?" I asked.

"She did. She wanted to know. She thinks it's just a theory for now, but she told me to tell you to take note of anything weird. Just be observant."

"And you waited until now to tell me this – why?"

"I kinda forgot until now," Miku shrugged. Of course she did. Of freaking course she did. I'm not even surprised at this point, I'm really not. Finally, Nigaito exited the bathroom, fully clothed. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was 7:00, so we had only 30 minutes to get breakfast.

"Come on, you two. Let's go get food. Class starts in half an hour," I said.

Nigaito looked skittish, I noticed. See, I'm being more observant already! Was he unhappy?

"Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" I asked him.

"I never usually sleep in like this," he responded. Yes, because sleeping in until 6:00 is _so _late.

"Up until an hour ago, you thought you'd slept in until 11:00, two hours is nothing to get upset about," I replied with a roll of the eyes.

"I know, but I don't like my schedule getting interrupted."

"Then you shouldn't have stayed up late with us," is what I wanted to say, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I said, "Yeah, I feel ya."

It was then that Miku practically pried us out of the room, whoa there, she must've been hungrier than I. Which is saying a lot because for someone so small, I had a monster appetite.

"We need to eat now before you guys go to class," she explained. She yanked us straight to the Dining Hall...are you dundiddly serious? Miku already knew where the Dining Hall was without getting lost. I guess there really is no hope for me.

The Dining Hall was packed with the people that woke up late like us, I knew I wouldn't be seeing Len amongst the masses, stupid early bird. I sighed with relief as Miku released me. She licked her lips and smelled the food with a look of pure joy on her face. Yeah, I guess it did smell pretty good. I decided today was a waffle day! and headed towards the waffle makers. There were a lot of waffle makers set up, but there was still a long wait. Miku followed me as did Nigaito, though he didn't look pleased.

"What's wrong, Nigaito?" I asked in my most soothing big sister voice.

"This isn't a very balanced breakfast...I-I shouldn't eat it..." Nigaito muttered.

"Then don't, you can get food by yourself, can't you?" I said.

"I'm afraid to go alone..." he admitted. Then was when I saw the group of seme's nearby just waiting patiently. Ugh, there goes my waffles. That also explained why Nigaito always got up so early. It was to avoid the creepers that seemed to want his D.

"Okay, I should probably eat healthier anyway. Miku, you'll be fine alone, won't you?" I asked. She just nodded as though she hadn't heard me. She was drooling slightly. Oh Miku and he waffles, I wouldn't be surprised if one day she wrote a song about one. Nigaito helped himself to wheat toast, some fruit, and a piece of ham. I sniffled as I got the same thing. On a normal day I would just go get something else, but unfortunately there was no time. Nigaito's breakfast was too healthy! I can't eat balanced meals, if I get any skinnier I'll lose the very little chest that I have. Nigaito and I sat down at a table, with me sulking and wallowing in my angst. Miku joined us a few moments later with a monster stack of waffles; I practically drooled at the sight.

"There's no way I can eat all these," Miku announced. Miku, you kind spirit, you. I reached out my hand to possibly grab one when Miku yanked it away from me. "But I can sure try." Miku is the devil. I went back to eating my balanced breakfast with sadness in my heart; oh I could just feel my chest shrinking! Just as I finished eating, the bell rang signifying I had to go learn Spanish. I seriously was not interested in Spanish. Oh well, not like my desires really meant much anymore.

…

**Me: I know, I know, not exactly what you guys deserved after waiting for so long but what else can I say? I'm really sorry again; I promise the next Chapter will come faster than you can say 'HURRY THE FUCK UP!'**


	11. And so it begins

**Me: So I'm sure the few people who are still interested in this story are just like 'where the hell has she been?' and I know excuses are the last thing anyone wants to hear but…that's what you're gonna get. I know I promised speedier updates and I kind of broke that promise BUT I do have reasons. The explanation is on my profile page. Please refer to that if you'd like to know. If not, then don't worry about it.**

**…**

As I walked to the classroom I assumed was Spanish the thought occurred to me that I would be taking it with Len. After that glorious revelation, I practically ran to the class. I hadn't seen Len during breakfast so I could only assume he'd gone to class early. Maybe, if he was in a generous mood, he would allow me to distract him during class. Oh, it was simply too exciting! I ripped open a door with the words 'Bienvenidos' printed on it. I scanned my eyes over the people already in class, there was that one rainbow haired kid from before but no Len to be seen. I felt my body slump, did he perhaps have a different class…? I dragged myself to the teacher who just happened to be…missing. Fantastic. Now I had no idea where to sit. Ah well, now I could sit in the back by the window. Just like an anime protagonist. Good thing it hadn't been taken yet. I plopped myself down and waited for either class to start or Len to appear. Hopefully the latter.

For once, my prayers were answered when Len arrived at the door with a certain white haired stalker at his side. My breath hitched, could it be…? WERE THEY POSSIBLY DISCUSSING THE FUTURE OF A RIN KAGAMINE FANCLUB?! What a joyous day! Len waved Piko goodbye before entering the classroom. He spotted me and shook his head when he saw my placement. He began walking towards me. It might as well have been in slow-motion, his hair shined and swished as he walked, and were those flowers blooming around him? Oh, my stomach hurts.

"Rin…Rin…RIN!" I snapped out of my fantasy and looked up to see Len looking down at me in concern.

"Huh?" I gurgled.

"You're drooling," he responded. Oh. I wiped around my mouth. Needed to start being more careful.

"Oh, uh, my bad," I responded with a sheepish grin. Len gave me a long look before sighing.

"Piko has a message for you," Len remarked as he sat beside me.

"Oh joy, what does he have to say?" I groaned.

"He just said that he was sorry for being so forceful," Len shrugged. Well that was a little sweet. Len took a notebook and pencil out of his desk and placed them on a desk.

"He should've said it in person."

"Yeah, well, he was too ashamed to do it in person." Len grabbed my bag and started to take out my supplies for class.

"I'm not a kid, Len, I can get my stuff out on my own." So I was pouting. Immature, definitely. But who cares?

"I know that, but I like to take care of my little sister."

"Gah! Older sister, why can't you get it right?"

"Silence!" a voice boomed throughout the classroom. Len and I stopped out bickering to offer him the proper respect. The teacher was none other than…

"Tonio-sensei?" I muttered in wonder. So he was also the Spansih teacher, what a time to be alive. Maybe we'd get lucky and he'd fall asleep like in band!

No such luck. Instead, it seemed Tonio took the Spansih language very seriously. The classroom was dead silent besides the sound of Tonio's voice and the always pleasant pencil's scratching on paper. Could you blame me for dozing off? Len sure could because the way he woke me up after class was by dropping a book on my head.

"What was that for?" I complained and rubbed the lump on the back of my head.

"How have you not failed yet when all you ever do is sleep?" Len snapped.

"Because my sweet younger brother is nice enough to tutor me," I replied and batted my eyelashes. Hopefully he would continue tutoring me…hopefully.

"I don't think I will anymore. Think about it, Rin, if I wasn't at this school you'd be on your own. What would you do then?"

I deflated, "Come on, Len, please. What about in history?"

"…History will be an exception."

I grumbled under my breath. Fantastic, now I had no choice but to pay attention now. At least class was over. As I skipped along out the door with Len, Tonio stopped me.

"Kagamine, if you ever sleep in my class again I will send you straight to Lola," he hissed. I flinched at the threat. Teachers here were scary.

"Got it, Tonio-sensei," I replied failing to mention his tendency to sleep through his own classes.

"I wish he'd actually punished you," Len grumbled as we left the room.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Or maybe Tonio was just too lazy to actually punish me. Either way I was grateful. "Welll we have the whole rest of the day to ourselves so what do you wanna do?"

"Rin, we can't just mess around here. What WE are going to do is practice," Len replied. My heart sank, here I was looking forward to a potential date.

"You're boring," I complained.

"Maybe, but Rin, we're in a grand music Academy. Let's make the most of it."

"Whatever. I'll just go hang out with…with…Taito!"

Len's eyes widened in horror, "W-Wait, Rin, you can't be serious!"

"1000% serious!" I left Len behind, if Mr. Dull wanted to practice he could do just that! I, on the other hand, would be spending my day with less boring company.

Somehow I ended up in the office waiting for Lola to finish up her work so we could catch a bite together. She appeared from her office looking cheerful and refreshed.

"Alright, Rin-chin, let's go!" she chirped. I nodded and we both escaped school grounds together. Coming in the day before school started, I had never actually gotten the opportunity to search the grounds surrounding Crypton Academy. It was actually a little exciting. "So where would you like to go to lunch?"

As if I would know! I could hardly find my way around school, let alone the town surrounding it.

"I'll let you choose since I don't know where to go," I sighed. An evil grin morphed onto Lola's face, much to my displeasure. It seemed I'd made an unintelligent decision. Lola grabbed my wrist in a vice-grip and started sprinting in a random direction. I was honestly surprised my hand remained attached to my wrist with the way she yanked on it.

"I'll show you a personal favorite of mine!" she announced. Suddenly she stopped, forcing me to collide into her back and fall on my ass. That was excruciating. After regaining my sense, I realized just where we actually were.

"You cannot be serious," I sighed. Lola did not seem to notice my groans of displeasure. Without replying, she pulled me into a maid café.

"Welcome Home, Mistresses!" a pretty maid greeted us with a bow. I made it a point to check my surroundings, there were unsurprisingly more men than women but it seemed to have a gentle atmosphere. We were shown to a table near the back. I rested my head in my hand and stared at Lola from across the table.

"What's the look for?" Lola asked.

"You come here often?" I responded. She shrugged.

"It has good food," Lola explained. Plenty of places had good food…

A maid appeared to take our order. She had such shiny, soft hair that I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She was so small, too, like one of the smallest girls I had ever seen. She was just short and tiny.

"Good afternoon, Mistresses, my name is Aoki," she said. Her expression was so soft, just like her voice. "Can I get you anything?"

"How about a smile?" Lola requested. I almost facepalmed at the ridiculousness of Lola's actions. It was just embarrassing. Aoki gave a gentle smile. I quickly scanned over the menu. I didn't want the maid to have to wait after what Lola just did.

"I'll have the omurice and a parfait," I ordered quickly. "And a water."

Aoki nodded kindly and turned to Lola to question her.

"Hmmm…I'll have the Maid Garden Salad and some Maid Tea," Lola ordered. I was pretty sure that whatever Lola ordered didn't have 'maid' written in front of it on the menu. I was beginning to extremely regret ever letting Lola take me out for lunch.

"Alright, I'll return with that as soon as I can, Mistresses," Aoki said softly. She had a very pretty sounding voice, and it gave me the feeling she would make a good singer.

Once Aoki was out of earshot, Lola turned to me and said, "I'll bet that girl is going to Vocaloid Academy."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well, she had such a pretty voice, there's no way that Vocaloid Academy would let one like her get away," Lola replied.

"There are lots of people with nice voices, Lola-sensei," I responded.

"Yeah, but how many do you think would be working so close to the school?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Vocaloid Academy is only a couple blocks away from Crypton, didn't you know?" Lola explained. Actually, I hadn't known that. It would've been nice to know.

"Remind me again why I'm not just going there," I said.

"They weren't accepting anymore applications, remember?"

"Right, but that doesn't explain how I ended up at Crypton either."

"It was an error on Mast-"

"Was it really?" I asked. I remembered back to what Miku had told me. She was right about something not truly adding up with the whole situation. A girl going to an all boys school was the kind of thing that only happened in shoujo manga or crappy fanfictions, both of which I enjoyed greatly, but still. It wasn't realistic. You never heard about girls going to all boys schools or boys going to all girls schools. It defeated the purpose! Even if there was an error, in most situations another solution would've been thought up. Perhaps it _was_ only an experiment that I had been unlucky enough to be chosen for. Come to think of it, pranks weren't exactly a good reason to expel someone to Boarding School.

Especially a Boarding School for talent and arts, which was hardly a punishment. From what I'd heard, these were schools that people were killing to get into, with intense auditions and everything. Yet, my brother and I had gotten in without any work at all. That didn't add up, no matter how someone explained it. Granted, Len probably got in because I had been prepared to drop out of school just to go back and live with Len to protect him. How'd I get in though?

Lola's eyes were hollow as she looked at me. All traces of good nature were gone, and to be frank I was beginning to fear for my life. "Just don't question, Rin-chin. Just be grateful," Lola said. Her voice was monotone and calm. It was a warning tone. Lola's answer only compelled me to ask more questions. However, having a yandere mom taught me very well when to keep my mouth shut. Now was the perfect time to do just that.

"Okay, Lola-sensei," I sighed. Lola's expression brightened immediately, which was a whole lot more terrifying than if she'd just stayed the same. I would have to learn the truth someday.

Aoki finally returned with our food, much to my relief because with a stuffed face I wouldn't have to talk to Lola anymore.

"Here you are, Mistresses. Is there anything else that you need of me?" she asked.

"No, we're good, thanks," I said before Lola could demand her to sing a song or something equally as horrifying.

"Alright, enjoy your food, Mistresses. Call me over if you need me," she said and disappeared off to charm another table.

"Why'd you do that? I was gonna have her sing!" Lola complained.

"Which is exactly why I did that," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I started to eat my omurice so Lola wouldn't ask me anything else. She began to slowly eat her salad, a surprisingly sad look upon her face. She looked far away, like she was thinking about something important, but also bittersweet. I would've asked her what was wrong, but I'd already used up my 'intrusive question' card for the day. I didn't want to push her anymore.

Eventually the two of us both finished our food and Aoki retrieved our bill for us. I scoured my pockets for cash and impressively found 200 yen and a crumpled up dollar bill. I had never even been to America before, so the origin of the American currency was anyone's guess.

"Ummm…Lola-sensei…" I began. My first instinct was to demurely use the restroom and sneak out the window, but without a doubt in my mind, Lola would punish me for that. "I don't have enough money…"

"I sort of figured you didn't. Just pay me back another time," Lola said.

"Alright, I'll pay you back as soon as I can," I sighed. Damn, I hated being indebted to people. Lola paid for our meal, and the two of us left the café to return back to the school. "Rin-chin, you're more than welcome to keep hanging around the city, but I have some more work to do. I'll be heading back now, just try to be back in time for dinner."

"Okay, Lola-sensei," I replied. She walked on without me and I wondered what else I could do to spend my day. It would have to be free…unless I got picked up by some high school boys! Then they would have to treat me!

Len would kill me, though. There went that plan. I would just have to head back to school, then. Maybe I'd get lucky and bump into someone I knew along the way. As long as it wasn't Piko…actually, I'm sure I'd be able to convince Piko to buy me some nice things. I would have to have him take me shopping soon, so then I could get him to pay for all of my clothes.

Maybe that makes me sound like a gold digger, but I just consider it a mutual agreement. He'd get my company, and I'd get nice things. Sounds like a fair trade to me!

When I arrived back at Crypton, Len was waiting for me in the office. He looked downright pissed. He looked around me, to make sure no one was following.

"So…you didn't actually hang out with Taito…right?" Len asked. What was he…oh, I told him I was going to hang out with Taito.

"That's none of your business, Mr. Boring," I replied.

"Rin, come on. I'm being serious," Len sighed.

"Why does it matter to you who I hang out with?" I asked. I know, I'm being difficult, but I just couldn't help it!

"Because, Rin, you can't just tell a guy you like him and then go and hang out with other guys!" Len snapped.

"Well, it's not like the guy in question has given me an answer yet so what does it matter to him?" I replied.

"It matters to him, because it makes him think that you're not being serious!"

"Who wants to be serious when we're not even in a relationship? All that'll do is get my hopes up."

Len took a frustrated step towards me and I took one back. Suddenly, he was charging in my direction. He looked like he was going to grab my shoulders and try to shake some sense into me. Whoa, I never usually made him that mad! I stepped to the side just in time, allowing Len to slam into the fall, knocking down some tarp thing off the wall and on top of him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, LEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RAN INTO THE WALL!" I laughed. Len made a humiliated growling sound and turned to face me. However, his foot caught onto the edge of the tarp and not only did he fall over, but the tarp made a loud 'RIIIIIIIIIIP' sound and tore straight through the thing. Uh oh. I turned quickly in an attempt to hightail it out of there, but as I did I bumped straight into Lola who look absolutely murderous.

"That tarp was a gift from a very important person right after Crypton first opened and somehow you two managed to destroy it," she hissed.

"W-wait, Lola-sensei! I wasn't the one who ripped it!" I frantically defended myself. That only seemed to make her angrier.

"Both of you, in my office now!" Lola roared. I gulped. Just how important was that tarp to Lola?

So there Len and I sat in Lola's office with our heads hung low. Len's hair was all mussed up from running into the wall and having the tarp fall on him. He glared at me with an accusatory look. Right, like I was the one who ran into the wall and ripped the damn thing! For once, I was the innocent one! Lola looked at us through her eyelashes.

"Now, I'm going to give you both 10 seconds to admit to your guilt," Lola said calmly, "And the sooner you answer, the better off you'll be in the long run."

I really could've argued, I could've defended myself all I wanted but I knew how Lola worked. She wouldn't listen, and I sure as heck didn't want to end up with a horrible punishment like Akaito had when I first got here.

"I admit to my guilt! I was purposely egging Lenny on and as a result he ran into the wall and knocked down the tarp. I take full responsibility!" I exclaimed before Lola could even begin counting. Len and she both looked stunned. They were clearly expecting me to go down fighting. Well, how wrong were they. This was about self-preservation, not pride!

"I-I too admit to my guilt. I knocked the tarp over and ripped it," Len said quickly.

"Wow, that hardly ever happens," Lola responded. Her eyebrows had shot up, showing her clear surprise.

"So…what's our punishment?" I asked.

"Right…do you guys know anything about 'Idol Project'?" Lola asked. Besides the fact that it sounded exactly like the name of an anime, no I did not.

**…**

**Me: That is all for now. I have already started writing to next Chapter, do not fret! Also, sorry about any spelling errors. **


End file.
